The new life
by morphman93
Summary: challenge from hiddenloveofnaruhina. When the great shinobi war is over, is peace finally achieved or is a new battle waiting to happen for our fellow blond. Naru/harem now! ratem M for lemons,language and some graphic scenes for later. some bdsm themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Me poofs in* hey guys morphman here doing a new story for you guys. Ok, I know I said I would update my other story, but don't worry, that one is still under revision and I'm hard at work on it. Any ways, back on topic, This one I'm doing is a challenge I found by hiddenloveofnaruhina. When I first looked at it my mind just started to jump into action with all the ideas. So now you beautiful women...and guys, please enjoy the first chapy of this crazy adventure.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to Naruto or Halo. If I did, I would be fame and not some guy behind a laptop. **

_"It's finally over."_Thought a man with a heavy sigh. Its been 6 years since the fourth great shinobi war started. Were the man was standing now was what use to be the valley of the end. Now every thing was in ruins. No body would be able to recognize it. The man was standing in a huge crater that he made with his most powerful jutsu. He was an even 6 foot in height. He had golden spiky hair that defied gravity and stood up on its own and had long side burns down the side of his face. He had his headband on his for head so his bangs doesn't get in his has sapphire blue eyes. His face that looked with little to no fat on it. He was muscular, but not like a those body builder. Its more like it's built more for flexibility and speed but can still pack a punch when needed.(an:imagine the body builded of spider man from the comics.). He is wearing a standard jounin flask jacket with his black mesh shirt that looked like a second skin on his body. He wore black ninja pants with his kunai holster on his right leg and he wore black ninja sandals. This man was the sixth fire shadow Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi. He is the son of the yondaime Hokage,Minato Namakazi and the crimson red death, Kushina Uzumaki and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko. He was the one that ended the great shinobi war after endless months of fighting. He has lost almost everyone that was precious to in the war. The only person left was the kyuubi. Those two for a while never really saw eye to it was more like kyuubi wanted out and Naruto was...well being Naruto. After a while Kyuubi finally settled down and with that Naruto tried talking to it again and the made there peace. Apparently The kyuubi was under a genjutsu from a person named Madara Uchiha. That didn't shock Naruto, what did was the fact was that the kyuubi was in fact, a female. Not male like people say she was. That just threw him in a loop for a bit.

"**it's ok kit. Now that he is gone you can now live freely and everyone respects you. So cheer up." **Kyuubi said to him trying to lift his spirits.

"_I know kyu-chan. It's just, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to me very soon."_ He said to her. "_Any ways, lets go home and see how much shinobi we have left and start setting the memorial for them." _Naruto then cut his link with her and starts heading back to his village.

While he was treading back to his village, a shadow figure that was watching the whole fight, disappeared into the ground to return to his master.

_In a secret location_

There's a man, that's is in his 70's. He had a x scar on his chin. He had a bandage covering his right eye. He was wearing the standard robes for the council in konoha. He had bandages that covered the right side of his body. He was holding a cane In his left hand. This man was Danzo. One of most influential person on the council.

"When are we going to kill that demon! He has become too powerful for us, the council, to handle." One man yelled in the room.

"Yeah, that demon has destroyed most of our influence on the council that we got after that senile old fool of Tsunade died in this war. Now we only have the authority to make request than make the new rules for the good of this village." Another one yelled.

"My fellow council men and women. The time has come to execute this plan that I had just for this situation." Danzo said while holding up a scroll.

Just then a figure shushined in the room. Danzo turned around. "report."

"Yes sir. Right now Naruto uzumaki Namakazi is now heading back to the village. He has right now emotionally unstable, no chakra, he is satiating a broken arm but is healing due to the demon's ability. He right now by my estimation that he is not conscious and his body is moving on his own." The figure said with his head bowed.

Danzo nodded and waved his hand signaling the man's dismissals. The man disappeared in a poof of smoke as Danzo turned back around to the other council men with a sinister smile.

"Now everything is in place. Now all you leave while I start this plan to get rid of this demon from this village once and for all." he said with a evil laugh that echoed in the room as the other people left. When he opened the scroll, smoked came out and a device that looked way to advance for there time.

_"With this, I will be able to control everyone in this pathetic village to hate the demon and the best part is when I'm done using this alien thing I found, everyone will stay that way forever. !" _He thought as he turned on the device.

The device started to glow blue and hum. While it was humming louder, the whole village populace just frozen in place while they were trying to rebuild. There eyes started to glow blue and there minds were being erased from what they think about there hokage. Back with Danzo, he was looking through the glass ball that only they hokage was allowed to use. His smile grew bigger when he saw what was happening to the villagers.

_"Perfect. Now all that is left is to put what I want them to know." _He thought_. _With that he starts changing the minds of all the villagers from their image of the hokage to danzo's which shows them that he is a monster and he really is the kyuubi and not the hero from what they thought. To every one it laster for seconds. Really it lasted for a few minutes. After he was done, Danzo turned off the device and resealed it. Then he left the room and the building and while he left the building caught on fire and destroying any way to link to him that he was there.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

In Naruto's mind, what used to be the sewer and a huge cage. Now there is a huge family with little foxes running around through the tall grass. There was a one story house on top of one of the many hills. It had a small garden on the sides of the house. Near the house was a big tree, underneath the tree were two people that was apparently arguing about something.

One of them was Naruto wearing what he usually wore. In front of him was a women with fire red hair that went down to her mid back. She had blood red eyes with slits for pupils. She was 5' also had black fox ears with red tips. Her body was in one word,sexy. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She had the perfect hour

glass figure. Her legs long and slender. She wasn't pale nor was she too tanned. She had the right shade of color on her skin. She had size c-cup border lining d-cup breasts. She also had nine black tailed fox tail wit red tip on them. She was wearing a Kimono that hugged her figure nicely and showed some major cleavage. This was the kyuubi no yoko. The Queen of demons, the most powerful biju in the world and is right trying to beg her jailer/lover to have sex with her little fetish she had. After all she was horny as hell not having sex for a millennia.

**"Now Naruto, you said that after this was over we can finally have that fun you promised. So can we please have it now." **She asked with what women all knew, kunoichi or not, the dreaded puppy dog no jutsu.

Naruto's eye was twitching and was trying to ignore it. "_must not...fall for...the...damit!" _He thought before he caved in. He sighed and looked at kyuubi to see her still doing her pouting face.

"Fine, but on one condition. Let me get some sleep first I mean some on, I just got out of battle barely alive and now you expect me to have our matting thing now. I may have almost unlimited stamina but this is pushing it." He said to her while sitting down under the tree.

**"Awwww. Please please please please please please. Come on I've been stuck in you for years being deprived of one of the most basic things that a demon does with a mate. Theres also the fact that you are one hundred and ten percent alpha and you have the power and dominant presence that my last mate couldn't compete with. Plus, you are prefect for my fetish I have to have my matting with." **She said in a whining, lust filled, sex deprived voice to him.

Naruto rubbed his temples while she telling or more accurately a ranting/demanding voice just to have here hormones and fantasies in check. Besides he always complained at her on how he was starting to get annoyed with all the mental pictures he was seeing from here.

**"So can we do it kit please. I already told you my reason that has to be more than enou-mmmmmph." **Kyuubi said before naruto put a gag in here mouth and strapped it on to make her quiet. Then naruto took some rope out of his pouch and started tying her arms behind her back in a crossed like fashion so she couldn't use her hands to perform an escape jutsu. He also wrapped around her body and starts wrapping her breasts around with the rope and made the nots specifically that if she tugs on them the ropes around here breasts will tighten.

"Now my pet I want you to be quiet ok. Your master is not up to play. Now you will behave or do you want to be punished." Naruto said in a powerful voice that made kyuubi shiver in pleasure and nod. He pulled on her arms a little to see if the ropes the tied would work to see do exactly as he anted to and to hear kyuubi moan from the feeling from the rope. "Now since my pet is so determined to have a her fun, how I give you just a taste on what you are going to get after I sleep hmmm." he said into her ear.

***Warning! Warning! Short lemon. Skip if don't want to read.**

Naruto flipped her over on her stomach and spread her legs and moved her the bottom of the kimono to see her panties were all ready soaking wet. He pulled down her panties to see her sex in all its glory and covered her juices. He chuckled and started teasing her by just slightly letting the tips of his finger graze the her entrance letting a wave a pleasure corse through her body making her moan into her gag.

"mmmmmph." She said through her gag. She started to struggle a little when she tried to get Naruto's finger to go in side of her, she felt the rope starting ti tighten a little and got her ass slapped.

"No you don't my pet. You are slut that is begging to get fucked aren't you?" He asked her getting a moan from her and still wiggling her ass trying to get his finger in her.

He shook his head and then got a smile that he had only for pranks. He plunged two of his fingers roughly into her and started to thrust them in and out of her. She screamed in pleasure as she felt them in her. The fingers explored and moved in her sex touching nerves that made here wetter and getting closer the edge of her release. Naruto continued teasing her but changing his rhythm when he knew she was bout to release just slowing down just enough for her not to get her over the edge. Kyuubi was frustrated and sweating from what was doing to her. She was drooling out of her gag and she was screaming and moaning for release.

"**THERE! Almost I'm so close to cum."** She thought with here mind blinded with lust.

Then Naruto just stopped. He pulled out his fingers and the crouch in front of kyuubi showing her his fingers covered in her juices. She was squirming and was looking at him with pleading eyes on finishing.

"Well my pet since I have to go I guess ill just leave you hear like that but before I go ill just finishes what I was doing." He said as he got some materials.

Naruto flipped her on back and open her kimono to show all her naked glory. Then he got a brush and started writing a seal on her stomach. He finished writing it in seconds. The put some of his chakra on the seal and it glowed for a few seconds then it stop. Thats when kyuubi felt something different with her body. While she was thinking on what was with her body, Naruto shoved a dildo in her pussy on its highest setting and speed. Kyuubi was screaming and moaning. When she felt she was about to cum, the feeling disappeared but her lust was heightened. She was moaning and looked up at naruto with pleading eyes. He just chuckled and kissed her forehead as he looked at here seeing how she looking at him begging to cum.

**Lemon over.**

"Well my pet, I'm going to go my pet to get some sleep. I will see you later." He said as he was fading out of his mind while seeing kyuubi struggling in her binds.

_Front of the North gate of the village_

Naruto looked around to see how the damage was to his home. While he was walking he notice some of the villagers glaring at him. He rose one of his eye brow in confusion but ignored it thinking that there was still a little part of the village that hated him. While he was walking he saw that a third of the village was in ruins. The villagers were continuing on what they can do to help rebuild there village. Naruto smiled at the sight on what he saw. He continued walking to walk around the village till one of them stopped him behind his back.

"Hey you, can you help us lift this. We can't lift it without one more person" one villager asked him without looking up from his clip board.

"Sure what do you want me to lift?" Naruto asked. He turned around to seem who asked him.

"Yeah here go over there..." The villager pointed in the direction not paying attention. When he looked up and paled when he saw Naruto standing in front of him. Naruto a confused look was on his face seeing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"DEAMON! RUN EVERY ONE!" the villager screamed. He ran as fast he could away from Naruto. Naruto was confused from what he saw.

"Damn you demon. You already destroyed this village twice, what more do you want?" One villager asked in fear.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm no demon."

"Don't give us that, you are the kyuubi and now we are going to finish what your father should have done along time a go."One said while getting a pitch fork in hand. As soon he did that more civilians and soon ninja's ganged up and made a mob. One village looked to his left and right then nodded. "Let's get the demon!"

Naruto started to run since he was out of chakra right now fro his battle. The ninja that were in the mob were from chuunin to mid jounin level. They all started to do the same hand signs when they finished they yelled **Katon:Karyuu Endan.** Large jets of fire were spewing from there mouths at Naruto. He jumped out of the way at the last second just barely scorching the tip of his jacket. He landed on top of the roof as the civilian mob kept running while the ninjas were jumping every were searching for him.

Naruto was catching his breath since he was about to pass out again. The was trying to figure out what happened back there. Half of those villagers he saw he knew well more like assumed that they liked him after the pain incident. He thought he finally had the respect of the village after all his years of dedicated serves to the village. His heart was in pain when his memories of his child hood started to re surface little by little almost driving him to the brink of insanity. Especially with his battle with Madara. When he used his Mangekyou Sharingan and Tsukuyomi on him to relive his past over and over. He was breathing heavily and trying to suppress the memories again.

**"it's ok naru-kun, I got it covered." **Kyuubi said in his mind helping in suppressing the memories.

"Kyuubi?"

**"No, it's shinigami and I'm here to give you a tea party. Baka, of corse it's me."**

"Sorry. Hey did you notice anything weird with the villagers that attacked me? Was is really true that they think of me as the demon?" Naruto asked as he was jumping from roof top to roof top just trying to figure out what just occurred.

"**I don't no, but lets just get home and sleep ok?" **She said in a comforting voice.

Naruto nodded and started heading to his home. While that was happening a man with Raven hair that looked like a duck butt with black onyx eyes was coming through the gate. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt which was open at his chest. He had a smaller version of the uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore purple rope that he wore as a belt that was tied in a bow which also helped hold his sword on his and black shinobi sandals. He looked around his so called home. He smiled, it was already starting to be in ruins. This man was the last Uchiha in all the elemental countries, Sasuke Uchiha. "_Finally this makes things that I know what really happened I can finally have my revenge on this pathetic village._" He said with so much with sinister glee. He started to walk when a villager spotted him.

"Look its Uchiha-sama! He came back!" the villager said with excitement and ran up to him as more followed him. "Are you finally going to destroy the demon?"

"You could say that." he told him while trying not to let a tick mark form on his head. While that happened more people were gathering around him and asking him questions.

"Are you going to be the New hokage?"

"Will you get rid of that demon filth from the village?"

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"

"Let me have your children."

They kept shooting questions to him left and right. His temper was rising to his boiling point. After the another random question about his love life he finally blew his gasket and screamed at the top of his lungs to tell them to shut up. With that they went dead silent. He was taking deep breaths trying his best not to loose his cool or what little sanity he had. Looked up to see if there was anyway to get away from these people. That's when four ANBU showed up and drew their weapons at him. Thats when the villagers ran and all that was left were Sasuke and the four ANBU personnel.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are here by under arrest on charges of murder, betraying' the village and countless more crime that you have committed against this village and the other elemental countries." The ANBU with the Snake mask.

"What would you guys do if I said no?" Sasuke asked menacingly as he started to activate his sharingan.

The ANBU tensed for a sec before they steeled there emotions and started to charge at him. The ANBU with the cat mask drew out a sword and started to a downward slash to his head in neck breaking speed. Sasuke blocked the attack with his own sword. Then he with his sword he made her's fly out of her hands and was about to stabs her when the snake mask appeared in front of him and caught the blade with her hands about inches from her faces. She was pushed back a little but held firm. Sasuke smirked when stopped it.

"What so funny, baka?" she asked with a little anger.

"You for touching my sword. **Chidori Nagashi!" **He yelled. Whats when electricity through his sword and into her body. She screamed and was soon paralyzed from his attack. He kicked her across the side of her head making her fly a good 10 feet before her body skidded on the ground. Cat growled and tighten her grip on her sword as she did a one hand seal to make a couple of kage bunshins that then surrounded him in a ready stance. He just laughed as his sharingan was spinning and changing to the Mangekyou sharingan. They stood there as the dog mask got behind him and was about to throw punch to Sasuke's head when he ducked and did a sweep kick to the ANBU'S legs and before the ANBU could do anything, Sasuke stab the ANBU's stomach with a kunai. Sasuke looked at him with cold eyes till he looked up and smirked at one of the kage bunshins and asked them, "Now who's next?"

"Everyone stand down." A man said to them.

"Now why prey tell me, should I give a fuck to what you say?" Sasuke said without turning around.

"Because, I could make you the most power full person in the whole elemental countries. With me you we can get the demon out of this village conclusively."

"Danzo-sama, if you let that happen then the vill-"

"Silence. So what do you say Sasuke?" Danzo said with an all to sweet voice.

Sasuke didn't show it, but he was scowling in his head. He knew from experience that when someone had that type of tone something is about to happen to said person. But he didn't care. His stupid Uchiha pride just told him out smart that man before he could even think of getting rid of him. "_I could always use some new jutsu's to my arsenal. Besides, with this I could kill that dope and kill one of the main players that forced my brother to kill our family and dishonored the Uchiha name." _He thought with a sneer and with arrogance thats always found by all Uchiha. except for Itachi.

"Fine I accept, now were is the dope? I have a score to settle with that bastard."

Danzo smiled and made the ANBU leave. With that he and Sasuke started to walk to the hokage tower. Unnoticed to them, a small animal in the shadow was listening to them. It left by emerging into the shadows to return to his master to pass on to him from what it just learned.

_2 days later_

Near the Hyuuga and the Uchiha district, was what to most people was an abandoned reality, it's being covered up by a powerful genjutsu that not even people with kekki genkai can see through it.(an:I don't know if I spelled it right. If you can, someone tell me plz?) Underneath the jutsu was a compound that just a little bigger than the Hyuuga. It had gardens that had different types that Konoha wouldn't have in the Yamanaka's flower shop in the village. The front gate had a seal on it. But it wasn't an ordinary seal, it was a blood seal. With that on the gate, no one but a person with the Namakazi blood can enter. Also in the gardens were some little foxes, wolves and some of the bigger versions of the animals. They were being taken care of From Naruto since they were either almost dead from the beating from the they were still in fear of the fox and the wolves were just something that naruto liked as a kid. In side the house said person was fast asleep with a red fox with nine tails laying on his stomach curled into a ball with its tails wrapped around its self. If one would notice that its ears were twitching from every sound in the house. Then there was a groan that came from the room and the fox's head moved with its eyes blinking and looking around to see were it was coming from when it saw that Naruto was finally waking up. It yip in happiness when it was that. It hopped off Naruto's stomach and went to lick his face. Naruto chuckles as he tried to stop the fox from licking him.

"Calm down kyu-chan. I'm up. I'm up." He said as he put her down.

The fox was covered in bright red light to show the Kyuubi in her human for without her fox ears and tails. She then repositioned her self so she was straddling Naruto's waist.

"**Well what did you expect. You were out for two days, it would make anyone that cared about them worried.**" she said with a pout. She the started to cuddle into Naruto's chest. Naruto rested his chin on top of her head as he held her close.

They stayed like that for a bit. Just enjoying in each others company. Naruto sighed after while and let go of kyuubi earning him a whimper from her. He kissed her forehead as he got up.

"Sorry love, but I have to go to the hokage tower to make sure that everything is all right since I was out for, how long?" he said as he was getting dressed.

"**you were out for two days. Why don't you come back to bed with me. I still got an itch that only you can scratch."** She said the last part with a purr.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of her ear making her moan.

"I'll scratch it for you when I'm done okay." He told as he finished getting dressed and disappeared in a yellow light. Kyuubi sighed as she laid back down on the bed thinking on what she could do now when a small black fox yipped to get her attention. She turned her head to see the fox bow its head at her. "** What do you want Ryu?" **She asked in a tired tone

"Kyu-sama, I have something you should hear." He said. Kyuubi rose an eyebrow when he said that. As Ryu started to tell her what he heard, her eyes were from skeptical to anger as he told her. When he was done, kyuubi was releasing Ki that everything in the compound froze and some plants caught on fire. _**"Those bastards, they doing that to my Naru-kun**_. _**When I get my hands on them I'm going to tear new assholes. I'm going to tear all those bastards apart and feast on there flesh and then raise them from the dead and torture them slow and painful before they beg for death." **_She thought as she was covered in a bright light and turned back into her fox form except with only one tail. She then teleported with black flames to were Naruto went before they destroy what little compassion for this village he had.

_The Hokage tower_

Naruto appeared in front of the tower. He had a small smile from just seeing it still standing after all that happened in the war. He looked around to see were the usual guards were. He shrugged and entered the tower. He climbed to his office. Sighed at just thought of him doing some paper work. Thats when he remembered that he figured out the secret to the mountains of paper work by remembering on one of his training. He walked into his office to see danzo and few of the council men in his room with his chair backwards.

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We the council and I are here to take you to trial with us." Danzo said with a cool voice.

"What trial?"

"For your banishment and for the new Hokage that we selected to replace you." One council men said with a sneer.

"What! Why are you replacing me? I am the only one in this village strong enough for the job." Naruto yelled.

"Not any more dope." The person that sat in the hokage chair. Naruto froze when he heard that voice. The one person that he knew that calls him that. He let a growl escape his throat. He started flexing his hands as they were grow claws. He was gritting his teeth as his canines were growing into fangs. "Sasuke."

"Thats right dope and I'm going to take the job you so worked hard for in getting as while me, an Uchiha that gets it immediately as it should be." Sasuke said with so much arrogance that it was potent.

Naruto was holding in his anger so much. Danzo then snapped his fingers and ten root ANBU appeared into the room kneeling in front of him. "Danzo-sama what is it you want us to do." One of them asked.

"I want you to take this _Demon_ out of this room and take him to the Namakazi compound so he can give the keys to the new Hokage." Danzo said as Sasuke was grinning like a child on a Christmas Day.

The root ANBU nodded and drew there weapons ready to take Naruto if he got violent. Naruto got into a crouching position till he was engulfed in black fire and was gone as the fire disappeared. Sasuke growled and was about to search for him before Danzo stopped him. Danzo knew he had won and now he need to get the rest of his plan into action.

Naruto appeared back into bedroom. He looked around why till the Kyuubi appeared in front of him.

"Kyuubi we have to get out of here. The whole village has turned against me." Naruto said as he got a brush and started to write to seals all over his body.

"**Naru-kun what are we going to do?"** She asked him. She was worried because she could't tell what was going through his head since he blocked there mental link.

"Like I said, were going to leave this pathetic village. After all I did for them this how they repay me. They try to **KILL ME**!" he said with his demonic voice with the last part. Kyuubi flinched even she knew when Naruto was pissed off she was powerless against him. " Now ill be right back, I want you to seal up anything that is important before we leave." He said before he disappeared in a swirl of fire and appeared in the family vault. He did a couple of hand signs and the room was filled in smoke. When the smoke cleared the room was empty. Naruto checked the seals to see them in tack and full with all the stuff he sealed. He then teleported back to the bed room with kyuubi waiting for him and with her some scrolls.

"Did you get everything we needed?" He asked as he checked over his things to see if he missed anything. Kyuubi nodded and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto continued to do what he was doing pretending he didn't notice. Then he finally broke down into tears and cried into Kyuubi's shoulder. She petted his head gently, whispering gentle words to calm him down. After a few mins,Naruto calmed down and was sniffling. Kyuubi Lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

"It is ok my mate. When we leave you will never have to worry about this village. We will be together. I will not leave you." She said to him before capturing his lips with her. Naruto returned her kiss with what emotion he had left. When they parted they were staring into each others eyes with there foreheads touching.

"Thank you, my fox queen."

"**Think nothing of it." **She dais before clapping her hands together. "**So anything were going to do before we leave?"**

Naruto chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Were going to burn my house down so that teme will not get anything from my family. I already took the all the jutsu's that we had in the vault. Is there anything else you need before we go?"

**"I have everything I have right here with me."**

They kissed again quickly before the poofed out of the house. HE looked for the animals and Kyuubi told him that she let them go in a safe place were the villagers will never find them. He looked at his house one more time and tears were forming in his eyes. He was doing hand seals before the whole village started forming in front of his gate.

"Demon, what are you doing this place belongs to the Uchiha not scum like you!" One villager yelled as the res agreed.

Then the whole council and Sasuke came in to see Naruto and a women they haven't seen before.

"You women what are you doing with that demon?" One of the fat councilors demanded as most of the male population was eyeing her as a piece of meat including Sasuke. (an: omg Sasgay- I mean sasuke isn't gay.)

"**I am with him because I love this man."** She said with a a little anger in her voice.

"Women I demand you to be with me so I can breed strong heirs to bring back the Uchiha to were they belong." Sasuke said with his usual arrogance. Kyuubi just laughed at him making him scowl.

"**Why would I be with a weakling like you when I have Naru-kun? He is what you could never be. A real man."**

"Enough if this squabble. ANBU capture that woman so we can remake her into a breeding stock for the Uchiha and execute the demon." Danzo said as the ANBU followed his orders.

Then every one froze. The area around them was now beginning to feel cold as the temperature dropped. The civilians were passing out, losing there lunch or both, as the Shinobi were seeing there life flash before there eyes.

"You all have made the worst mistake." Naruto said with his eyes covered by his hair. He then looked up and shot a wave of white fire into the shinobi closes to him, incinerating them. He then turned to his house and Shot another wave of fire lighting it completely on fire. He held Kyuubi's hand with his and they both disappeared leaving the village to what they called home to the fate has befallen on them.

_**And there we go the first chapter of this new fic is done. *yawns and looks at the clock* you guys better be happy with this fic its almost one when I finished this and I still got to finish some homework. Anyways guys please review this one. Its my first crossover one. Its not as good as VFSNAKE's but for now enjoy as there will be more to this one. So now Ja ne!**_

_**Ps. im adding a poll to my profile to see if you guys want me to make a bigger harem to this story or not?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, morphman here with another chapter of The New Life. Also, check out my other story that I'm working out or the older stories that I posted. Anyway, ladies and germs, here is the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer-do I really need to say that I don't own Naruto or Halo stuff. They are owned by their creators.**

**5/20/11-beta **

Naruto stared at the burning village after the destruction that happened between a petty rivalry between him and the Teme. On his shoulder was Kyuubi she had one of her tails wrapped around his neck. She was looking at the burning village and back at Naruto as she was worried about him because he hasn't said a word since the village started burning after his battle with that bastard Sasuke. She then remembered all the things that happened to him after he left, the sadness, training and the some of the more... Personal stuff they have done. She blushed but was glad that her fur hid it. Her mind started to wonder back to what happened after they first left the village.

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

_In the land of waves, everyone was working hard as they lived in peace after Gato was killed by their hero. They even had there bridge named after him. A boy with black hair that had bangs almost covered his eyes. He had a mop hat with aqua and white strips. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts. His black sandals were next to him as he lets his feet hang from the edge of the bridge. He was humming to himself as he was fishing. Then a thought came across his mind._

"_I wonder how big bro is doing. I hope everything is all right with him in his village." The boy thought with wonder._

_That's when something caught the corner of the boy's eye. He turned his head to the side to see to shadowy figures walking up the path of the bridge. He squint as he tried to see who the people were. The figures continued to walk as the boy tried to figure out who the people were. Then he saw the mop of blond hair on one of them._

"_No, it couldn't be...could it?" he though with a little hope if it was who he thought it was. He looked a little closer to see three scar lines on each side of his face. That's when the boy eyes shot up in happiness. He shot up and started to run at full speed._

_The two figures stopped when they saw a small civilian boy running at him._

"_Who is... hey is that... it is!" Naruto though for a few seconds when a smile formed on his face. _

"_Naru-kun, who is that running at us?" Kyuubi asked with a raised eye brow pointing at the boy._

_She didn't get an answer because the boy glomps Naruto in the stomach, making him fall down and land on his ass._

"_Naruto, you came back!" The boy said with happiness._

"_Inari, didn't I promise you that I would come back?" Naruto said with a laugh and patted the boys head._

"_Yeah I no, but I thought you would come back in a few weeks." _

"_Yeah, sorry, I would have but I had other missions to do."_

"_Naruto, do you mind telling me who this boy is?" Kyuubi asked him._

"_O sorry hime." Naruto said. He got up and dusted him and Inari off. "Hime, this is a friend of mind when I went to the wave country for that escort mission a long time ago. This is Inari. Inari I would like you to meet my mate, Kyuubi."_

"_Bro, is she really the Kyuubi that I heard in a story once. Were he-i mean she could destroy a mountain with a flick of her tails?" Inari asked with curiosity._

_Naruto smiled and nodded. Inari yelled awesome and went to her asking her series of question which she answered with enthusiasm. Naruto smiled when he saw that. He knew that Kyuubi wanted a family but they couldn't at the moment since they didn't have any home, money and some help when the time comes. _

"_Bro, come on let's go back to my house. I know my folks want to see you again after that mission. I don't know why my mom wants to see you again." Inari said with confusion for the last part. _

_Naruto nodded while Kyuubi but him on her shoulder and they both head back to the house as Inari was trying to tell Naruto on what he did for the past few years._

_**Back in Konoha**___

_The village was becoming from one of the most powerful nation in the elemental countries to the weakest one nest to the minor villages near them. When word got out that Naruto left, and cut all ties with Konoha, the main things that helped them was disappearing one by one. First after Sasuke was made Hokage, his first order was to add Naruto in the bingo books and was wanted for being a traitor even if most people knew it was a lie. When Gaara heard what happened to his friend, he severed all ties to that village and made note to them that if any of their Shinobi crossed into their territory, they will be coming back in body bags. After that, the Fire Daimyou got word that Naruto was gone. To say that he was furious would be saying that Orochimaru wasn't a gay pedophile. He and Minato were great friends back before the Kyuubi came. He cut almost all but one percent of the villages of their funds. From the land of snow, Koyuki, the famous actress and Daimyou severed all ties with them and stopped all trade with them. The last one was the land of waves. That place always had Naruto as their hero. When they heard there hero was banished, they stopped all trade with them. Which was one of Konoha's major trades of resources. _

_All the shops that used to be open were now boarded up all except couple of the must need shops. The streets were now littered with now homeless people that were evicted from their houses. People were fighting over of hat little scraps of food people could get their hands one. The Hyuuga's were still one of the powerful clans but were now on sever budget on the clan. The same was happening to the only Uchiha left on the planet except that now people have seen the effects of their decisions. They all thought that with the demon was gone from there village everything would be in peace and Have the Uchiha be the kind and powerful leader he is. But, ever since he came into power, he became the dictator that ruled with an iron fist. His first order of business was to get rid of the council and publicly execute them, after that he was assembling his Shinobi forces to invade the Sand village even though Konoha's military was severally lacking with power. The people then started to reconsider the fact that now everything was a living hell now that Naruto was gone. _

_**Flashback no jutsu! Kai!**_

Kyuubi snapped out of memory lane from a pleasant feeling that she felt. She purred in delight as Naruto was scratching behind her ear. She nuzzled his cheek as he smiled.

"Well hime, now that all that I love is gone what am I supposed to do now?" He asked as he was sinking into depression.

She licked his cheek and said, "**I don't know what I always heard that being a mercenary was always good if one didn't want to be a ninja anymore." **She said.

Sighing sadly and taking one last look at what was once his home, he formed the ram sign and disappeared in a swirl of black fire.

_Two years later_

Two figures were running away from something that took out there whole group earlier. When they started their mission, the group had about 20 people. Then it started to dwindle as they traveled. One by one they were being taken out from the shadows and the only way to when they were attacked was when one screamed before they died.

"Come on were almost there!" one of them yelled. "We are almost at the rendezvous sight!"

"Good. When we get there, we might have a cha-auuughhh!" The other guy said before a kunai was through the guy's throat and was embedded into the tree. The guy was shocked that happened in front of him. He turned around to see a man that was taller than him was holding a scroll. The man was about to scream when a hand griped his face and lifting him off his feet. He squirmed as he tried to get the man's grip to loosen so he can run, but was in vain as the man's grip tighten around him. Then he felt something like a pinch across his throat. Soon he started to claw at his throat as blood started to flow out. Life was leaving the man's eyes till he fell to the ground with blood still flowing out of him and forming a puddle around the body. The man unraveled his scroll and marked off the last name on it. He unrolled it and stored it into the jacket and started heading back to one of many towns around the wave country.

"_Here's to another mission success." _The man thought with sarcasm. "_Man life is...repetitive."_

"_**Well, there was that on guy that was kind of strong for you Naru-kun." **__Kyuubi said in their mental link._

"_Well, yeah but that guy was low Kage that was almost as cocky as Sasuke." he thought._

"_**Hey do you still remember that battle you had with him for... You know?" **_She asked in a small voice.

Naruto was quiet when she asked him that. His mind then wandered back to the final battle that lead to his home to be gone from the map

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Naruto and Sasuke were starring each other on top of the Hokage monument. Now you may ask how Naruto was back at the village, well he allowed himself to be captured by the very ANBU that betrayed him and just broke out of his cell. _

"_So you finally came back dope just to see me I'm touched." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Shut up Teme. I'm here to help the people of this village. You may not care happens to them, but I do." He said. " Even though they chose you over me." He mumbled the last part to himself._

"_Hn. Who cares about this village. I only took this stupid job just so you can't have it and to destroy this village." Sasuke said with him crossing his arms._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. This Village was the reason my clan is gone and why my brother was a traitor. Now I'm almost within my grasp and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop me. Especially not you." He sent a glare to him after he said that._

_Naruto just stared back at him with emotionless. Then Naruto slipped into his stance that had him with his legs slightly apart and bent. His left arm was in front of him in a right angle while his right was parallel to the ground. Sasuke just smirked. His eyes turned red with three tomes around his pupil. Then it changed into a shuriken. He had on his Mangekyou Sharingan. He just got into a lose stance thinking that with his eyes he could beat him with ease. They stood there for a sec till they both charged at each other in speeds only Kage's would be able to see. Naruto threw a faint to Sasuke's face. He tried to block it to only be hit in his gut. Naruto jumped back before he was hit with a kick to the face. Sasuke was holding his side trying to heal it with what limited healing jutsu's he knew. Naruto started to do hand signs before Sasuke could do any more. When he finished he shouted __**Futon: Daitoppa! **__He brought his hand to mouth and made a huge blast of wind and was crushing or destroying anything in its way. Sasuke disappeared before it could hit him. He reappeared and punched Naruto in the face making him fly through the air and crash into one of the abandoned shops. Sasuke appeared in front of the shop and went through four hand signs and yelled __**Katon: Dai Endan! **__He took a deep breath then shot out a constant stream of fireballs everywhere. When he finished he saw the shop and a few more nearby all set ablaze. He turned around and started heading back to the tower when he heard something shuffle. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto rising from the flames of the shop and was walking out with his hands all the way to his for arms were lit on fire. _

"_Were you going Teme? You didn't think that was it did you?" Naruto said with a sinister smile while the flames on his arms were making him look more menacing._

_Sasuke scoffed and drew his sword from his back and had __**Chidori Nagashi **__surrounding his sword. Naruto growled and waved his arms in a sharp flick and the flames were out. He bit his thumb and smeared some blood on his wrist and then his sword appeared in a cloud of smoke. He drew it out to show a black blade with red handle and had what looked like a fox's skull. _

"_Nice looking toy. I bet you can't even use it dope."_

_Naruto charged at Sasuke with youkai pumping into his blade making it glow red. When he got close, he jumped into the air and then started spinning making it appear he was on fire making him look like a wheel that was on fire. Sasuke smirked and waited just for the right moment and blocked Naruto's attack making a shock wave with the impact from the two swords and making a creator underneath them. Sparks were coming off the swords as both of them tried to get an edge from each other. Sasuke did a sweep kick to get an edge over Naruto. Naruto jumped to avoid the kick. He noticed that Sasuke disappeared from his sight. He looked around, trying to find him. Soon he felt slashes coming from all around and cutting up most of his major arteries and he moved at the last second as he was finally to see Sasuke's sword in the place where he could have stabbed him in his spine._

"_Damn I missed." Sasuke said. He shrugged as he saw Naruto fell to the ground. He chuckled as he saw him on the ground not moving and blood puddle started to grow underneath. "Finally he's gone. Now that the dope is gone, everything will be smooth sailing." Sasuke though._

"_No, No, NO!" Naruto thought with anger. "If I'm going to die I'm going to take that Teme with me!" Naruto then slowly rise of the ground with his wounds sizzling from Kyuubi's youkai was being pumped throughout his body. His eyes turned red and became slits and his hair became spikier, his three scars on his cheeks became more pronounced. His k-nines became what looked like fangs and his nails became claws._

_Sasuke stared at him for sec before he scoffed at him._

"_You think you can beat me now?" he asked before he activated his curse mark to level two which made his skin turn grey with two giant hand like wings on his back. He made them flap which caused him to fly through the air._

"_**Try hitting me now dope!**__" Sasuke yelled arrogantly in the air._

_Naruto's body began to be covered by youkai and formed and outline form of a fox with three tails. He let out a savage yell which made a shock wave into the air and causing Sasuke to drop a couple of feet but still maintain flight. Then Naruto shot out his hand making the youkai stretch out and go after Sasuke. Sasuke moved to the right to dodge the hand. But, he turned his head to the side to see the other hand to grab one of his wings and violently rip it off his back making his blood splatter every. His blood in his curse form started to burn anything it touched. He fell to the ground, but was sent back up into the by a fist connecting to his chin. Soon Sasuke was being hit everywhere making him look a rag doll in the air. Then Naruto appeared with a super charged __**Rasengan **__that had purple and red swirling inside almost making it look like it was dancing inside slammed it into Sasuke's chest making it tear his closes and making him smash into the ground creating a shock wave and a massive creator. Naruto landed softly near the creator looking at Sasuke with eyes full of rage and was slowly raising even more as he saw Sasuke getting up in what looked the __**Raiton no Yoroi**__ on him._

_Sasuke laughed with a crazy gleam in his eyes. "__**This is just too much fun Naruto!" **__He yelled as he then charged the Raikiri in both of his hands._

_Naruto yelled as his skin peeled off and the chakra becoming one with his skin and sprouted 4 tails and continued to grow more as bone soon appeared making look like armor on him. Then he started to gather the chakra into a condensed ball in front of his mouth._

"_**Naruto don't! In this state you-" **__The Kyuubi tried to say before she was locked out from Naruto's rage. He used the chakra to shoot a black beam a chakra at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped as the beam passed him underneath his feat. When he landed Naruto was charge at him with his tail trying to hit him in the process. He sped through the attack and stabbed both of his hands in Naruto's body and gave him and electrified shocked that intensified each second. When he finished, Naruto's body slumped over with some blood coming out of his mouth. Sasuke pulled one of his arms out and was about to pull the other, when a chakra covered and held it with a grip that could bend steel. Sasuke tried to loosen the grip as he felt his skin burn with each second. Soon he felt his wrist was about to break till he heard a snap he looked to be that Naruto's back was bent in a weird angle. With that he took the chance to knee Naruto in the stomach to let go of his wrist. Naruto roared as he grasped his head as though it looked like he lost his mind. That's when Sasuke saw the chakra that covered Naruto's body was starting towards his stomach and leaving behind severe chakra burns all over. Naruto was feeling as though something was peeling off his skin with a hot kunai slowly. When it finished, he was on the ground breathing heavily as his body tried to heal the burns he had. Then he rose up slowly as his eyes turned yellow with a horizontal pupil and his eyes were covered in red. He stood up looking directly at Sasuke as most of his wounds finally healed._

"_**Come on dope HIT ME!" **__Sasuke yelled as he charged another __**Raikiri**__ and he charged at him. Naruto made a hand sign and made two bunshins. Then he started to make a Rasengan and was adding his primary element, wind. Soon it started to make a screeching sound as it soon made what look like a fuma shuriken. Then he threw it as he yelled __**Rasen Shuriken**__. Sasuke then used __**Kagutsuchi **__to block that attack but was shocked that it expanded as it touched the black fire. It was expanding too fast for Sasuke so he used __**Kamui **__teleport himself away from the blast and reappeared behind Naruto and stabbed him in the chest with his __**Raikiri. **__He smirked when he felt the blood splatter on his face and on the ground. But, then the body then exploded in blood and Sasuke was sent flying through the air from a kick from his back. Sasuke crashed into a shop that still some explosive tags on in which ignited from the sudden flux of chakra in the building. When it ignited it started a chain of explosions from one to the next till more than half of the village was up in flames. Sasuke got out of the rubble and started a series of hand sighs and yells __**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!**__ Multiple dragon head formed and flew at Naruto while he was doing hand sighs for __**Gama Teppou.**__ Naruto shot out a powerful stream of water to the fire but missed and had to jump at the last second to avoid to get burned again. That's when Sasuke shot out what he called __**Chidori Senbon. **__Thousands of electric Senbon needles were going towards Naruto as he did the __**Daitoppa. **_

"_Kuso, the dope keeps countering my every move! He must have low chakra now and tired from all that happened." Sasuke thought as he planned on how he will use the last of his chakra._

"_Shit I only got enough for one last jutsu. I can barely stand and my vision is going blurry." Naruto thought._

"_**Naru-kun, you have to finish this now. Your body can't handle all the stress after the mini Kyuubi transformation. Now with the natural chakra you absorbing, your body is at its limit." **__She said in distress._

"_I know, I'll just try to end this with this last attack." He said as his right hand was gathering the last bit of chakra he had into a __**Rasengan. **__Sasuke saw this and chuckled at the sight. He stuck his hand to the ground and formed the __**Chidori **__with his eyes reverting back to the original Sharingan. They stared at each other before they charged. As they both got closer to each other they thrust out there jutsu's for it to collide. It covered both of them in a white dome when it collided. As they tried to fright over who would hit who the dome was expanding and whatever was caught in the dome was destroyed. _

_The dome started to fade to show two figures in the sky falling to ground. A trail of smoke was coming off their bodies as they fell. One of them then moved and soon poofed and reappeared on the ground it was Naruto. He had some of his arm blow off as was somehow healing. The second body fell to the ground with a thud and making a spider web effect on the ground. Naruto limped towards the body. He saw say Sasuke barley breathing and trying desperately to stay awake as long as possible. He also says his body is reverting back to normal. _

'_Damn you dope. You think they will accept you back you are wrong." Sasuke said with a chuckle and coughed up blood. "Now they will hate you even more with the village almost gone and with everything that happened."_

"_Well, with you gone, at least the people will have a better life without you running things." Naruto said as he took a blunt kunai out. "Now there is something I need to do."_

"_What are you...?" Sasuke said before Naruto had one hand holding his head and had the kunai stabbing his eye. Sasuke had a muffled scream as the Naruto was slowly removing his eyes. After a few minutes Naruto had both of Sasuke's eyes in his hand and with an eyeless Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke groaned when he couldn't see but darkness. He then started to laugh. "You think... you won... but you didn't." He rasped._

"_What are talking about? With you gone this village will become what it used to be."_

"_What...village?" Sasuke asked before an explosion was heard. Naruto quickly turned around to see the Hokage monument faces were gone. Then he saw buildings, shops and soon the Hokage building explode. He turned back to see Sasuke laying there dead with his hands in a ram symbol. Naruto growled and started to run as fast he could from where he was to the North gates. More shops exploded and rubble started to fly through the air and blocking the ways fastest to the gates. _

"_Damn it at this rate I'm not going to make it." Naruto thought in frustration. He turned a right as burning wood got in his way as he was about to cross the bridge_

"_**Naruto let me do something. Pump some of my youkai into your body and let me take control of your body." **__ Kyuubi said._

_Naruto nodded as he felt her youkai fill up his body and letting her take control of his body. She then started to flash through ancient hand sighs and Naruto saw a portal in front of him. He didn't ask any questions but just jumped into the portal. The portal closed before a giant rock went through it. Naruto looked around to see nothing but black and when he looked down he was on so kind of floor. Kyuubi then appeared next Naruto and kneeled down next to him with concern as she tried to see the damage Naruto got._

"_**You baka why did you let yourself get hurt this bad!" **__She screamed at him._

"_I'm sorry my hime. You know how I am...almost all brawn but no...brains." Naruto said before he passed out. Kyuubi eyes widen and checked to see if he stilled had a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she heard a faint beat. She shook her head at her mate's stupidity. _

"_**Oh what am I going to do with you koi?" **__She thought to herself as she started to heal him the best she could. _

_After a few days Naruto woke up in the same place that he was sent to. When he tried to sit up he felt a weight on his body. He looked down to see Kyuubi resting her head on his chest and snuggling it to her. He was also mumbling about him punishing her for being a naughty fox. He had a small smile as he started to pet her head without waking her and he laid back down thinking back on what happened. Kyuubi opened stirred in her sleep as he felt something on her head. She shifted to see what it was. She looked up to see Naruto petting her head. She smiled and was about to kiss his cheek when he looked down at her._

"_Kyuu-chan even though you saved my life and all, but where the hell are we?" He asked as he sat up and positioned her on his lap with his arms around her waist. She nuzzled into his._

"_**We are in a place where the laws of time and space don't apply.**__" She said. _

"_Now why, pray tell you brought use here?"_

"_**Well, it was the only place I could think of?" **__She said with a pout on her face and with her fox ears out making her cuter if it was even possible._

_Naruto rolled his eyes and scratched behind her ear. He made a clone and switched with him so he can stretch and get all the kinks out of his body. After hearing all the right places he sighed in relief as the last crack was heard._

"_Kyuu-chan, Come on its time to go." He said. _

_She purred as the clone scratched the one place behind her ear, she changed into her fox form with two of her tails out. Naruto crouched down so she could hop onto his shoulder. Naruto got up as he was going through the hand signs. The portal then opened up. They walked through it to see they were in the boarder from the land of waves._

_Flash back no Jutsu! Kai!_

He shook his head as he went through a secret passage that he found awhile back in his travels the side of a mountain in the out skirts of Kumo. There was twists and turns and everything was pitched black but he has long since remembered the path. Then there was a light at the end of the path. When he entered there were lights hooked up on the ceiling. There was a couch that could fit a couple people from the Akimichi clan...there was any of them left. Down the hall there was bed room with a bed that could fit three to four people. With the bed room was the bathroom which also had an indoor hot springs. Naruto plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh as he threw the scroll with money he earned to the grow pile with the other in the corner. Kyuubi appeared next to him in a red and black flash.

"**So koi, what do you want to do?" **She asked in a playful manner.

"Hmmm, well I know someone here wants to have some fun, but I don't know who?" He said.

"**Can we? Please, please, please, please, please." **She begged with what all women knew the puppy dog no jutsu**.** Narutolearned after years of that being done to him how to ignore it.

"Maybe to night my pet but first, we need to figure out on what we're going to do since life is totally boring now." He said.

"**I don't know and I don't care, but I want you so bad right now." **Kyuubi said as she was straddling his lap.

"Yes, I know my pet and as I said later." He said. Then he got an idea. "How about this, if you can figure out something, without it involving play time twenty-four seven, then I will give you a special reward tonight."

With that said Kyuubi got out of his lap and started to go deep in thought on how to liven up there life without the constant sex. She was going through her mind to figure if there was anything she could do to liven up there life. Soon she started pacing around as she was thinking. Naruto chuckled as he left to get them some food from a nearby town. He was under a Genjutsu as he was shopping for some food. As he was picking up some food, he noticed a couple of kids that he knew were orphans running around with scraps of food in their arms. He saw them run into an alleyway. Being the person he was, he wanted to try to help them. The food was sealed into a scroll he had and then followed were the kids went on the roof. As he followed, he saw the kids go into a house that was abandoned. He dropped to the ground silently and looked through the window see the kids putting the food in a pile and trying to separate it evenly with the rest of them. When Naruto saw this, it reminded of himself when he was kicked out of the orphanage. He took the scroll out with the food again and took some of the perishables out and put them in front of the door. He knocked the door a few times before disappearing quickly. The kids opened the door slightly to check if there was someone to hurt them. When they confirmed that they were safe, they opened to see the food there. They looked around before quickly bring it inside.

Naruto smiled as he was heading back to his hide out see Kyuubi still thinking, but now in her fox form and rolling on the ground while mumbling 'must think' over and over to herself. He chuckled as he went to the kitchen area and started to put the food away and started making dinner. Few hours later, Naruto set the table with some stake, sake, some Yakisoba with Ankake sauce, some sushi and chocolate mochi for dessert. He called her to come and eat as he sat down. She came in back in her human for, but with her fox tails and ears out.

"So you figure out any ideas yet?" He asked as he munched on his stake.

She was eating her Yakisoba when she looked up. She slurped the noodles before she looked up.

"**Well, I did think of one but I'm not really sure if it's a good idea." **She said with uncertainty.

"Why do you say that?"

"**Well, because if we do this...we won't be able to get to this plane of existence ever again." She said quietly. Naruto head as though she was speaking normally.**

"What do you mean this plain of existence?"

"**Well, to put it simply, this jutsu is usually used for only if a demon was going to help another world that was about to be destroyed by an unknown force. But nobody really had need for it, so it was lost over time except for the nine demons like me." **

"So what your saying is this jutsu will take us some were in an another place."

"**More like a different universe that's vastly different from ours. But yeah that's the gist of it."**

Naruto was silent after she said that. Went deep in thought thinking the causes and the effects of what happens if he agrees. Kyuubi just stared at him nervously as she continued eating. The tension of the air thickened as the silence continued on. She started to munch on a mochi till Naruto finished thinking and let out a sigh.

"Well...what do you want to do? I'm willing to go since there is nothing left for me here except for you." He said as he finished his steak.

"**You know me koi, anywhere you go, and I'll be there with you every step of the way." **She said with a smile.

Naruto smiles and nodded. "Well then, get whatever you need we'll leave in the morning."

"**Uh actually make it in about a week. He he" **She said sheepish.

"WHAT!" He yelled

"**O look at the time I got to..." **She said before disappearing in a hurry.

"Oh no you don't you're getting a punishment instead of a reward you hear me. PUNISHMENT!" He roared and disappeared to find her.

"_**Ooh punishment can't wait, if he actually finds me, but I won't be able to sit for a week." **_She thought as her tails instinctively cover her ass.

"Found yeah." He whispered in her ear as she turned round slowly to so him with a sweet smile that she knew that she was in trouble.

She then shrunk down to a chibi as it looked like Naruto looked like he grew with black aura around him and glowing red eyes. You could hear the sound of screams and begging to stop from the passage making people that traveled in it believe that it was haunted.

_One week later_

Naruto and Kyuubi were out of the mountain and checking over there things one last time before they leave forever. Kyuubi was looking over the seal on the ground. She winced as she could still feel the sting on her ass from Naruto's punishment back then. Naruto finished looking over the stuff they needed. He put them in a storage scroll and then sealed them to his body.

"**The seal is ready to go koi." **

Naruto nodded and looked around before looking around for the last time.

"Well this is it. Good bye world." He said quietly. Kyuubi hugged him gently.

Naruto hugged her back and kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath and started doing hand signs quick succession. As he was finishing Kyuubi remembered something about the technique.

"**Oh yeah now I remember, this will randomly take us to a troubled world and we have no control over it." She said as Naruto finished and a portal appeared and started sucking them in.**

"WHAT! You tell me this no-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was all he said before they were both sucked in and started traveling through a multi-colored tunnel.

As they traveled their bodies were falling apart into millions of little pieces. Soon they disappeared completely when they reached a whit light at the end.

_Reach_

There was tons of people working themselves to the bone with one goal in mind, to become a Spartan. The age with them varied from some from the age of ten to the age of 21. All of them were training themselves to help the war. As they continued on with what they were doing, they all stopped when they saw a silver orb appear in the middle of a training field. They saw grow bigger and more violently with electricity surrounding it. When it touched the ground, it just vaporized. Then when it disappeared, they saw man that looked like it was made for perfection and unfortunately no clothes. Soldiers started to form a circle around the man while some of the women had to look away with full blown blushes on their face. The man stood up and open to revile with sapphire blue eyes.

"_Kyuubi?" _he thought as he looked at the soldiers.

"_**Hey sexy, I didn't know it was my birthday." **_She said through their mind link with lust. "_**So did it work?"**_

"You, what do you have to say for yourself?" One of the guards said as he and the rest of them loaded their guns.

"Uh...I got lost on the road of life?" Naruto answered nervously.

**Cut! Print that's a wrap folks. Hope you guys like it and if it met your standards. Anyways, I'm looking for a beta for this story if you guys are willing than just let me know. Anyways, the poll on my profile will only be open for a few more chapters so vote fast. Now please review. The more reviews the faster I update people. So until the next chapter Ja ne! *disappears as the brutes break through my door.* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***floats to the ground with a parachute." He guys hope you are enjoying this story so far. The poll on my profile will be going down after this chapter. Like some were around the morning or so. Also I was hoping for more reviews since for some strange reason this story of mine is becoming popular with all the alerts I'm having for this particular story. Well I would like to thank all my viewers that are reading this. *Master chief and Naruto walk in* Hey guys how are u liking the story so far.**

**Naruto: Why the hell was I naked in the last one?**

**MC: More importantly, why am I a girl? *points rifle at me.***

**Me: Yeah about that...*Runs as Naruto and MC chase me." Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it is, Naruto and Halo don't belong to me.**

** "Well Naru-kun, you got your wish. Life isn't boring any more." **Kyuubi said to him in a 'are you happy now' voice.

Naruto growled when he herd her. She shrunk in size and hid from his gaze in his mind, fearing for another punishment. He sighed trying to calm down. He looked around his surroundings for the hundredth time. He sighed as he knew he couldn't even move his hands. He looked up to see his hands being held by a metallic device that made his hand immobilized. He could charge chakra into them, but when he tried he got electrocuted with enough electricity to lose his concentration. It didn't hurt him, no it actually tickled him.

_"Now how the hell did I get into all this shit?" _He asked him self again.

"**Don't you remember, it only happened a few hours ago." **She said.

"_O yeah." _He thought as his mind wondered back to when it started.

_Flashback no jutsu! Few hours back_

_ "Uh...i got lost on the road of life?" Naruto said uncertainty in his voice._

_The guards face faulted at the obvious lie. They got back up as they started to squeeze the trigger. _

_ "Wait! Wait! Can I have one last request before I die?" Naruto said as he held his hands up and was trying to bye some guards murmured to them selves at the request. Then one of them lowered there rifle and stepped forward._

_ "Fine, what is your request."_

_ "Can I put on some clothes?" He asked. The guard nodded and was about to order one of the other guards to get him some clothes but was interrupted by Naruto. "No allow me." Naruto used one of his fangs to bit his thumb and then smeared some blood on his arm. The guards looked at him confused, while the women were just about ready to jump him and taking him right in front of everybody. Scroll appeared in a puff of smoke making everyone's eyes widen. Then he looked through it to see which outfit he should wear. When he found it, he put some chakra into it making him covered in smoke. The guards brought there guns up and were about shoot when the smoke cleared showing them he was now fully clothed in his hokage outfit. Every one started at him. In one part of the building, Some one was watching the whole thing and had ideas going through there head._

_ "Who or what is that person. I must have him. He could be the key to help end the way and help my research to help further the Spartans. He must be kept alive to be dissected." The person thought._

_ Back at the training field, everyone was still looking at him. Naruto raised an eye brow and looked at him self. "do I have something on me?" he thought in wonder. When he looked back up h saw the guards pointed there weapons at him with some kind of tiny red lights on his body. _

_ "All right men, Ready! Aim! Fire!" bullets started when the leader yelled the command. Naruto stood there turning to see all the bullets flying at him. To people they couldn't see it except maybe the few that survived the augmentations. Naruto just saw them as tiny pebbles flying at him at high speed. So he let them waste all there bullets at his filling him with all the bullets they had. When they stopped they saw him full of haloes and bleeding. _

_ "God...damit...you...bastards..." Naruto said before falling on his knees. Coughing up blood. "Some...one...will...avenge...m...eeeeee" he said before the last of his breath left him and fells to the ground. The life leaving his blood underneath him growing into a puddle.__ The guards had there weapons on the backs and were walking over to pick the body to bring to the doctor. Thats when they were something. Everyone looked around as the sound grew louder and echoed all around them. Then they realized that it was chuckle laced with evil. Looked around when they noticed that Naruto's body was being covered in a red aura. He rose up slowly as the bullets were coming out of him and his wounds being healed. The ground underneath him started to crack as the aura grew bigger. The air was thick with power, the guards were on there knees from the pressure. There life was flashing within there eyes. They looked as Naruto was now floating in the air with an image of a fox floating above him. Everyone was cowering in fear at what they saw. Then Naruto slowly descended to the ground. Every one could barley breath. Naruto looked at them with his eyes red and slitted and full of anger. "Now that I know my chakra works. Maybe I should scare them a little?" Naruto thought to him self._

_**"Do it! I want to see the looks on there faces when they see a true god!" Kyuubi said with glee in his mind.**_

_ "__**Now what should I do with all you pathetic people?" **__Naruto said with his demonic voice. Everyone was trembling at what he said. The guards were trying to get there weapons off there back, but failed due to pressure. _

_ "What is this thing that is doing this to my Spartans?" The doctor thought while watching the whole thing in the building._

_ "__**Well I got one idea." **__Naruto said as his arms were being consumed with back fire and raising them above his head. The everyone closed there eyes waiting for the attack while some tried to run as fast as possible from him. Then the pressure was gone and they herd someone laugh out loud. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, o my god you should have seen all your faces this is priceless." They all open there eyes to see him laugh at them on the ground. He got back up wiping the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He was catching his breath from all the laughing._

_ "Okay, okay. I'm good. So you guys going to actually do something to hurt me." Naruto said in a bored tone. _

_ The guards charged at him with all there guns. Some had duel weapons with a pistols and a m6's. While others took the high ground and got snipers posted around him. Naruto looked around and whistled at what he saw. _

_ "I'm touched you guys have a mini battalion just for me." _

_ "You are coming with us to the detention cell to be interrogated." The caption said as he signaled the rest of the guards to get ready to shoot. Naruto chuckled. "Whats so funny?"_

_ "What's funny is that you guys really think that you could take me with all this kid stuff?" Naruto said to the captain as he started making hand signs. The guards tensed when he moved._

_ "Why do you say that. Your clearly out numbered." The captain said with arrogance._

_ "Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he finished the last hand sign and yelled __**Daitoppa! **__Soon a massive wind current was blown and all the guards and everyone else was holding on to something for dear life as some were being blown away. Then Naruto made his signature hand sign and yelled__** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **__Smoke covered the area. When they cleared all there jaws dropped to the ground. In front of them was about two hundred copies of Naruto right in front of them. They also saw that some of them had what looked like s knife but was shaped like a diamond with two had some kind of blue orb that was spinning in his hand._

_ "Now, __**who's first?" **__Naruto asked as he pumped youki in his body._

_ The guards opened fired on him and his clones. The clones jumped in all directions. Some were shot in the head and dispelled but more took there place. Sone the whole training field was like a war as guards were taken down while the clones just kept multiplying. While the battle was escalating to a point were more fire power was being brought in, Naruto took that chance to bolt out of there and started trying to find the exit of this building. When he turned a corner, two of the Spartans that were combat ready stood there. They wore the Close quarters Battle armor. They had two different colors on them. The shorter one was pure black armor with a number on the left chest plate. The other one that looked more for a girls armor was dark blue with the numbers on her right arm. There helmet had somewhat a T shape with a gold visor so you could't see through it. It had medium size cheek guards. It had shoulder pauldrons that looked like a rectangular that curved into the chest. When Naruto looked a closer look it was attached to the deltoids,Biceps' brachii, and the brachialis. The chest was attached to a black armor underneath it. He saw that it had four plates that were bonded together into the body. He also saw that they both had combat knifes on there armor. They both saw him and one of them threw the knife with deadly aim. He dodged the knife while the other Spartan was charged at him. Naruto put some chakra in his hand and punched the Spartan in the helmet. Naruto knew that with his strength plus the chakra, it should have shattered the helmet, but instead it just cracked it slight and the Spartan punched him in the solar plex. Naruto coughed slightly from the hit, but Naruto held firm and kneaded the Spartan in the stomach and then hitting him over the head with enough force to shake the whole building and making him go through the flour. The other Spartan then charged at Naruto with its fist cocked back. Naruto looked at her and kinda knew it was a straight so he moved his head to the side and caught her wrist. He didn't notice the other hand grabbing the knife. The blue Spartan was about to stab him but was stopped dead in its track and felt it couldn't move. No matter how much it struggled. Naruto chuckled and mentally thanked Shikamaru for teaching him his clans jutsu's before he died. Naruto the forced the Spartan to drop its weapon and made her dance like a he took out a needle and threw it in her neck. Making her fall unconscious. Naruto turned and was about to leave but felt a hand on his ankle. He looked down to see that it came from the other Spartan in the crater he made. The Spartan's grip was tightening around Naruto's ankle. Naruto tried to loosen the grip, but it felt as though it wasTsunade's grip for when the old pervert did something stupid again to her. The Spartan then tossed him through a wall as he stood up and shrug off the debris off him. _

_ "Oh my aching head." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. Looked around to see he was in an armory with the same armor the Spartans had and what looked like the state of the art armor in a corner. "Hello what do we have here?" He stood up and saw that said markV. He tried to open it but it had an electronic device said locked. Naruto raised and eye brow and smashed it making the container open. He looked back to see the black one shaking off stuff, while the blue one was waking up and shaking her head. "Shit! Well, if you can't beat them, steal there stuff and use it against them." He thought as he was scrambling to put one the armor before the Spartans can get to him. _

_ This armor was much more different than the ones they were wearing. The helmet was made out of titanium and had a neural interface in the head made his reaction time more faster than before. The body suit was made out of Nanotechnology also made out of titanium. The outer shell was made out titanium, It covered his chest, arms,hips,legs,calves,feet and his hands. There was also a fusion core in the back. Some parts of his body had high powered magnets to hold weapons._

_ "Now if only it was..." As soon he thought that, the armor turned to the color dark orange with parts that are black. Naruto looked at him self over as he flexed his hands. He looked up to see the to Spartans staring at him._

_ "How the hell can you use that? Only Saprtan-ll's Commandos are only able to use those armor. You just a regular guy that hasn't been in the program." The black one yelled at him in a deep voice._

_ "Then that means I'm a special case dumb ass." Naruto said as he took off the helmet. "phew that s better." _

_ "__**Attention all personnel! This is doctor Halsey. I want all you to capture the intruder alive and detain him! I repeat, capture and detain the intruder alive!"**__ Dr. Hasley said over the intercom in the science wing. _

_ Naruto then felt the Suit get heavier. "What the fuck?" He yelled as he tried to get it to move again. _

_ " Thats the fusion core shutting down. Without it its just a metal suit that ways over one thousand pounds." The blue Spartan said._

_ "A thousand pounds huh?" thought to him self as he started moving the suit with pure strength. The Spartans and the doctor in the science wing as she was seeing it through a screen had there jaws to the ground seeing a normal human using the suit without the augmentations. _

_** "**__Who is this man and why isn't he one of the applicants I had looking for?" Dr. Hasley thought as her mind was going through the possibilities with Naruto._

_ "Damit this thing is heavy with all the weights and gravity seals I have on." Naruto thought in frustration as he was barely standing as he tried to put his arms in a fighting pose. _

_ "__**Well then, why don't you just unseal them so you can you this thing better." **__Kyuubi said trying to help. _

_ Naruto nodded and thanked her with a kiss to her forehead. He then started pumping chakra into the seals that he put all over his body. He hunched offer as one by one the seals were released for the moment. Naruto's body started to glow as more of his seals came off. The Spartans tensed and got in a fighting stance if Naruto was going to do something. Dr. Hasley had the computer analyze the battle that was happening right now. Trying to get an explanation on what Naruto was. To her dismay, the computer kept giving her either an unknown reading or from her smart AI, Kalmiya, who was made by the very memories of the doctor her self, couldn't get any thing on him. Naruto felt the last seal being released off him. He sighed in relief as he felt the weight and pressure gone from his body. He got up slowly feeling at though the armor was a second skin. The Spartans were stumped. They knew that even a Spartan with the augmentations could not even move an inch with the full body armor. They watched in surprise and a little horror that Naruto was stretching and popping his knuckles. They also saw him have a red aura covering his body, his features becoming more animalistic. Naruto got in a fighting stance. The Spartans did to but with more openings than they did the first time in there stances. They both stood there just staring at each other, waiting for each other to make the first move. The Spartans blinked as they wait. Thats when they noticed Naruto was gone within there sights. They tried to look before the Blue one was then shot up in the air and was sent through the ceiling. The black one was looking every were before it was then being sent through the ceiling to. Both Spartans were trying to stop there speed, but was then hit on the opposite sides of each other. Soon they were being it by every direction from Naruto at high speeds. With each punch was laced with youki and was making cracks in the armor. With the last punch he threw he destroyed the armor on both of the Spartans chest and back plates and his hands armor in the process. He looked down at his hands and flexed them to see if he broke anything. He rolled his shoulders and started to put some of his seals back on but only enough so he can still move in a decent pace and fight at about low to mid Jounin level._

_ The doctor was in total shock. She just witnessed a human with no augmentations beat her prized Spartan-IIs. She started at the screen as she saw Naruto start heading down the East corridor. _

_ "Who is this man?" she thought to her self as she saw two guards with tranquilizers bullets and were looking for Naruto. Dr. Hasley used a seperate frequency so that Naruto couldn't hear her command._

_ "Guards Sixty-five and Sixty-six, When you see the intruded aim for the neck since that is the only exposed area on the intruder."_

_ "Copy that doc." Sixty-five said on the com link. They then started to follow the trail of foot impressions on the ground. They followed along and they also saw some of the unconscious bodies every were they turned. Then they saw Naruto in a room admiring room full of weapons he never saw. _

_ "Huh these things look pretty." Naruto thought with stars in his eyes._

_ "__**You know there nothing compared to the Justus. Ok sure they can pierce a persons skin big stinking whoop. All u need is on senbon and there you go death instantly. There people and there metal things." **__Kyuubi scoffed at the statement. The guards aimed there guns at Naruto's neck. They slowed there breathing to steady there aim. They pulled trigger and the bullets fired into Naruto's neck. Naruto felt the bullets enter his skin then he also felt the liquid being injected into first thing he noticed was his vision was getting blurry. His strength leaving him._

_ "Kyuubi what's...hap...pen...ing?" Naruto asked as it was getting harder to talk._

_ "__**I don't know. I'm trying to heal it, but its reacting faster than the healing factor is trying to purge it out of your system." **__Kyuubi said in his mind._

_ Naruto saw the guards coming at him as he collapsed to the ground and losing conscious. The last thing he saw was the guns pointing at his head before he blacked out. _

_ Naruto woke up in a room with light bars in front of him. The armor he wore earlier was gone from his body and was wearing to his usual shinobi clothes, To his left was bed and to his right was a toilet with no seat. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked up to see his hand held by something. He tried to charge chakra into his hands, which led an electric current corse through. Naruto laughed as it as the electricity was going through his body. He stopped his chakra and stopped the electric shock._

_ "Well this place it funny. I think I'll stay for a while." Naruto thought._

_ "__**I agree. These humans in this world are so different than us. They don't even have chakra. We are gods!" **__Kyuubi said with glee._

_ "Weren't you a god already?"_

_**"Yes but this is different."**_

_** "**__Right..." Naruto thought as he was planning on how to join this little place._

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

Now a person was walking towards to the holding cell with two other people besides her. The person in the middle was a tall blond haired that went a little over her shoulders. She wore a lab coat. Her hight was five feet six was around her twenty's. She had an hour glass figure with mid c-cup breasts. Her legs were slender and firm. She wore a black t-shirt while it had pockets in the chest area, she also wore light brown pants with black combat boots with steel at the tips of the boots. She also had a firm body that indicated she was in good physical condition. She was the head and the director of the Spartan program. It was Catherine Halsey.

To her left was another blond. She was about late teens maybe 18 to 19 years old. She was around five eleven in height. Her body was in almost perfect condition for flexibility and speed. She also had dark brown eyes. Her face had not baby fat and was elegant at the same time. Her legs were firm and slender. Her breasts were D's and border lining double D's. She had on a white no sleeve hoody that had the Spartan symbol on her write shoulder. She also had short shorts that stopped at mid thigh. She had also white running shoes that had mud at the soles of her feet. She was holding a MA5 fully automatic assault rifle. On her hip was a combat knife. Her name was Jamie. She has long forgotten her last name when she was here. She also had the nick name chief, from the other Spartans.

To the right of , was a red head that was tied into a pony tail. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than it was from Naruto. She was about five eight in height. She had more of the hour glass than Jamie did. She had on a muscle no sleeve shirt with a picture of a flaming skull on the back. She had on some basketball shorts and some running shoes. She was holding two m6 in each of her hands. She also had a bored tone on her face. Her name was Kelly

"Ok so tell me again why are going to see the prisoner again. He's just a person who could do special things big whoop." She said.

Just sighed from Kelly's out burst. "For the last time, we need to get data on him since se was the one that took down all you Spartans, guards, and some was able to use the markV armor with no augmentations and was able to move in it when I remotely powered it off."

"Well I for one, Don't care even if the Spartans can't see him I am the fastest Spartan there is. He can't beat me." Kelly said with arrogance. The doctor just rolled her eyes as they got closer.

Jamie was thinking and remembering on how that one man took down the whole guards and two fully fledge Spartans in there armor single handedly. She also remembered the way he took them down with such accuracy and with no wasted moves with each attack. Then she remembered the power that was radiating of him. The look of his was almost primal. The look of his eyes when he looked at them. The way his muscles moved with each move. She was memorized by it. Almost like in a trance. Then a picture of a him naked popped in her mind and a blush was creeping up on her face. She shook her face to get the blush off as they got close to the cell. The sliding door open to see Naruto still hanging on the wall. He looked up to see them standing almost in front of him if there wasn't the bars in the way.

"Hello Mr..." Dr. Halsey started to say.

" Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi." He answered.

", I would like to answer a few questions on how you were able to all the things you did." She said as she stat down in front of the bars.

"Sure but first let me get out of these thing." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Meh, then ill do it my self." Thats hen he pored chakra into his hands and let the girls see him get electrocuted and break free of the binding and not even phased by the electricity. Jamie and Kelly aimed there guns at him and were about to pull the trigger, but the doctor gave them the single to stand down. The hesitated for a few seconds before they put the guns away. Naruto chuckled.

"You guys don't no how to let loose do you?" He asked and sent straight through the bars and got a chair to sit casually in front of the Halsey. The doctor just stared at him before shaking her head and regain her composure.

"Ok first things first, What are you?"

"I'm Human of else would I be." Naruto said with "are you stupid?" voice.

"Right, have you gone any mutations, augmentations or some kind of change to your body that has made you the way you are right now?" The doctor asked with an eager tone as she asked this particular question.

Naruto hesitated when she asked that. "Actually...no, everything I have done has been through blood, sweat, tears and lot's of hard work that would as I see it put yours to shame.

"**Don't forget that you had help from a beautiful vixen along the way." **Kyuubi chirped.

"_You know I would never forget you my pet." _He said to her on the mind link then he got an idea. "Dr..." He looked at her name tag. "Halsey, do you mind if I get a friend here?"

Halsey raised and eye brow when he said that. "Even if I let you your friend could never find this place."

"O I'm not worried about that." Naruto said with a smile. "besides she here right now listening."

"What how can..." She said before she was caught off.

"Watch." Naruto then flashed through some hand sighs and bit his thumb. He slammed it to the ground and yelled **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **

** "**What the hell is a jutsu?" All three of the women thought.

The room was then covered in smoke. Jamie and Kelly brought there guns back up and were looking around to see if there was going to be an attack when they started to here something...purring? They waved there guns to try to clear the smoke. When they cleared they saw Halsey still sitting there but Naruto was now scratching a little red fox behind its ear. All three of the women were fighting the urge to yell cute and pet it fox yawned and open its eyes to see the women. The fox tilted its head to the side making it more cute than before. Two of the women squealed and went to pet it. Dr. Halsey stared at the fox while thinking.

"_I most have a sample of his DNA. With it reversed engineered, I could have a whole new type of Spartans!"_

_ "_All right guys stop no before you make her wanting more." Naruto said with a smirk.

The women whined as they stopped. The foxed whimpered and looked up at Naruto with big pouty eyes and with its ears down. Naruto raised an eye brow when he saw this.

"Kyuubi you know that I'm still suppose to punish you right?" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw the foxes expression change from pouting to a playful one.

"**OOOO, if I have a punishment can I have one of the women here help you?" **The kyuubi said making all the women's eyes bulge to epic portions.

"H...h...how is...th...th...that fox able to talk?" Kelly asked in a shaky voice.

"Well she's my friend I was talking about. Do you want to talk to her in her human form or keep her like this?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

The women looked him as though he was crazy. "What if you don't believe me then ask Kyuubi." He told them as he pointed at her. The women looked at the fox expecting to be right. Then they saw the fox be engulfed in black fire and turn into a beautiful women in front of them. Then they saw her hug Naruto behind him with her arms draped over his shoulder.

"**There were go. So is that better to talking to you people?" **Kyuubi asked.

's mind was gone. Everything that has happened today, has made her go on the deep end with the possibilities. She was Shaking her head as she was trying to regain her bearings. Kelly wasn't doing any better. All the things that she thought that was impossible and what she thought was a fantasy was now proven wrong from one man. With Jamie she just kept her thoughts to her self but had a feeling she never felt before when she saw the Kyuubi hugging Naruto like that. She was gripping her rifle tight to make her knuckles turn white.

"If you actually human, then how can you do all that stuff you did back there?" Halsey asked.

"O thats easy, I'm a Ninja!" Naruto said with a fist pump and Kyuubi just rolled her eyes from that statement.

"No really what did you do to do all that shit?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"I'm telling you the truth I'm a ninja."

"A Ninja? As in those who stay in the shadows and kill without any one noticing? Those types?" Dr. Halsey said with unconvinced voice.

"It's true."

"Right and I'm a flying monkey that was mind reading powers." Kelly said. "If your a ninja the do something a ninja could do."

"Like what?" Naruto asked. He always liked a challenge.

"ok um..."Kelly said as she got into a thinking stance. "OOOO, okay I want you to sink into the ground with all the lights on and then be back into that cell."

Naruto shrugged and made a hand sign and started to merge with the floor. The women were watching as he was completely into the floor and started to rise out of it at the other side of the bars in his cell again.

"There happy now?" He asked in a bored tone. The women nodded and watch as Naruto phased through the bars again and sat on the chair. The Kyuubi reverted back to her chibi fox form and climbed Naruto so she could rest on his shoulder.

"Ok Mr. Namakazi, Now that we know you are a ninja, can you tell us were you got your training?" Halsey asked as she started to write down everything she saw on a electronic note pad while she had her AI recored everything there doing on a tape so she could review its contents on a later date and maybe figure out a way to replicate how Naruto did all those things.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi for help on an explanation.

"_What am I suppose to say to that?" _He thought through there mind link.

"_**Well, we could tell them the truth or we could give a lie. Which ever you choose I'll be there to help you." **_She said to him.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "well the first thing you guys should no is I'm not from this universe."

"What do you mean not from this Universe? Were you from another one from the other 27?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"No to be more precise, not from this plane of reality."

raised and eye brow but didn't say anything. She motioned him to continue his explanation.

"Ok, well to start off I was born in a village called Konoha..." With that, Naruto started to tell him the four elemental countries and his village. He told him the night his father help stop Kyuubi stop destroying his village on the night he was born. He also told him the beatings, assassination attempts, the poisoning, the burnings and the scars he got when he was a kid to the very last detail. Kyuubi was silent when he was telling them about that. She remembered how helpless she was when she was trapped with in him and could do nothing. She started to cry as he was telling them. The other women had mixed reaction to what Naruto said to them. From the doctor she felt angry and sad for him and wanted to go to his dimension just to reek havoc upon them. Kelly was sad and had tears on her face. Jamie had tears and anger. She wanted to kill all the villagers that do him. She also wanted to comfort him but didn't want to with all the people around. Naruto continued with his training trip with his sensei. The women chuckled when they called him the pervy sage, but also had fire in there eyes when Naruto told them why he called him that.

In heaven, a gray haired man sneezed while he was spying on a couple of angels in the baths"_Hmmm someone is talking about me." T_he man thought before he noticed that the angles were in there towels and surrounded him with things that could hurt him.

Back on reach, Naruto had a smile on his face when he felt as though the old pervert had got his ass kicked. He went back telling him his fight with pain. His rise to kage. He also told him the battle he had with Madara, the very reason that made his life a living hell. Then he told them his battle with Sasuke and how it led to the destruction of his home. After that he told them his life as a mercenary.

"After that I used a jutsu that took me a week to use and I got teleported here. After that you guys know the rest." Naruto finished. He wiped a few tears that escaped his eyes while he was telling them everything.

The women said nothing as they let silence linger in the air. The first to do anything was surprisingly Jamie. She went over to him and gave him a hug. Then Kelly soon joined and so did . They hugged him as Naruto was sitting there shocked on how they reacted.

"_What, I thought they would resent me like everyone did the first time." Naruto _thought as he hugged them back with tears.

**"**_**Koi, you don't have to worry about that. I sense that these people will accept you for who you are. Plus, you are a very special person my koi." **_The Kyuubi told him as she nuzzled into his neck.

"_Why do you say that?" _He asked in true confusion.

_ "__**Because koi, you have the one gift to make everyone change even if you barely talk to them and also make them your friends."**_

__Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. They all hugs for a few minutes before they all let go of each other. Jamie and Kelly had pink blushes on there faces when they let go of him. Dr. Halsey, Wiped a few tears off her face and put her pad away.

"Well Mr. Namakazi..."

"Please call me Naruto. They way you said it makes me sound old." He said as he interrupted her. The girls giggled when they herd that.

"Ok,_Naruto,_ I believe that you should stay here and become a Spartan with us, but you don't have to do the augmentations since for some reason you could us the suits without it. What do you say girls?" She asked them.

The girls blushes got redder and moved there heads so Naruto couldn't see them but nodded in agreement.

"Alright ill stay here. But can I help out with your trainers. With the way you guys are running it, almost all of them would have died in an actual battle. The other thing I haven't told you guys is that when I fought all of you guys, I didn't fight my hardest. You guys were actually warm up for me." He said to them as he saw there eye go wide from what he told them.

Dr. Halsey nodded as she regained her bearings from the information she has gotten.

"O yeah were am I going to sleep?" He asked sheeply.

Halsey thought about it for a few seconds before she had an idea. "Since all the male dorms are occupied at the moment, there is an opening near these two girls room that you could use."

The girls turned there head around to look at the doctor. There eyes big as dinner plates and blushes that could make an apple jealous. Naruto had a grin on his face as herd this.

"Sure I'll take it. You girls wont mind right." Naruto asked slyly.

The girls couldn't respond as there minds were going into over drive from what could happen with him near them and in the whole girls dorm. They didn't notice that Naruto got in between them and had an arm around there waists. The eeped before they started to show him around the building and were he was going to bunk. Halsey shook her head with a smile as she saw them leave. She was heading back to the science wing to figure out what her next move was going to be now that Naruto has alter the balance of power.

She didn't notice a figure in the shadows as she passed by. The person in the shadow rand to a secluded so he couldn't be heard. When he was gone he got a computer and started a communication with the Head of the military.

"What do you have to report?" A man asked on the computer.

"Sir, we have a new person joining us here on reach and this person could be the one that could help us in this war." The person said.

"Good, I want you to keep me posted and also try to get him to be on our side. From what you told me he could be on either side." The man said before cutting off the communication.

The man then put the computer away and started heading back to his dorm. Both of them didn't know was that there transmission was being tapped and the covenant has just got the location for the Spartans.

**There were go the next chapter was out. This one got out faster since one, I got more reviews, two, this one was bugging me in my head. Lastly, I like this fic to much to ignore and I'm on my spring break. Well any ways, I hope you guys like this and it was better than the last one. Review this story and tell me if you guys have suggestion to anything. For question just send me a mail thingy and ill get back to you as soon as possible. So until then Ja ne! *runs to the food store and gets cookies for every one***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys Morphman here with another glorious chapter. As you guys no there was a poll on my profile. Most of you, scratched that all of you guys voted for the bigger harem. All right. Now I'm going to need a a little help on who should be in the harem. I already have a few who is going in but I'm not going over than five people in the harem. So you guys tell me. If you guys have a personal request, then send me a mail explaining why I should. The one's I know I'm going to put in the harem are: Master chief,Fem kyuubi and Kelly. So there is two spots open for this. Any ways here the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Damn, you bungie and Masashi for betting against you guys on poker night! *Waves fist in the air.**

The sun was setting as most of the people were finishing fixing most of the damage from earlier. The grounds were almost fished. The building was still under construction and the guards were all taken to the medical center recovering from what happened. Everyone was returning to there dorms and talking about the one man army. The women were most talking about how well he looked. Then men were admiring his power and the things he just did. The two Spartans that Naruto beat were in the cafeteria talking about what happened to them.

"Hey Adriana, lets take these helmets off. I'm starting to feel stuffy in this thing." The black on complained.

"Fine, I was feeling a little claustrophobic anyway." She said.

They took of both of there helmets and placed them on the table. The one named Adriana,who had brown hair with a couple of bangs covering her right eye. She her eyes were the same color blues as Kelly. She was roughly six foot. She looked to be around her twenties Her face didn't have a blemish or scar on it. She had a depressed expression on her face as she sat down on the chair.

The black Spartan took his helmet to reveal a man with really short black hair with Brown eyes. He was around his mid twenties. He had a scar on the side of his right cheek. He was Jai. The current leader of the gray team.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Jai asked her with frustration. "O you want anything? Soda, decaf, latte?"

"I'll just have the usual." She said.

"Right..." He went off the to get them selves some drinks.

She nodded as her mind wondered back to her fight with Naruto.

"_Who or what was that. I know for sure no human can do that and I'm defiantly sure that was no way in fact a Convenat." _She thought to her self. "_Maybe its a new type of alien that just got off its planet and has different reaction from this planets atmosphere?" _She shook her head form the thought. If that happened it would have been reported to everyone already. She looked to to see Jai bring dozens of sodas in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other. He sat done and placed the coffee in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Was all he said as he was chugging down his second can.

"So, got any ideas how that guy beat the living day lights out of us." He asked.

She shook her as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well I think that guy was a demon that took over a persons body." Jai said.

"Yeah right, you been drinking to much soda. Don't you know that stuff is bad for your health." She said pointing at him.

"Yeah, and did you know that coffee stops your growth." He countered.

"Right, says mister short stuff anyway." She said while patting his head playfully.

He rolled his eyes and smacked her hand away from his head. He grumbled about "annoying women" as he drank his soda. She giggled at his antics. Then they heard the intercom go off.

"_All staff and nonactive duty Spartans, please report to the meeting room for briefing. I repeat, all staff and nonactive duty Spartans, please report to the meeting room for briefing." _Dr. Halsey said.

"Great just when we got back to." Jai complained as he put his Helmet back on and made his armor change to gray. Adriana Sighed as she did the same thing and they started to run to the meeting room.

Both of them got to the meeting room as they also saw the staff entering. Then they say there last member of the gray team. He was wearing the same type of the close quarter armor on as them. But, his was more of the recon armor. He was the tech expert of the group, helmet was also the prototype of the markV helmet. The things that make his armor different from Adriana and Jai was that his chest plate was more angular and flat like and not really attached to the body like the others. The helmet was large and had rounded features with a rise on the top of your head with two black triangles pointing out. It also had breathers on each side of the mouth. He stood about five eight in hight. He was Mike.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them.

"Hey man." Jai said.

"Hey Mike." Adriana said with a hug.

"So, What I miss? Besides you guys ignoring each others feeling." He asked as they both walked in to them sputter and denied things that weren't even said. Mike shook his head as he sat down in between them. The doctor came through a back door and told every one to be quiet.

"Thank you for getting here quickly. First, I want to talk about the events that happened earlier today." She said to them all. The group started to murmur after she said that. She tried to calm them down but none of them listened. Soon got louder to a normal conversation level. A tick mark formed on her face as the conversations continued. She rubbed her temples as they continued talking. She got a pistol and fired a round in the air. Silencing everyone. She put the pistol on the podium as she cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Some on give me the damage report on what happened." She looked for any one to give the report. She saw a hand rise and motioned the person to report. The person was one of the guards that was sent to the medical center.

"The damage report stands..." He looked down on a pad to see what happened. " The training fields are fixed and ready to use for the spartan-II's. The building is fine and will be able to be fully operational by from the damage from the intruder. The weapons storage was un damage and the prototype suit you made had been secured back in the container with new security measures. The guards will be able to start there shifts after a night in the medical center." The guard said before sitting back down.

"Thank you. Now is there anything else that needs to be added to that?" No one said anything as she looked around. She nodded as a few minutes passed by. "Ok now we are going to watch this tape we have on the intruder. It contains the from the time he appeared to the time we finally captured." As she said that a holographic person appeared next to Halsey. She wore a toga. She held a tablet in her left hand.

"Deja, I want you to put up the recording from this afternoon and playback everything up to Twelve twenty-two forty-three."

"As you wish Dr. Halsey." Deja said before opening her hand and bring up the recording.

With that, everyone in the room was silent and was watching the events unfolded to them all. To the ones that weren't there, there faces were pale at what they saw. All the destruction from one man did. Some were shaking in fear they saw him transform the first time around. The people were astounded at what they did. They also in the backs of there mind, were wondering if one person could do that and wasn't a Spartan, why couldn't they. Then when they saw the two members of the gray team getting there ass handed to them without the suit, they were shocked to the point were the scariest thing they saw was but a small pebble next to it at what they saw. Everyone jumped in there seats a little when they herd a booming laughter in the room. They all turned there heads, to see Mike pointing and laughing at what he saw.

"So ha ha telling me mmmhhhmmm that two of the best fighting Spartans we have ahahahahahahahaha got there asses handed to them on a silver plater by a guy that wasn't even a Spartan? Ahaahahahahahahahah this is to much." Mike said between laughs and was holding his sides from the laughter. Adriana and Jai, hung there heads and had gray clouds over them.

Everyone sweat drop at the sight and went back to watch the recording. The people gasped in shock as they saw Naruto put on the suit and was using it as any other Spartan. When they saw the armor shut down they thought it was over for the guy. Boy they were in for a shock when they saw Naruto lift the suit up with sere strength. Some of the people fainted at the sight.

"Hey doc can you tell me how much the suits way without the fusion cells activated?" Jai asked as he looked up again. He also whacked the back of Mikes Head to shut him up. Halsey looked at her pad to make sure.

"It weights around one thousand pounds. You should know this."

"Just making sure."

Everyone turned the attention back to the recording to see Naruto release things of his body from what they could tell. Everyone in the room was in wonder on how a man can do what a Spartan was trained for. Then they heard Mike laugh double over in laughter as he saw Adriana and Jai getting thrown in the air and getting there asses beat like ragged dolls. The recorded ended as Naruto was being taken to the cells. Deja then removed the recording and disappeared back to were ever Ai's go.

"Now any questions?"

For the next few minutes the room filled with questions. More repeated than others.

this person really human or some type of alien species that just been discovered?

Answer: Yes he is a human that had some extreme training to do everything that he just displayed.

Can were get the same training from him?

Answer: No. His train was only used from when he was kid. If you try it now it would kill any one of you and maybe the Spartans.

Is the guy single?

Answer: Yes, but is currently isn't looking for any one.

The doctor had to repeat answers until she told them that all further questions will be answered at the end of the meeting. She also wanted to stop all the women for asking if he was seeing any one. She wanted to finish this meeting she regained there attention on her.

"Okay, on were going to wrap up this meeting with me introducing a new member to the Spartan program and to the staff."

"Um, Dr. Halsey?" Adriana asked.

"Yes, Adriana."

"Is the person going to be a new Spartan recruit or a new staff helper."

"I'm glad you asked. He is going to be both."

The room was silent at what they heard. A staff and a Spartan? All of them looked at each other in confusion and murmured to each other. The gray team and some non active Spartans were thinking the same thing.

"_Who is this person and if he is going to survive the augmentations?"_

Halsey cleared there throat. Every one quieted down so they could hear her explanation.

"All right I know what you all are thinking, but it is possible for to a active Spartan being a staff take a look at Petty officer Mendez. He is a Spartan-I."

"Yeah but he is retired Spartan. He is only allowed to train the new Spartans after there generation became obsolete." A random Spartan said.

"That maybe true, but he can also beat all you Spartans with his eyes closed." Dr. Halsey said with a smile to the Spartan. The said Spartan was quiet after that. "Any more stupid remarks? No? Good, back on the subject, This person that will be joining us will help out Mendez with the physical portion with the Spartans. He will also be deployed with all Spartan mission if the need arises." She explained.

"So who is the newbie thats joining. Bet you I could beat him with my eyes closed and one arm behind my back." Mike joked.

"Yeah who is it?" A random guy asked.

"Most of you guys have already met him." She said before taking a few steps back.

"We have?" Adriana asked for everyone. She got her answer as everyone in the room saw lighting bolt struck the ground, blinding everyone with the flash. Thy rubbed there eyes while the Spartans were squinting inside there helmets. When the vision in everyone's eyes returned, they saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and staring at them with a smile.

"Yo." Was all he said.

Everyone in the room was frozen in there place making time feel as though it stopped. At the same time everyone was drawing there weapons and were aiming for his head. All the Spartans in the room had the combat knifes in hand and were charging at him. He stood there amused at what he saw.

"_This place is going to be fun."_ He thought in amusement. He looked around and to him everything was as slow as a snail. Scratch that as slow as malaise. He was about to stop them all with some wind manipulation. He was beat the punch. Everyone heard the pistol being fired again. The Spartans stopped with there knives just mere inches from Naruto's vital points. He just smirked at them.

"Everyone stop panicking! He is not going to kill any of you." Dr. Halsey said trying to regain order.

"What makes you so sure?" Jai asked as he inched closer with his knife.

"Because..." Naruto said before he sweep kicked the two Spartans in front of him, grabbing there knives and had them at there throats. "**I would have killed you without you noticing."** He said with his demonic voice before stabbing there knives besides there head and helps them up.

"As I was saying, before Jai wanted to do a idiotic mistake, This here is Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi, the newest Spartan recruit and new Physical teacher for the Spartans."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?" Mike asked Halsey as he put his knife away.

"Yes, I'm sure besides, with him helping you guys train, the Gray teem will be able to survive longer. Now the meeting is over. Go back and get ready for tomorrow." Halsey said as she dismissed everyone and left to her room. Everyone slowly filed out the room quickly as possible. The only ones left in the room were the gray team, Dr. Halsey, and Naruto with a kunai spinning in his hand.

"So you are sure that he won't betray you?" Adriana asked. She and the rest of gray team took there helmets off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides I'm sure he won't do any thing. Right Naruto?" She said.

Naruto nodded. "Hey when I make a promise I keep it till the day I die."

The gray team looked at each other for a sec before they took a few steps back and huddled to discuss things to them selves. Naruto raised an eye brow and pointed at them.

"Uh, is that..." Naruto asked to no one.

"Yes, it is." Dr. Halsey interrupted him.

The gray team broke there huddle and went back to everyone else.

"All right, but if we see one thing out of the ordinary, we of team gray that we will stop you by any means necessary." Jai said. Trying to be intimidating.

Naruto's face was neutral when he said that. Soon he he chuckled which was getting louder till it was a full blow laughter. "You know kid, your a gaki, got spunk I'll give you that."

"What you think your better than me? Also what the hell is a Gaki?"

"I don't think, I know I am. But, since you say your better why don't you and your friends do a little test tomorrow at the training field since I'm going to be training all the Spartans from scratch." Naruto told him before he turned his back and started to leave. He turned his head. "It means brat in Japanese."

"Fine and when we win I want you to admit you are nothing but a loser." Mike said.

Naruto stop mid step when he herd him. His anger rising a bit, but he hid it well with a smile that meant immense pain, but they didn't know that.

"Ok but if I win you and your team will be disbanded and forbidden to meet again." Naruto told with his hand sticking out. Mike looked down to see it and shook it. Naruto disappeared in a vortex of water. Mike turned around to his team mates so they could discuss a plan to beat him. Mendez and Halsey just shook there heads and left to get ready to watch Naruto to teach the cocky team a lesson.

_7 am. Girls dormitory. _

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his room. The room was the size his guest bed room back in his old home. It had a desk thats big enough for studying. It came with a desk lamp. He also had a drawer that he put his clothes and with come clothes that the staff have provided him. He was sleeping on a bed that also goes into the wall. The sun's rays were creeping through the blinds and were shining on Naruto's closed eyes. He grumbled as he opened of his eyes. He growled and turned to his side to get some more shut eye. He growled in frustration as he couldn't. He sat up at the edge of the bed. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he got up and stretched. As he was stretching he saw Kyuubi in her fox form curled in a ball and was still asleep. Naruto petted her head gently to not wake her. He got a towel and headed across the hall to the bathroom. He forgot that he was now sleeping in a girls dorm and he left it open slightly.

Jamie woke up as her alarm clock blared. She slammed her hand to shut it off She yawned and sat up. She got out of bed and started to do her morning working which conceited with push ups and crunches. When she finished her sets, she went to her dresser to get some clothes and a towel. Still with a daze she didn't notice that the shower was running. She was stripping as the shower was entering. As she was down to panties she heard the door open. She looked up to have her eyes pop out at the sigh of Naruto wrapped in a towel. He was drying his hair as he was walking out. Jamie was frozen stiff as she watching Naruto dry his hair. She looked at his chest more closely looking at some of the scars on it. She noticed the scar that looked like a hole on his left side of his chest. Naruto opened one eye to see that Jamie was staring at his chest and was slowly migrating down to his waist. A playful smirk donned his face. He cleared his voice to get her attention.

"Ma, Ma, I didn't you wanted me that bad Jamie." Naruto said teasingly.

Jamie's face lit up faster than any laser and was going through new shades of red. She started to sputter apologizes to him. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Hey its ok, I was just kidding." He said. He turned to leave before saying one lasting. "O and you have really a sexy body. If you let me, could I get some research for a book of mine?" He laughed at Jamie's face before he left and went back to his room.

When he entered, he saw Kyuubi laying on the bed licking her fur. She look at him and yipped happily. She hopped off the bed and transformed to her hybrid form and gave him a passionate kiss. He returned it with the same intensity. Kyuubi's hands roamed his chest as he held her close. Her hands got to his towel and was about to let it loose but as stopped by Naruto. She pouted.

"**Ahhhhh, can we? Please?" **Kyuubi asked in her cutest voice.

"Not now I got give them a test that helps almost everyone." He said to were as he went to his draw to get a no sleeve nylon shirt, a pair of boxers, and basketball shorts.

"**Your going to give them **_**that**_**?"** She asked as she watched him get dressed.

"Yeah. It's going to be good for them in the long run." He said as he finished getting dressed. He put his weapon holster on his hip and checked it to see if he has everything he needed. He nodded and kissed Kyuubi on the cheek quickly. "I promise will have some fun tonight koi." after that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kyuubi sighed and changed back to her fox form and started exploring the tower again.

_The training fields_

Naruto reappeared in the middle of the field. He looked around to see if any one was here early. He looked up to the sky to see what time it is. He nodded and started to stretch. As he was stretching, he saw a man walking towards him. He had a gray mustache and was balding. He had a scar running down from his right brow to his chin. He looked to be around his mid-forties. His body was still well built for his age. He had a cigar in his mouth and wore the standers army uniform. He stopped in front of Naruto and puffed some smoke.

"So your the one thats going to help me with these brats huh?" The man asked.

Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Hello to you Mendez. Yeah you here to watch me teach a good lesson to the gray team?"

Mendez chuckled. " Yeah. Those brats need a good kick to the ass."

" Should there be any more people I should no about?" Naruto asked as he did some squats.

"Yeah the entire staff, Halsey, and all the trainees." Mendez as he was thinking over. " Thats all I could think you want a cigar?"

Naruto shook his head. "So your saying that everyone wants to see what's going to happen. You guy know that I'm not actually going to try against these gaki's right?"

Mendez chuckle. "Me and the doctor do."

Naruto nodded and started to do push ups as the staff was getting chairs and a table set up for them. Then, the trainees were jogging over to the field and getting good seats to see the up coming battle. Naruto stood up and looked at the growing people surrounding him. At one side he saw the staff eating and waved at him when they saw saw him. To his right, he saw a betting pool with everyone, With his hearing he had the bigger odds in this. To his left, he saw the trainees talking amongst them selfs. Mendez patted his shoulder and told him to kick some ass as he went to the huge group with Dr. Halsey. Naruto then saw the gray team walking through the people without there suits.

"You guys aren't in your suits?"

"Yeah we don't need them to beat you." Mike proclaimed. Jai and Adriana shook there heads from the out burst.

"Right okay. Well here are the rules of this test." Naruto said before he reached into his weapons pouch to pull out a timer that was similar to what Kakashi used when he did the test. He also brought out two bells and tied them to his pouch. " The object of the test is for you three to get these bells from me."

"Wait theres two bells and three of us." Adriana stated.

"Yes, two of will pass and wont b kicked out of Gray team while the other will be reassigned to an out post for the rest of his life." Naruto said with a three of them paled at what he said and looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Now I want you guys come at me as though your going to kill me. Anything you use is permitted."

"Are you serious?" Miked ask not believing at what heard. Naruto just nodded.

"So if you guys want to wear your suits now and bring weapons then go and get them. O one more thing, If you all fail to get a bell then you all will be separated forever." Naruto added before they all ran back to get there gear.

A few minutes passed as everyone wait in anticipation. Naruto was just sitting on the ground in a meditating position as he waited. He opened his eyes and stood up to see the gray team in full gear and full of grenades and ammo with some weapons being held by the magnets on there suits.

"So you sure you can take us?" Jai asked him as he loaded up his gun.

Naruto chuckled and popped his neck and just stared at the group with a smirk.

"All right on my mark. !" Naruto yelled as Adriana and Jai charged at him. Mike stood back and had his gun pointed at Naruto's forehead.

"_Well at least two of them have some kind of brain." _Naruto thought.

Naruto stood there as they charged at him. He then reached into into his weapons pouch, making Adriana and Jai freeze in place and took a step back with there Guns at the ready. Naruto then pulled out a blue book and started reading. The gray team had a sweat drop form there heads.

"Don't mind me with you guys at your level, you guys wont even touch me." Naruto told them with out looking up from his book. Jai shook his head and fired a bullet. Naruto just caught it between his fingers and then threw it back with enough force to chatter Jai's gun in two. Adriana Then fired her gun till it ran out of bullets. Naruto just moved side to side as he was reading. He caught a couple of bullets and turned the page. He threw the bullets back at them and destroying Adriana's and Mike's guns.

"So, anything else you guys going to do?" Naruto said with a bored tone.

"Thats it! Every person to them selves." Mike yelled and charged at Naruto again.

"First lesson: Taijutsu. In other words hand to hand combat." Naruto said as he caught Jai's fist with his index finger. Jai then spun around and tried to kick him but was stopped by Naruto's knee. Jai was about grab the bell but was kicked in the chest and flung backwards to were Mike was and landed on his back. Miked looked at Jai and poked his helmet. He poked a couple of times before he was smacked in the head by Jai. Naruto was still reading as this was happening. He turned the page and chuckled a he read.

"Great, I'm all alone again." Adriana said to her self as she charged at Naruto. Naruto sighed and put his book up. He saw Adriana closing in on him. He flashed through some hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. A purple field started to surround them.

"There now you guys can't escape and no one in the group can help you."

Adriana looked around at the field. She then looked at naruto to see his hand pointing at him. She jumped into the air and started spinning. She was like a drill in the air as she heading right at him. Naruto smirked and allowed the a attack hit I'm. He was thrown back to the barrier and everyone saw him getting shocked by it. He fell face first to the ground. Adriana walk slowly to him. She saw the bells and was about to grab them when she felt her body stop. She tried to move her body but couldn't. Then her helmet started to crack in half and fell off her head. Her face started to burn on one side. Her skin was peeling off on that side and shoed Mikes face.

"_You said you would be there." _Mikes face said.

"What I never."

"_No you left me to when I needed you!"_

"No no I...I..." She said as tears started to form.

Then her stomach started to bulge to reveal Mikes face.

"_You turned your back on us." _Mike said with anger.

"No I didn't, I was suppose to get hello-"

"_You left me there to die!"_

_ "You are worthless."_

_ "Traitor!"_

_ "You are nothing!" _Both of them yelled.

Adriana started to cry. Then her arms started to get close to her throat. Her hands wrapped around her neck and started to choke the life out of her. Then it stopped. She looked around to see she was completely alone. Then a body appeared faced down to the ground. She approached it slowly to see who it was. She slowly turned the body to make it's head roll. She gasped in horror when she saw It was Jai. He has his head cut off. Bullets holes all over his body and parts of his body burned. Her breathing was shallow. The tears rolling off her face. Then a another body came into view. She saw that it was Mike. His lower half was gone completely. His organs were barely hanging on to his body. His eyes were gorged out. His mouth opened showing his tongue was gone. His hand were nailed above his head. Adriana screamed at the sight and from the shock at what she saw. After a few minutes of crying and screamed, she passed out from fatigue. Her surroundings started to faze out of reality. The surroundings then became the training field. Everyone was confused. First they saw her running at Naruto, the next thing they knew they saw Naruto point a finger at her. She stopped and just stood there. Then they heard her scream and faint.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu." Naruto said snapping out of his daze." Genjutsu is also known as illusions." He looked at Mike. " So you going to try anything?"

Mike thought it over for a second before standing up and getting ready for a fight.

"I might not be able to get those bells, but I do know I will fight to the last breath to get those bells from you so at least they will be together." Mike said with conviction.

"_He reminds me of me back in the day. Looks like ill give them a chance to see if all of them can get it." _Naruto thought. "All right since you put it that way." Naruto then threw two med packs to Mike and threw Adriana at him. Mike caught her at the last second.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked. He started to heal his team mates with the med packs.

"I'm going to give you guys one more chance to pass my test. You all got 10 mins." Naruto answered and started to meditate.

After a few minutes passed Adriana and Jai woke up. They looked a Mike for an explanation. As Mike filled them in, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi at what just happened.

"_So what do you think?" _He asked

_**"I think that they are just cocky and only can work together when there in a pinch." **_She said.

_** "**__I wouldn't be so sure. They act just like my old squad when I was young."_

_ "__**Yeah, but back then they didn't have to work together all there lives. They only just recently got together, from what I'm reading right now." **_

_ "Wait what do you mean as your reading right now?"_

_ "__**Well I'm reading the files of team gray since that Halsey women said I could."**_

_"Ok, well I got to go as the ten minutes are up. Love you."_

_ "__**Love you to. We still got to test the new bed out." **_She said slyly before she cut the mind link with him.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the group looking at him with there helmets off.

"All right, have you guys all figured out what you guys are going to do for getting the bells?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Since we can't take you on one on one. Were going to get as a team." Mike said before he put his helmet on.

"Yeah, our selves we have no chance of beating you." Adriana sad and putting her helmet on.

"But together we might be able to get the bells." jai said and put his helmet on.

Naruto nodded with a smile. He got into a fighting stance and waited for them to attack. The field was silent. The crowed waiting for something to happen. Naruto staring at them with intense eyes. The Gray team in there stances looking back at him. Then the gray team ran at him with there knives drawn. Naruto brought two tri-prong kunai's out and started to parry every attack from them. Each attack was precise but wasn't good enough to penetrate Naruto's defense. Everyone was watching with different reactions. From the trainees, the had the look of awe and respect to Naruto what he was doing. From the staff, the guys were jealous but also respected him. They were jealous because the women side of the staff had heart shape eyes as they watched him. The Doctor and Mendez jus watch wait for the result of this battle.

"You guys did good, but, its time to end this. So lesson three:Ninjutsu." Naruto jumped back a few feet. He started to flash through some hand signs and yelled _**Doryuusou! **_Te ground shook and spears made from the ground shot out of the ground and was spreading every were in the barrier. The gray team used there strength ad tried to smash what ever it was in there way. It worked half way, before the spikes caught them in mid run. They tried to wiggle out and to no vail. Naruto walked towards them.

"So any last words?"

"Yeah...boom." Mike said.

Naruto raised an eye brow and looked down to see grenades underneath him. His eyes widen and he jumped back before they exploded. Naruto sighed in relief that he got out in time. He watched the smoke clear to reveal that the were out of the spikes and were running at him again. Naruto smirked and ran through hands signs again and yelled _**Hibashiri! **_Jets of fire formed around Naruto. He then made it race toward the team making them scatter in different directions. He stopped the flames a few minutes later after seeing half of the field was burnt to a crisp. He saw the gray team separated my walls of fire. Naruto shook his head and used a simple wind technique to put out the fire. The gray team knew it was pointless and they looked at one another. Then they all walked up to Naruto and said one thing at the same time.

"We lose."

Naruto nodded and put the barrier down.

"You guys know what this means right?"

They nodded in sadness and what for him to say.

"You guys...pass." Naruto told them with s smile.

The Gray teams heads shot up and looked at Naruto in surprise. Everyone else was looking at Naruto in confusion.

"W...what do you mean we passed. We failed to acquire a bell from you." Miked asked him.

"The purpose of this test wasn't to get the bells."

"Wait if that wasn't then what was it?" Jai asked in confusion.

Naruto shook his head. " To think I thought you guys were smart" He mumbled to him self. "Mike, can you please tell them what this test was about."

"Sorry teach, I don't know." Mike said to them. Naruto just palmed slammed his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Teamwork. That was the purpose. Kyuubi read your mission history. I wasn't pleased from what she told me. You three have almost no sense of trust and always try to get things done by your self. In which it results in long missions and team mates lives on the verge of death." Naruto said in what he called "Iruka" voice. The whole team felt a wave of shame when Naruto told them. He was right, they always did things them selves and left everyone behind. Then Adriana thought of something.

"Uh sir, Who is Kyuubi?" She asked.

"O, She's my mate."

"Mate?"

"My wife..." Naruto told her with a dead pan voice.

Naruto then told Kyuubi to appear and she did with a swirl of red and black flames and in her fox form with her teeth showing and her tails waging threatening. The gray team drew there Knifes and were about to go and attack the fox, but was stopped by Naruto in a defense stance with his sword drawn. He had on the coldest glare on his face.

"You guys don't attack my mate." He said to them. The team froze in there place. They were having second thoughts before they saw him laughing. He put his sword back and everyone watched as the fox turned into a very beautiful women in front of there eyes.

"Everybody, please meat Kyuubi." Naruto said to everyone. The men were drooling at the sight of her. Adriana smacked both of her teammates head to make them stop staring.

"_**Now Naru-kun, you know your not supposed to tease the men here." **_Kyuubi said with a pout.

"Yeah, but its funny at peoples reaction." He said with a grin. The guys were having one thing in mind.

"_Damn luck bastard."_

"Anyways, I want everyone here to know something so get over here. All of you know." Naruto said and motioned everyone to come. When he did that, everyone came and circled around him. When he made sure that they were here.

"I want all of you to take this words that Im going to tell you and always remember them when your about to do something important." He said. Everyone nodded as he finished. " this sis something from my teacher told me. It may be worded differently but it has the same meaning." Naruto took a deep breath as the words from his teacher came back to him, as though they were being said to him for the first time. "Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum that's true...but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum."

"_**O Naruto. You still hold on to that after what happened to you?" **_Kyuubi thought to her self as she saw everyone taking his words seriously.

Naruto nodded and then clapped his hands together."All right now I want all of the trainees to run a 50 mile run."

The trainees groaned and start to complain when Naruto said something about doing on the hands and knees and all of them bolted from the scene. The gray team looked at Naruto for what they should do.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? I said _all_ trainees to run." He said to them as they sighed and started to run. " What are you guys doing your going to be doing it on your hands and knees for not getting a bell."

They groaned and started to mumble about sadists. Naruto then told them to take there suits up and there distance is doubled. They cursed that would make a sailor blush as they did as they were told.

"You know brat, you and me are going to get along just fine with training these brats." Mendez said as he chuckled at the sight of gray team doing the route won there hands and knees. Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now that trainees are gone for a while?" Halsey asked.

Naruto and kyuubi looked at each other before a huge grin were on there face.

"**I know just thing to do." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and they both disappeared into the ground. Mendez looked at Halsey and they both thought the something.

"_Teenagers and there raging hormones._" Then bot of them left to do something to pass the time.

**There you guys go. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I don't no if its up to people standers. Anyways people, please review and I don't care what you people. Also constructive criticism is also helpful. Well till next time! Ja ne! *Gray team passes by and say they hate me as they do the course." also I'm putting a poll to see if you guys want a lemon on the next chapter since i some how i am writing two diffrent types of chapter five and i just wanted to know if you guys want the lemon one or not.**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys and heres another amazing chapter of this story. here is the amazing chapter I give to you people. Also I'm in constant wonder if my readers are actually closet perverts. **

**Disclaimer-i mean really guys, if I actually owned anything from Naruto and Halo, then I wont be here stuck at home alone with no girlfriend at the moment.*cries in a corner in depression***

The couple reappeared back in there room. Kyuubi said and fell face first on to Naruto's bed. Naruto shook his head at what he saw. He started to take his shirt when he winced. He looked down on to his body to see that he was actually wounded. By the team. He chuckled and smiled.

"_Well it looks like I'll have to praise those gaki's. They actually got a scratch from me." _He thought in happiness. He was about to wipe the blood off when he saw Kyuubi looking at him with big puppy dog eyes. His eye brow was twitching from that look. He kinda guessed that Kyuubi would want to have some of his blood. After all she got that quirk from Anko from all the times that she 'accidentally' cut and licked his wound till it healed. He shivered from all the times when she tied him to the bed and used a kunai to make cuts all over his body for her blood fetish. He looked her again and his will was starting to crack. Kyuubi reverted to he baby fox form with the small tail and big eyes. Her tail was wrapped around here tiny legs with here ears folded down and her eyes in big making her cute as possible.

"_I...will...not...break..." _he thought as more of his will was fading.

"**Please master...can I like some of your blood?" **She asked in her most cutest voice she had. With that Naruto's will broke and sighed in defeat.

"Fine my pet, but if you make anymore wounds on me then your getting punished for it." He said.

Kyuubi squealed in happiness as she glomped him as they both fell down on to the floor. Still in her chibi form, she licked his wound with happiness. Naruto was chuckling as she licked him. He scratched behind her ears as she was finishing licking up the wound. She purred in content as he did that. She soon reverted back into her human form but minus the clothes. Naruto fought back the noose bleed that was about to burt.

"Koi, will you please put on some clothes?" He asked her as he was trying to sit up. She pushed him down as she shook her head.

**"Koi, I got an itch that hasn't been scratched. I was beginning to think that you were forgetting one of you duties as a mate." **She told him with lust filled within her voice and eyes.

"Really? I have been forgetting something?" Naruto playfully said. Kyuubi growled and was lightly scratching his chest making sure that she doesn't scratch him on the chest. She then started to grind her hips against his waist, feeling a slight bulge in his pants. She smiled as a groan escaped from his lips.

"**Please master...can you help your pet scratch that itch that has been bothering her?"**

He was thinking clearly before Kyuubi undid his pant and stroking his member making it hard. "Fine, since you are so eager. But were going to do a session instead of a just regular sex that you have been so craving for. Well for the first part at least." He said to her. He got up and fixed his pants. Kyuubi got on her knees with a huge smile on her face from hearing that.

_**"Yay! We haven't done a session in a while." **_She thought in glee. Her mind wondered of the possibilities. As she her mind was wondering Naruto was digging through his drawers as he was looking for something. She was getting restless as Naruto was looking for something.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, he finally found the thing he was looking for. He walked up in front of her a showed a scroll that had the kanji for toys. He made the ram sigh and the scroll burst into smoke. In its place a was a collar, different types of gags, some rope, body oil, and other stuff they used back in Konoha. He placed the collar around her neck. The collar was also a seal, made so that it can stop the Kyuubi's youki from burning or acting up during there 'fun'.

_Warning bdsm theme for the first part. Skip if your not into it or skip the lemon after this to the next part. _

Naruto picked up the rope and started to tie her up in a complicated knots so that she couldn't escape easily. He started with her arms behind back with her wrist crossed and bound. Then after he finished there he then went to her chest. He wrapped the rope above and under her breasts. The ropes were also bound to her upper arms and made the left over rope wrapped to her breast. Naruto checked to make sure that the knots he did were secure and she couldn't wiggle her way out. When he checked on her arms he noticed that when he made her arms move, the rope tighten around her breast and earned a groan from her. He smirked, and went back to look through what he could use for there session. While he was thinking and looking for what to use, Kyuubi was struggling a little in her binds. She felt the rope slowly tightening around her body and she was getting more aroused each time that the rope tighten on her.

Naruto turned around with a some type of beads and a long silver bar in one hand and in the other was a bright red ball gag. He placed the beads and the gag next to her. He then spread her legs to see some of her juices coat her thighs a little.

"I see that my pet is getting horny. Is she getting aroused from the feeling of the rope or how tight its getting from your struggles?" he asked her gaining a blush from her. He started to tease her sex with feather light touch that gently caressed the her entrance. She moaned at the feeling. He continued to tease her for a while till he slipped two fingers into her and let his fingers explore inside of her. She felt what was fire works going off in her body. The feeling of his fingers moving and hitting just the right spots making her grow closer to her release making her move her hips to help. He added a third finger as he made his hand move a little more rough inside. She moaned as she could feel her release at the edge. Then just as she was about to cum, Naruto stopped and pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off his figures.

"Ahh its just as sweet as I remember my pet." with that he started to strap her ankles to each end of the bar. Kyuubi tried to close her legs but couldn't because of the bar. No matter what she did, her legs would always be spread open until the bar was removed. Then he strapped the gag that made her quiet enough that all you could here were quiet moans or groans. He had a rig set up that could make her hang off the ground by the hook attach to the ceiling. When he finished he admired the work he did as he finished off with a blind fold wrapped around her eyes. She squirm as her eye sight was taken away from her. He walked around her with the anal beads in had as he watched her squirmed in the air. He then got the beads in her ass ever so slowly working with each bead into her one by one with them getting bigger with each one. It first started with moans with the first couple of beads. As the size grew bigger her moans became less and more of quiet screams as the gag was blocking any screams from her lips. When the last bead was in, the next thing with the beads was the stimulants that started to work through out her whole body.

As time passed, Kyuubi's body was starting to sweat as her release was still lingering through out her body and with the stimulants it was making it harder for her to not think about it. Her body was starting to sweat as her own body fluids were slowly trickling down her leg to the floor. To her dismay, Naruto started to play with her sex once more as he started to concentrate on her clitoris with his tongue. Kyuubi moaned as load as the gag would let her as he was doing that. Her juices flowing out of her and started to coat Naruto's face. He body thrashing, begging for the release that she so craved. Naruto rose up to her as he let his fingers roam the inside of her sex.

"Now my pet is there something that you want ti ask me?" He said ever so quietly into her ear as he made his fingers go deeper with in her.

She tried to say something but with the gag it came out in mumbles. He chuckled as he unfastened the gag and let it hang around her neck. He breathing was hard from all the stimulants that were going through her body. "May...I please...c-cum...master?" Asked in a shaky voice.

Naruto thought for a bit just to make let wither in place. Her moans and begs that were coming from her mouth made Naruto excited. When he told her he can, She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her release explode through out her body.

_Bdsm scene ends._

Naruto slowly took the beads out of her earning a loud moan in pleasure. He then put her slowly let her feet touch the ground as he removed the hook. After he untied and removed the hook. The Kyuubi adjusted her eye to the sudden light that was shown to her eyes.

"How are you feeling right now my pet?" He asked her as he put the toys in one place so he could clean it later.

Kyuubi stretched for a bit before answering. "**I feel great right now master but..." **

"But what my pet?" Before he could turn around to look at her she tackled him to the bed and giving him a passionate that sent shivers down his spine.

"**We still have to go to the main event." **She told him as she was nipping his neck. He chuckled and groaned in pleasure as her hips were grinding against he harden member.

_Lemon start._

Naruto kissed Kyuubi all over her neck as she was undoing his pants and throwing them off to the side to show his fully hard member. Naruto was not overly sized but he was bigger that most men his age. Kyuubi started to stroke his member and used her tongue to lick his shaft from the bottom to the tip. Naruto groaned in pleasure at what she was doing. He grabbed Kyuubi's waist and started to eat out her sex with his tongue. He used that tongue expertly swirl in side of her reaching or touching just the right place to make her scream in pleasure. As he was doing that, Kyuubi started taking his member in her mouth and using her tongue to lick his tip with a circular motion. Her head soon bobbed up and down trying to take as much of his member she can in her mouth as she was massaging his ball sack. Naruto moaned in pleasure. The vibration from his moan made her hips buckle and kyuubi cum all over his face. He happily lapped up her cum. Kyuubi started to hum was she was bobbing her head as she knew that it would send Naruto over the edge. Naruto moaned and held Kyuubi's head in place as he came into her mouth. As hard as she tried she couldn't hold all of Naruto's cum in her mouth. She moved her head as he continued to come, making her face and hair covered in cum. She started to stroke his member again as she was having her sex hover right above it. Naruto took hold of her hips and pulled her down and penetrating her sex and making her scream. She took a few deep breaths before Naruto started to move her hips up and down slowly. Kyuubi moaned as she placed her hands on his chest as he started to speed up the motion. Soon you Kyuubi was calling out to Naruto in pure started moving her hips making him groan in pleasure. As they continued, they both could feel there bodies getting ready to explode.

"Koi...I'm*grunt* about...to...cum!"

"**Me...*moans* to!" **

After a few more thrusts before Naruto Thrusted all the was in her causing both of the them to cum and making Naruto cum into Kyuubi's womb. Kyuubi moaned as she felt the hot cum being filled with in her. She got up after he finished and got down to all fours and waved her ass to him. He smirked at what Kyuubi was requesting. He got a firm grip on her hips and his member getting ready to penetrate her ass hole. With one quick motion, he thrusted his member into her ass hole making her scream. Naruto soon had a rhythm with his thrust. Kyuubi moaned as he did that. Naruto then started to slap her ass with every other thrust. She moaned his named when he started to do that. Kyuubi then flipped on her back as he was doing that and took his and and put them above him as she started to kiss and bite every were from his neck to his chest. Naruto growled as he tried to get his hands free from her. Kyuubi came several times from the many thrusts. As she came again, Naruto got his hands free. He pumped some chakra into them and he roamed her whole body with them pumping chakra. The chakra was making her body more hot and hornier by the second. She moaned as another orgasm waved through her body. Naruto started to thrust harder into her and he bit her mate mark earning her to explode and cum hard all over his member. She bit his while pumping his chakra into her teeth make him cum and filling her body up once again with his cum. They collapsed on to the bed and tried to catch there breath.

_Lemon end._

Kyuubi moaned in displeasure as she felt him being pulled out of her. She looked down to see her stomach swollen to what looked like she was two months smiled as she could feel his cum inside. Naruto through the covers over them and started to snuggle.

"So...that itch gone now koi?" he asked her.

"**Nope..and were going another around in a few minutes." **She told him with a smile. Naruto just chuckled from what she said. He knew he wasn't tired and damn sure that she wasn't. So the recruits in the forest to there dismay had to hear hours of moans, screams and yells of master as they were running for there warm up. Some were envious the guy for having one of the hottest women in the building. The women were grumbling from what they heard while imagining what it would be like in her place. Perverted giggles were heard through the trails. Two girls on that trail were having different thoughts.

"_Great, now I get to hear them while there going at it. What's so great about it her anyways? Ok sure she has a better body, bigger boobs, a tight ass..." _Jamie though to her self into depression. A tiny dark cloud hovered over her head.

"_Oooooo, the way there going at it, they could go on for hours. Wonder if she wouldn't mind sharing?" _Kelly though with a dark blush and perverted giggles that were released from her mouth.

**ok well since Im waiting for my beta to edit this chap to ill let you guys read this one for now before I change it to the beta. So like always i hope you guys like it and leave me a review on how you like it. So until then Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I won't make any excuses, I have been lazy and I just couldn't find the right flow to this particular chapter. Anyways, I hope all of my readers like it and if not, then help me how I could make it better. So now onto the chapter.**

***Naruto and Jamie walk in to the room: this guy doesn't own anything related to Naruto or Halo, the only thing he does own or the OC's that are in here.**

Kyuubi was in her fox form and was comfortably lying on top of Naruto's head. She looked around her surroundings lazily when she spotted a certain Spartan that she has been stal-watching for some time now. Kyuubi knew that Naruto wouldn't really agree with her that he needed more than one mate, but she knew that with him being a hanyuo, he is more likely to fall under to his demon earges .the last time that happened, he destroyed nearly three forth's of both ninja armies, his mind was turned from the lovable blond that turned into a mindless beast that only craved blood and destruction. But she didn't mind the limp she had for the entire month when his sexual side came out. It was a good thing her fur was red so that nobody would know that she was blushing. She hopped off Naruto's head and started trotting to her.

"_**Now if I'm right, I think she and that other girl might have crush on my mate which might also turn into love over time. Well with Jamie that is maybe that other girl is just a fan girl. I'll have to check on that later." **_She thought to herself.

Jamie was walking with some other Spartans when she noticed a red fox walking towards her. She told the others to go on ahead and crouched down to the fox and scratch behind its ear and earned a happy purr from the fox.

"So what's a cute little fox want little ol me?" She asked as she picked up the fox in her arms as though she was holding a new baby.

"**I want to have a little talk with you if you don't mind." **She told her.

Jamie was skeptical when she heard her. She was supposed to meet with the doctor later something important. Kyuubi told her that it would only take a few minutes of her time. Jamie was still hesitant to agree but she gave in the end after Kyuubi but on the cute animal trick on her and she couldn't say no at the face, she doubted that anyone would be able to. So she brought them to one of the empty rooms in the facility. Kyuubi hopped off her arms and was engulfed in black fire and was in her human form with only one of her tails and her ears. Jamie still wasn't used to seeing an animal change into a full grown human in front of her. Heck she still thought that this whole thing is just a big joke and the doc is going to explain everything to everybody soon.

"So what did you want to talk about Ms…..."

"**Please call me Kyuubi and I just want to talk about Naruto." **

With that, Jamie's face had a nice shade of pink on her cheek, to most people didn't notice on how she acted around him, well to her knowledge that is. When she was near him, her hearts either speed up or skipped a beat. Sometimes both. When she looked into his eyes she would just forget what she was thinking about and just get lost in them. He made her feel all warm and safe even though she was trained to be able to adapt to any situation. But with him, she just was not trained for anything girly. She was also afraid if he didn't like her, or that he thought that she was weird.

Kyuubi started at Jamie as she saw the girl's facial expression change from that of respect to love to self doubt to boarder line depression. She sighed and just flicked Jamie on her forehead. Jamie rubbed her forehead while mumbling about people who change into animals and how they like to hurt peop0le. With Kyuubi hearing, she heard it clear as day. She flicked Jamie's head again. Kyuubi shook her head.

"**You better now?" **Jamie nodded.** "Ok well I just wanted to know how you feel about him. Do you like him or is this some kind of crush that is only after for the perks of having him?" ** Kyuubi asked her.

Jamie eyes were wide at the question that was just thrown at her. "What me like him….pssssshhhhhh…..why would I…well the funny thing is….." She sputtered in rapid succession.

Kyuubi was chuckling in her head at what she saw. It reminded her of the Hyuuga girl that loved him for a long time. After a while she grew tired of the endless excuses that were coming out of the girl's mouth. Honestly, how hard is it to answer a simple question? (A/n: right its only simple to you just caused you had sex with him already -_-) She held her hand up to signal that her patient was wearing thin.

"**You know what, never mind. I guess I was wrong. To think, that the great chief was just another wimpy girl that just lusted for my Naruto…..and to think, I thought that you were one of those that would actually help him become open again. O well. By the way, I'm the only one that can say if any women can or can't be with my mate." **Kyuubi turned around so that Jamie couldn't see the grin on her face. She placed the bait. She only hoped that she would take it she really liked her and saw her as a possible mate.

Jamie was stunned. Her anger soon took over the recent shock; she was now flexing her hand and was debating whether or not to beat the women in front of her for what she said. She wouldn't take any smack talk to anyone, not even if it was from some that could kill her in a blink of an eye.

"Look here, you may be one of the most powerful person here right now, but I won't take any of those words from anybody. Frankly I don't care if you don't accept me for his mate or not it's his decision not yours. You don't own him. HE can make the choices not you. So don't go down degrading people if you don't know them." She said with anger in her voice.

She saw Kyuubi still had her back to her. He anger rose. She grabbed Kyuubi's shoulder and forced her to face her. For only to see a full plaster grin that looked as though it could split it in half. Jamie's face turned from anger to complete confusion.

"What are you so happy about?" Jamie asked.

"**I'm happy because you passed." **She said as she hugged her soon to be sister. Jamie was still utterly confused at what happened.

"Care to explain please because I seriously don't understand." Jamie said as the hugging was starting to feel uncomfortable. She tried to pry herself the demonness.

"What are you talking about? What did I pass and will you top hugging me!" she yelled the last part as she finally got out of the hug.

"**What I mean is that you just proved that you do have the right to be with Naruto. But do you love him or do you like him."**

"I….uh…I don't know." Jamie said softly. Hating the fact that she couldn't make up her on what she thought. She got a comforting pat on the back.

"**It's ok; I felt the same way at first."**

"Really, what happened to make know that you loved him?"

"**He freed me of myself." **Kyuubi said softly. Her ears drooped and her tail stopped wagging.

Seeing this, Jamie knew to not to go into this unless Kyuubi was ready to talk. The feeling in the air changed. Thinking quickly, Jamie quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, is it really true that you are the only one that can make the decisions?" She said quickly.

Kyuubi had a small smile of gratitude from what Jamie was trying to do. Her eyes still had some sadness in them but they still held sadness within them. **"Yes and no. you see he is actually the alpha and he has the right to choose if he wants more than one mate. He also has the ultimate say in what goes. In reality though, he doesn't really use the rules. He's really sweat and takes other advice or hears them than ignoring everyone and forces is own ideas to others. Well the only time he does that is when we get more…personal matters in our room." **Kyuubi explained. She let a perverted giggle escape her lips. Jamie got the idea and started to blush that would make a tomato jealous. He mind then started to picture images with Naruto and her in interesting positions within the bedroom.

"Well as….interesting as this was I have to go meet the doc for something. She said it was something important." Jamie said as looked at her watch seeing that she was going to be late.

"**Can I come with you? Please, please, please, please, please." **Kyuubi begged. She was really board riding on Naruto's head as comfortable as it was. She used the only thing that she knew that would guarantee her to win almost anything she asked. She used the puppy dog or in her cause the cute fox eye. She tilted her head on the side; her ears drooped to her head, her eyes wide and glossy and pouted. Jamie was trying to not to fall victim to it again. It was working for a bit when she had her eyes closed shut. Kyuubi then transformed into her little fox form.

"**Please Jamie, will let me come." **She said in her cutest voice she could muster amplifying the effect. Jamie opened on eye to see the little fox having big puppy dog eyes with its ears flat on her head and its tail wrapped around its feet. Jamie couldn't resist after that and immediately had the fox in her arms and rubbing her face on hers. Kyuubi purred at the feeling while in her mind a chibi version of herself was laughing at how she made one of the most capable person in this program act like a little girl. Jamie put Kyuubi on her shoulder and scratched behind the ear before heading back to meet with the doctor.

_In the laboratory of the Doctor Halsey_

The doctor was waiting in her lab. She wanted to see Jamie for something special. Minutes passed before it reached the appointed time. She expected for Jamie to come right through that door since she knew that Jamie was usually on time. When she didn't hear the usual sound of doors sliding open, she turned to look at the time. Thinking that Jamie was over training like always. She waited for a few more minutes. When time just ticked away, she started to get agitated for the tardiness. She went to her computer and opened up the security feeds on the security. She flipped the through each channel till she found her on security camera 42 seeing Jamie walking towards the lab not noticing a certain fox on Jamie's shoulder. She shut off her computer and walked towards the door as it open to reveal Jamie. Kyuubi put a simple genjutsu so not to be spotted.

"Do you mind telling me why you are late Jamie?" Halsey asked while tapping her foot.

Jamie shook her head, not wanting to explain the events that happened to her. Kyuubi licked her cheek showing that she was sorry from earlier events. "No mam, I got…side tracked."

Halsey raised an eye brow but let it go for the time being. She waved her had signaling Jamie that to follow her as she started to talk. "Jamie spartan-117, I have called you here for a special treatment that is usually given to those I believe that would become a great asset to the war that we are currently in. You have heard of those Spartans that hade certain implants to them to help benefit the war am I right?" She asked her. Jamie Nodded not wanting to interrupt. "Good you see with this in mind we also have been working on something else that we think would help turn the tide. We have called a Project freelancer. We have reestablished the project after years back the previous director had sabotaged the true purpose of it."

"If I may ask doc, what is the purpose of the project?" Jamie asked. Kyuubi was also listening carefully in what was being said. It intrigued her to no end at how this universe had advanced far than their previous one. Thou the fighting were not adequate they did overcome it with their advances on technology .

"The original purpose of the project was made from the first director. We found what little remains of the data on the project. What we found was that they used on what they called the first true AI. They named it Alpha there they used it to trying making more of it by torturing the said AI. After that the data was corrupted and was unable to gather it. We assumed that they did some experimenting with humans, but we weren't sure at the time. But what we gained we used it to help us go beyond and make what they couldn't. Thus the smart AI's." Halsey said as they approached what looked like a small pillar that would go up to their hips

A keyboard popped out on the side of the pillar. The doctor punched in a few key codes into the pillar which triggered light to emerge from the base. They watch as a purple figure was starting to appear. Then it formed a person that if a person could they can look through her if they looked hard enough.. It had what looked like a computer design that covered her body. Her body was slender and had cropped hair. She also was striking resemblance of Halsey. The figure blinked for a few moments before it settled on Halsey.

"Hello doctor, is there anything you need me to do?" The figure said.

"Not right now Cortana." Halsey then turned to Jamie. "Meet Cortana, she is a smart AI that we have created to easily get into any system, help with strategy and with combat situations." Halsey said.

"Ok but why me? There are people that are better than me. I'm just a person that's just lucky…" Jamie said.

"That's exactly why I picked you." Cortana said.

"Halsey nodded in agreement whiles Jamie didn't believe that she was actually picked for something that important. Cortana looked at Jamie's facial expression to make a justified answer.

"You are troubled by the news, but it's true, I picked you out of all other applicants. Not because you the strongest, fastest or the smartest. But you're the luckiest. From our records of you, they all say and I quote "_All I did was just luck."_ With that I believe that you and I would best help each other to be the best." Cortana explained. Jamie still doubted but agreed hoping to get better so that she could help the others.

Halsey then started to explain the procedure on what's going to happen to her body. Kyuubi doze off as the doctor was starting to explain the ups and downs of the procedure. Jamie's mind started to wonder on what her life has changed ever since Naruto came into her life. When he arrived, the place has been more lively. His training has also helped them get stronger faster and has them with their team work making most of the trainees able to work together even though it was torture that fell like they traveled through hell several times over. She mentally shuddered at the thought. She also remembered the one time that some of the trainees tried to prank him for all the training they did.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Some of the trainees were gathered around in the cafeteria talking about the training they just did._

"_Man, can be such a sadist during training." One of the guys said as they rolled their shoulders. Few of them nodded in agreement. The girls were more interested in how Naruto looked and were talking about they get a date. The boys sweat dropped at how one tracked girls are when they see a guy they all like. They went back and forth on what happened and compared which exercises and rated which one was the worst. Then Jamie walked in to see the group._

"_Hey guys what are you doing?" She asked them as they made room for her to sit.;_

"_Hey, we were just talking about today's exercises to day. He can be so sadistic right." One of the guys asked her only to get hit behind the head from her and yelled at from the rest of the girls._

"_Seesh you don't have to get angry….." The guy said rubbing his head. Then an idea came into mind. "Hey guys why we don't play a little prank on him from all the torture that he put us through?" he asked them. The boys couldn't agree more while most of the girls just scoffed and walked away but Jamie stayed._

"_All right here's what we are going to do…" He said as they planned the prank for him not knowing what they were getting into._

_Few days later_

_Naruto and the rest of the trainees were at the field getting warming up. It seemed normal for the most part. But the trainees have rigged the equipment room with holo grams to simulate an avalanche of any time of equipment that was in there to fall upon him. The group had hidden smiles on their faces waiting to see the teachers face. Jamie on the other was having second thoughts about this. Naruto told the group that he was going to get some weapons for today's training. He walked towards the door. The trainees were on their toes waiting for the upcoming prank to befall upon their teacher. When Naruto heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking, he was greeting with the mountain of equipment that was falling towards him. He just stared at it as he was waiting for it to hit him. The trainees were laughing before they noticed the reaction that there teacher was displaying. Naruto just went in to the room and brought out five assault rifles, six rocket lunches, some grenades that ranged from the standard to the Napalm grenades. The group's faces paled at the sight as Naruto put the weapons on the ground and brought out piles of ammunition. Naruto loaded two assault rifles and had had them pointed at the group's feet._

"_Now since someone thought it would be funny to prank me they're going to have to do a little dance for me." He said as he fired out rounds at the group's feet with an evil gleam in his eyes. The group was jumping around trying not to get their feet shot. "DANCE MONKEYS! DANCE!" Naruto yelled at them._

_Jamie sweat dropped at what she saw. Also hoping that He doesn't figure out she was also part of that. Her heart stopped when he turned to look at her in eyes. She felt as though he was looking right into her very soul. He mouthed something to her before turned back around and started throwing grenades making run for their lives. Jamie stood there wishing that she wasn't here because she was the next victim in Naruto's list. She shuddered at the thought on what was going to happen to her._

_Flash back no Jutsu! Kai!_

Jamie shook her head at the memory when another one came into mind. She mentally shuddered at it. It was the one when Naruto got back at her for the prank a few weeks later.

_Few weeks back._

_Jamie was walking through the compound as she was heading back from the training. She was tired from all the training that Naruto had put them through for the last few weeks. She didn't notice that she was being followed by Naruto himself._

"_Huh I need to get these kids to get sense of their surroundings." He thought as he continued to trail her._

_Jamie entered her room and started to strip off her sweaty clothes. She wrapped a towel around herself and brought here utilities to the bathroom for a shower. Naruto had to hold in perverted giggle from what he saw. _

"_Man, what ero-sensei wouldn't give to get to see what I've seen without the threats of becoming a women. Well I do but that's only if Kyuubi doesn't want her…" He thought. He was glad thee she wasn't with him at the moment because she would be trying to get him bring Jamie back to their room and have some fun for the night._

_After a while, Naruto was starting to get drowsy. His eyes were about to close when he heard the doors open. His senses came back and were on high alert. He looked around to when he saw Jamie heading back to her room still drying her hair with the towel she brought. She entered her room and plopped herself on to her bed. Her body sore and hurt from all the physical abuse from training, her mind pushed to the very limit. Tired from all her activities she finally gave out and fell into a deep sleep. In the shadows of her room, Naruto emerged from it and had some stuff with him. He rubbed his hands together as he was getting ready get her back from the other time_

Her thoughts were cut short when the doctor started to snap her fingers in front of her face. She shook her head.

"Were you even listening to what I was telling you?" Halsey asked her in an annoyed voice. Jamie scratched her head sleeplessly. Halsey shook her head think that Naruto was starting to rub off on her Spartans. "Anyways were going to need to do you augmentations right now so that we could also get Cortana with you all in one operation." She told her as was getting the operation table and the tools ready for the operation.

Jamie nodded but she didn't move. Her body was frozen in place as she realized that the operation she is going to take might kill her. Her hands were starting to shake, cold sweat started to run down her now pale face. Kyuubi sensing Jamie was finally realizing what she agreed might be last thing. She started to nuzzle her cheek trying to comfort the troubled teen.

"**It's ok, I have faith that you will survive this. You are strong after all." **Kyuubi said to her.

"Thank you…." Jamie said softly before she put Kyuubi down for her to leave. Jamie started to change into a full body suit that was mostly red with some white running down her sides. Kyuubi was leaving room not before turning around to see Jamie zip[ping up the suit. She looked her and gave her a comforting smile before the door closed in front of her. She stared at the door for a few minutes before turning and started heading back to Naruto hoping that Jamie survives.

_Training ground_

Naruto let the rest of trainees go back to their dorms while he stayed behind to train a little. While he was planning on what to do to the trainees. He was debating to do one of the stuff guy did to lee or just making them do one of his stuff dealing with a mountain, rope, tape and a rubber chicken. Ok scratch the rubber chicken as he remembered the incident that happened when he did that. Seeing that there was some light in the sky he could do some training. He felt like he was slaking off from all the things he had to do for the trainees. He also felt as though he was somehow relatively getting weaker.

He nodded and made his familiar hand sign. He could have done it without it but he does it every now and then. Hundreds of Naruto's poof into existence. The original took off his coat so not to get it damage. The clones all split up with each group. One was with him helping with his sword play. One was for his ninjutsu. The last one was for his hand to hand combat. The original stretched for a bit before he signaled the group for his taijutsu. The other two group went to the side lines and were making bets to see which clone or e the original would win. The original rolled his eyes when he charged at them. The first couple of clones threw kicks to the original that tried to block but one of them was a few to land a hit on his chest making him fly back a few feet and being held still with his arms behind him. The clones then started to charge at him and threw combinations that the original dodges just enough for the clone to hit him dispel and trying to parry the attacks. Every time he got a few clones to disappear two more took their place. Soon he was surrounded by his clones. He looked around to try and figure out what he could do to get out. So he had one option and he had taken it out of Lee's play book. He closed his eyes and he opened the first gate. His speed increased and a few of the clones were soon taken out in smoke. The others then copied him and were now matching him blow for blow. Naruto growled in annoyance and he continued to open each of the inner gates. Every gate he took out a few more clones while they copied him till they were at the sixth gate, Naruto's body was turning red as veins were showing on his forehead. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long if he wanted to get to the other groups so he got them gathered them into a group and charged t them. The clones were about to jump but Naruto was faster. His body turned in high speed in the air and had his legs and fist out making him look like a tornado combinations. (A/n: like that ultra combo from super street fighter four). The clones were sucked into the mini tornado and were tossed over the place as each one was tossed out of the tornado. When he stopped the clones puffed into smoked. Naruto slowing down his breath.

"Well, it's good to see that my taijutsu is still good right now. But, I'm starting to use those gates more and more. Got to work on that." He said to himself as he waved for the swords group to come in.

Said group grumbled as they wanted to sit to watch the Jutsu group. Naruto bit his own thumb and smeared some blood on his left arm. His blade then appeared in his hands. He drew his blade and got into his stance. The clones drew there blades as they made a circle to surround the original. They all took their respected stance as they wait for the signal to attack. They all stood there as they waited for the signal to attack. Time passed as they stood there and waited for the slightest twitch from either side. One of the clones charged at the original when it thought that he saw him move. Naruto ducked under the clone and tried to stab it through the chest but was parried. The rest of the clones immediately disappeared with their speed. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to sense were the clones were coming from. The first clone had its sword heading towards his neck; one had its path towards it hearts and one towards the base of the heart. Naruto waited for them until they were mere inchers of him before he moved his head to the side making the path head towards the sword towards his heart making it deflect its path. Naruto then blocked the one to his back and used it to destroy the clone and kick the one to the ones in the air destroying them in the process. He then charged at the ones that were hiding in the bushes. They jumped out and charged at him. They clashed and tried to gain advantages in strength. They were in a stalemate in trying to get the upper hand. Two more clones tried to get while he was occupied. He sweep kicked the clones and cut their necks all in one motion creating a smoke screen for him to hide in. The two clones that were trying to attack him from behind charged into the smoke as did some of the other ones. They couldn't see their way through as they searched the original. Naruto himself used it as his advantage to go and take out the clone's one at a time. Some didn't notice who was who and some actually took each other out when they accidently killed each other. Some actually stopped some of the originals attacks against him while other didn't fare so well. One of the clones was angry and used simple wind manipulation to get the smoke to clear out. It saw that only about three clones were left as the original took out two more in front of them.

"Damn, o well I get rid of you guys so I can finish this." He said to them with his sword pointing to his next target.

Three of the clones banded together as they used three of his signature moves. One did the burning slash as it made another clone from what left of its chakra it had and used it both to make burning x with their swords and charged at him. The next one used its lighting infinity and stabbed the ground the ground making it trail towards the original at impossible speeds. The last one combined its water and wind manipulation to create ice around it sword. He did a few strokes creating multiple ice dragons going towards him. The original saw what was coming and he started to gather demonic youki into his blade making it to glow a mix of red and blue chakra. He then concentrates it to the trip. He made a concentrate at the very tip of his blade as he made a circle in the air. When he finished, the circle was floating in the air. One of the clones didn't know this one since it's actually the first time they saw him do it. Even Naruto was surprised that it was actually working at the moment. He then slashed the circle in half and it shot out at high speeds towards the clones and the dragons. When they clashed an explosion was made which caused the clones to dispel themselves. Naruto whistled when he saw the destruction he left. The ground was scorched from the blast as some of the trees were incinerated from it. The last clone shook its head and got ready for the original. Naruto knew that this was the last move he had time for before the Jutsu group got impatient. They charged each other towards the center as they both tried to give a deadly blow to kill each other. Their swords clashed against each other and they both jumped back as they looked and waited to see who won. Then the clone fell to its knees and dispel l. Naruto sighed and resealed his sword back into his arm.

"Well my sword play is still good but I have to get faster my speed declined with my seals on. Got to work on that."

The rest of the clones yelled a war cry and they each one were going through different hand signs. The first one finished and yelled **Donton: Domu.** An earth spear then started to fly to him. The next clone then yelled **Donton: Doryuudan.** A dragon made of earth started to fly through him. Naruto flew through some hand signs and then slammed his hands to the ground to make a wall of stone to protect him. The spear was stopped but the dragon broke through, Naruto jumped back and the dragons slammed into the ground making the ground shake a little. He looked around trying to see were the next one is coming from when he was instantly dragged into the ground with only his head showing. The clone emerged itself from the ground to look at Naruto.

"Not so tough now are you?" The clone asked arrogantly.

Naruto chuckled before he was switch with a log in a poof of smoke. The clone turned around to be met with a fist to the face and dispelled. Two clones saw the smoke and directed there Justus there. One yelled **Suiton: Daibaku Suishouha **while the other one yelled **Suiton: Mizurappa.** Soon a giant wave of water was heading towards Naruto with a combination of violent and exploding waves. Naruto sweat drop and ran threw some hand signs and yelled **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.** Huge phoenix shape fire clashed with the wave and it erupted in steam, but the water kept coming towards him and he to the trees. The clones followed him as two more emerged. They both yelled **Fuuton: Reppushou. **High speed wind came from there palms. Naruto Took out an oddly looking Kunai that had three prongs on it. He threw it and disappeared in a red flash. The clones knew what was happening and tried to stop it, but they were to slow to stop it and were all taken out in an instant later. Naruto reappeared on the ground and looked around as two clones were charging at him with the **Oodama Rasengan.** Naruto waited till they were close before he formed his own **Rasengan** in both of his hands and shot both of his hands out to try and stop theirs. When they made contact, the Jutsu canceled themselves out and were both thrown back by the explosion. The clones dispelled themselves as Naruto was checking over his body.

"_Something's isn't right, my chakra reserves have become smaller than they used to be what's going on?" _He thought to himself. He wouldn't be half drained from all the Jutsu he pulled off just then. He would have to check on it when he finished this training. He turned just in time to see two clones with one of them had a **Chidori **in one hand while the other had a **Rasengan **in his. One of them disappeared to be on the other side of the original. They charged at them in break necking speed and they tried to get each other to clash against one other. Naruto stood still as he tried to gather Nature chakra into his body as she changed into Sage mode. He could feel his chakra being replenished. He shot both arms out on either side of him he used a sage technique that used the nature chakra he gather to make an extension of himself and make the clone push back making their Justus hit the ground destroying the field even more. The clones got back up as the rest came into view and they all drew the tri-kunai. They all threw every were one the field and with the original they all disappeared in flashed of red. As each clone was destroyed, the extra kunais vanished with them. When they reappeared they all were on one side as the original was in front of them. His sage mode gone after doing that. He was breathing heavy as he was at almost out of chakra. He tried to get more Nature chakra but the clones wouldn't let him. So he was figuring out a plan on how he was going to finish them off. He checked hi chakra and concluded he could pull off one big one. So he was weighing his options on if he should either fire off **Fuuton: Rasenshurikan** or do mini attacks to each one till he runs out and goes hand to hand. He considered going out with a bang and made two clones as one was forming the Rasengan as the other was help with the wind manipulation. The clones saw this and the all powered up their own Rasengan in the hands and started to charge at Naruto hoping to stop him forming his most powerful attack. Naruto at his hand was about finished when he looked up to see the clones closing in on him. He jumped into the air as he finished it. He threw it at the down hoping it hit something. The clones looked up to see it going towards him. Some tried to jump out of the way, but when one clone got hit it dispelled and the Jutsu expanded into a huge white dome that grew toll all the clones were inside of it. Inside the dome the clones were being taken apart with down to the molecular level. Naruto landed with a hard thud on the ground when the dome vanished. His breathing was hard, sweat pouring down his face, he couldn't move his body so he just settled just laying in the creator he created. As his breathing slowed, he could feel Kyuubi's youki starting to heal the minor wounds he got. He slowly sat and started to talk to Kyuubi in their mental link.

"_Hey Koi, I got a question."_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Yeah why does it feel like my chakra and Jutsu that I used feel weaker and I'm losing chakra little by little?"_

"_**Hmm the only thing that I could think of is that you body is slowly turning to what these people are but, you will still be able to do everything that you do now but you're going to lose almost all you chakra and Jutsu knowledge till you become your young self level were you didn't know how anything. Your sword skills will still be the same and your strength it's just you will have to train again for a while to get back to your kage self." **_She said to him.

"_What, o man this sucks! I don't want that happen o me! It took me all that time to get where I was now."_

"_**You forgot that your immortal and with any mate you take so will they."**_

Naruto said his good bye and cut their mental link. He got back up and went to back to his room to get some rest as he was thinking on how which training he is going to do in the future. As he walked back, in space a wormhole opened up and on ship that looked like a covenant war ship passed through it. Then multiple worm holes opened up that opened across the void of space. In the war ship, there Covenant army leader was talking to one of its generals as they planned how they were going to destroy the Spartans.

"_Finally now those demons while finally be gone and the profit and the covenant will win this war. !"_

**There we go finally done.*starts shuffling* well I hope you guys hope like it. I think I rushed it. Well any ways. Any ways if you all have any ideas I am open to them and if you any criticism I am open to them. Any ways, I hope all of you enjoy and the one I'm going to try my hand in an omake for one in the next one. Ja ne! *me and the rest of the characters start shuffling away.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers. Here is another installment of The new life. Now this one here took me a while to figure out how I wanted it to go. So I hope that you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or form that I own anything Naruto or Halo things related. If I did I would be famous and maybe rich. But no I just had the lose to them in poker. *walks away with anime tears.***

In deep space, covenant ships were out of the range of the reach facilities radars at the moment. In the covenant war ship there were couple of the generals and the commander of them were in the war room planning on how they were going to destroy the blasted planet. They were all gathered around a table as they were thinking all in seated by rank with the commander at the front.

"Grrrrr, doesn't anyone have any ideas on how we are to proceed on destroying this pitiful planet." One of the generals yelled with a gruff voice.

"We need to make a diversion so that we could get the necessary on the planet and its weak points so that we could make it as quickly as possible." the one next to him suggested.

"Or we could just glass the whole game thing. Why waste the troop we have when we could just stay safely on board and watch them parish." the one said on the far end of the table.

The commander was sitting there quietly as he was watching the generals bicker back and forth for a plan.

"_Why is it, that out of all the generals I have the ones that have to fight for something that could be easily decided without the petty bickering." _ he thought to him self with a heavy sigh.

So timed pasted as the room continued to be filled with yelling about plans on destroying the planet. The commander, with patients that even kami her self would be envious, stopped the bickering among the generals as there fighting was starting to lead to them fighting with weapons just to get a decision. He tok out his plasma gun that he usually carries with him and shot an over burst into the air. The generals voice disappeared like the wind as they turned there head to the commander.

"Now that I have gotten you blabbering idiots, go sit back down so that I can tell you my plan that were going to use since all of you can't decide among your selfs." He said with a calm voice. Placing his gun on the table, he at back the table as the generals did the same. "Now that we are all calm, I'll start explaining _MY _plan." He looked at them if the had any objections.

"All right, now the plan is simple, we will send out a small amount of grunts and maybe one or to brutes for each groups of grunts. We will also have the two of the recon squad infiltrate there base and get us any use full information on what the humans are planning against us. After that we will glass the planet. Any questions?"

"Yes, which grunt will we be using to for this?" the closes general asked.

"Since the grunts we have at the moment are about to be sent to the main front, we will be using the new recruits that just joined and have them as the diversion." quiet murmurs escaped their mouth when the commander finished. Then the last general on the table spoke.

"sir if I may, if we send all those recruits there going to get slaughtered."

"You think that I didn't know that. Besides the brutes will most likely to get most of the enemy forces down."

The generals all nodded in agreement. They all continue to discuss and fine tune the plan till they were satisfied with it. They all left soon after preparing for what's to come.

_Reach training grounds_

"Come people, lets move! Move! MOVE!" Mendez yelled seeing as the recruits were being kinda today. The recruits were all ready panting from the warm up from Naruto, or what they call the trip to hell. They were couldn't get use to it because every day he would change on how they would warm up. Today they did about five thousand sit ups, seven thousand push ups, a one hundred k run with him shooting there feet to not stop running and all with about five hundred ponds of weights on there arms legs. He also had a some seals that made the gravity twenty times the normal.

Speaking of Naruto, he was currently with Jamie in a privet training ground that he would usually use to train. After a few days of Jamie getting the hang of her augmentation, some confessions with each other feelings, you can see them at the moment sitting under a tree with Jamie on Naruto's lap nuzzling his chest with a small blush on her face. Kyuubi was on his shoulder with her tail wrapped around his neck. Naruto was glad that Jamie survived the remembered When Kyuubi told him about it.

_Flash back no Jutsu! Few days earlier_

_He freaked out and was about to attempt to stop it, but Kyuubi stopped him and explained that if he interrupted the process then she would die indefinitely. He was hesitant at first, think if he really should or not. He did have the knack to do the impossible, but with his chakra slow decreasing down to mid to high Jounin chakra level he wouldn't be able to do the jutsu that would save her. Then the image of her in his arms, the life in her eyes fading. His body shaking and agreed to not interrupt. So there he was waiting in front of the door pacing back and forth worrying about her. Kyuubi was just calmly sitting a chair that she pulled who knows were and was reading a icha-icha that Jiraiya wrote a while back. She didn't even looked up from the book as she told him to sit down. He sighed heavily and nodded. Kyuubi pulled another chair from behind her from god knows were and placed it next to her for him. Ne thanked her and sat next to her. Perverted giggle escaped her lips which made his eye twitch. _

"_**Is there something you need?"**__ She asked him a blush on her face._

"_Why is it that the most powerful people I know, they are perverts?" He asked her._

_She shrugged and said, "__**I don't know, but what I do know that every person has there own way to cope with stress from life. Lucky for you I'm like Jiraiya except that I'm not a super pervert and I'm you pet, Naruto-sama**__." she said the last part with a purr. _

_He just rolled his eyes and went back to pacing back and forth. Hours later Kyuubi was fast asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder as her pillow. Naruto was dowsing off when he heard the doors unlocking and opening. He jumped up to his feet letting Kyuubi falling to floor and groaning. She glared at Naruto behind his head. She got up and dusted her self before changing into her fox form and hopped up to his shoulder so she could see who was coming out. The first person that came out of the door was Halsey with the basic surgery gear and was taking off the gloves. She looked up to see the two. _

"_And why pray tell, that you guys are here?" she asked them with a raised eye brow. _

"_I'm here to see Jamie. Is she all right? How did it go? Is she alive?" He asked her in a hurry as he tried looking through the door._

"_Well to answer your questions in order, yes,it went better perfect, and yes."She told him with an amused expression on her face. "You guys can go in and see her she just needs to get dressed." She was about to leave when she remembered one more thing. "O one more thing, you might want to watch out for her enhancements. She doesn't have...full control on them yet." With that Halsey left to her room. _

_Naruto was confused at what she said, he shrugged and went in while Kyuubi was snickering quietly knowing that Jamie was going to maybe break something when she sees him. They were walking through the lab looking for. He saw a lot of instruments that reminded him why he hated to be in hospitals and needles. Kyuubi hopped off his shoulder and walked in the opposite direction that Naruto was going and immediately ran into Jamie. She was just putting on the last of her clothes on. Kyuubi noticed that her hight didn't change at all, she now had more of that same hour glass figure that kelly had. Her muscles also looked a little more defined but still had the feminine looks. All in all she looked like the body women would die for. Jamie say kyuubi and squatted to scratch behind her ears gently. Kyuubi purred at the feeling. Jamie smiled and gently as she could, held Kyubbi in her arms. Kyuubi snuggled against Jamie as they walked out through the door as Naruto was still trying to look for them.(a/n: apparently the docs lab is really huge:/) Kyuubi shook her head at her mates cluelessness. Jamie just giggle before the door closed behind her. Naruto turned around as he heard the doors locked. He ran to the door to only crash into it head first. _

"_Kami-sama that fucken hurt!" Naruto rubbed his head. He looked at the door to see it locked. He looked around for the control panel to open it. He founded and tried to get it to open to get it to put more locks on it. If that was even possible. He growled and started to pound his hands on the computer. The console started to spark before it blew up in front of him. He growled and started banging on the door thinking that there that people would be around and help him. After a hours the bangs from the door were a soft whisper. Naruto looked tiered and was lightly banging the door now. He fell on his but thinking that he was going to die of starvation. Then he just remembered that he could just easily walk through the door with one of his Justus! He got up and started going through the hand signs. As he was about to finish the last sign, the locks on the door were unlocking and the door opened. The doctor was looking through report on the operation as she was walking in in the lab and passing Naruto._

"_You know the simplest way to open that door was just pulling the lever next to it." She told him not looking up form the report and pointing to the lever. Naruto saw the lever underneath a big sign that said open above it. He stared at it for a few seconds before he did what he did when he figured out the secret to paper work. He went to the door and started to bagging his head and repeated to call him self a baka over an over. The doctor just continued what she was doing not caring what the blond was doing._

"_Some times I wonder the boys mental stability." She though to her self._

_Flashback no jutsu! KAI!_

After that we find them in Naruto's privet training field, still cuddling to each others warmth. Well thats was after when Naruto taught Jamie control on her augmentation. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that it turning gray. He woke up Kyuubi and told her to bring Jamie in the compound since she still wasn't allowed to train till tomorrow. Kyuubi groaned when she woke up and nodded sleeplessly. She lazily hopped down to Jamie's head. Jamie kissed him on the cheek before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. When he left he looked up into the sky again as it was becoming more and more dark with lighting could be heard. Putting some chakra into his eyes and nose, he saw that through the gathering clouds, he saw something metallic passing by before he could get a good glimpse of it. Thinking that it was nothing he took a sniff in the air thinking that it was just rain. That was when he noticed that it wasn't rain. It was something foreign. Something that he never smelled before. Before jumping to conclusion. He went into the compound just to make sure that if it was one of Halsey's experiments in the sky again. Naruto left the same manner as Jamie and Kyuubi did. As soon as he left, the bushes near them rustled and something came out. It appeared as though as no one was there. But then an elite started to fade into view. It was wearing one of the newer models of the invisibility armor. The armor it self was all in all just for stealth not for combat. It had armor just covering all the vital points of the body and had an helmet with a visor. He brought its arm up to check if everything was in order.

"This is Arbiter, I have successfully landed on the planet and is going to infiltrate the base." He said to his communicator before he went back to stealth mode and went to gather information for there plans. As he was entering the compound he saw that his partner didn't make it through the defenses sensors like he did. He bowed his head and continued his way into the base.

_The Covenant war ship_

A small grunt was running to the commander with a electronic pad in its tiny hands. Said commander was just finishing up listening and gave the command to continue to the Arbiter. He looked down to the grunt that looked out of breath and holding out the pad to him. Taking the pad, he read it and grunted that was on it.

"Go and tell the generals that its time that we start phase two of the plan, we must give as much time we can to the Arbiter to get in and get out with the information we need." He told him.

The grunt nodded and hurried out as fast as he could with his little legs.

_Back on reach_

Naruto hurried into the lab and saw that Halsey, Mendez and a few others were surrounding the holographic image of a covenant ship and discussing something.

"Hey, Halsey I got to ask you something." He told the group as he walked up to them.

"Can it wait, we something more important than your demands on adding ramen to the kitchen menu." She told him.

"It's not that, though I keep telling you that adding ramen to this place will do wonders than to that stuff you call food. I mean seriously, that stuff you serve is not natural." He joked.

"What do you want then? As you can see there is a covenant war ship in our perimeter." She told him.

"So I was right..."

"Right about what?" Mendez asked him.

"From what I saw and smelled earlier."

"Which was..."Halsey asked in a skeptical voice.

"Well saw something metal flying through the air in between the clouds, but I just assumed it was yours. The smell on the other hand was not anything I smelled before. Almost alien." He said out loud.

The group fell silent from this piece of information. If what NAruto told them was true, then they were going to need to assume that the covenant is going to mount an invasion on them.

"All right, lets start the evacuation plan and get all available spartans suited up and ready for combat." Halsey ordered Mendez and the rest of the group.

They saluted and left in a hurry to start. She then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to be with the spartans in the front lines when the battle starts." She told him. " you may also use any suit that is not in used if you may like."

Naruto nodded and disappeared to the armory. He looked around and found the suit he used the first time and just took the forearms including glove, the shin guards and its communicator. (A/N: imagine the way obi-won wore the clones armor except with out the boots and its the spartan armor. If there is anyone that is willing to draw it for me I'll love you forever.) As he put the armor pieces in place, an explosion erupted out side. He ran out to see what was going out. He saw that a covenant ship was descending with it's side turrets shooting down the recruits left and right. Half the recruits were dead on the field as the other halve barely made it. The ship was landing with its bay door opening. As it landed hundreds of grunts charged out with its brutes following slowly behind them. Naruto charged out with his sword drawn. The grunts fried off the plasma rounds at him with some throwing grenades and with others going around him and entered the compound plasma shots being fired. He dodged the grenades though he had to lost his jacket since it got stuck with a couple. He hacked through the grunts as best he could while while more ships started to descend from the sky. He stopped in front of the brutes who just swung there huge blaster on there arms at him. He held his sword in an attempt to block, but the sheer force that the brute put made him push back a couple of yards back near the compound. He growled as he looked at the group. He knew that if he started his jutsu combinations, he wouldn't be much help later one, also his taijutsu wasn't going to do any good without knowing the physiology on the covenant body. He started radio help on his end only to get static.

"_Great, just great. Kyuubi can you hear me?"_

"_**I can hear you but I'm preoccupied at the moment." **_she told him as she was also fighting off waves of grunts trying to get as much recruits to the ships.

"_Fine, but can you tell me were are the Spartans available?" _he asked her while killing a few more grunts and dodging a blast from the brutes.

"_**Gray team is out on the south perimeter, the newly formed black team is in the east, Jamie is heading your way with Kelly, and some of the other in the west. Some also died from the ambush in side the armory."**_

"_Great, well when you finish come over here to help me, my chakra is at the level of jounin and I can't pull off half my jutsu arsenal for a while." _Told her. Getting a mental ok he cut off the link and made about ten clones of him self. They all started to go through hand signs while the original made a **Rasengan. **The rest of the clones finished there hand signs at different times. They all yelled there jutsu's at the same time.

"**Fuuton: Juha: Reppuushou! Katon: Endan! Fuuton: Daitoppa! Raiton: Chidori Senbon! Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! Suiton: Suishuu Gorugon! Doton: Doryuusou! Doton: Doryuudan! Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi! Raiton: Kaikiri! Rasengan!" **

All the jutsu's were fired off all at once with the original running towards the one of the brutes and colliding his jutsu to its what he assumed was its stomach. The place was obliterated with all the jutsu's that he fired off. The grunts numbers reduced to twenty to thirty of them and the brute that the original hit with the **Rasengan **Was killed. The clones dispelled them selves with the original slightly out of breath. The grunts started shooting at him crazily while he was trying to kill the other brute. Gun shots were soon heard behind him. He turned to look to see who it was with was before he dodge another blast from the brute. He saw Jamie in the Mark-V armor with an assault Rifle with a pistol on her hip. The color of the armor was dark green. Kelly was in older model of the armor. It covered less areas than the Mark-V but it was as sturdy. The color armor was light blue. She had her combat knife at the moment with a M7-smg on either side of her hips.

"What took you guys...So...long?" Naruto asked them as he dodged the now crazy Brute trying to kill him.

"Well sorry. We were preoccupied with the suits. They were being blocked by grunts." Jamie yelled at him as she dodged a couple of over charged burst and continued to shoot down grunts.

"That and you couldn't pick which suit to wear. I mean come on..." Kelly said as she dashed forward and in a blink of an eye the grunts that she passed by all fell on the ground dead. Naruto whistled at the sight as he flipped over the brute and cut its throat with his sword. When he landed he was surprised that the brute didn't fall but instead just charged at him again. He growled in annoyance as he charged at the enraged brute. Jamie and Kelly shot down the last of grunts and were now concentrating there fire at the brute. The brute was slowing down as it was raising its weapon to strike Naruto above him. Naruto saw this and got lower and faster as he was about to attack. Jamie and Kelly saw some plasma grenades and threw them at the brutes back. The grenades soared through the air having a blue trail behind disappeared in front of the brute as it was about to hit him with the blade attached to its blaster. The brute looked around for him before he felt something pierce its looked down to see the blade piercing its heart. It howled in pain as Naruto withdrew his blade, the grenades landed on the brutes back. Naruto jumped back in time to see the Brute be engulfed in the explosion and seeing its body parts fly every were leaving only a crater were the brute once was.

"Well that was interesting." Kelly mumbled as she put her knife away.

"Right...well lets go in to see if every one made out ok." Jamie told them.

Naruto nodded and they all sped through the walls of the compound. Naruto was surprised that Kelly was actually faster than him with all the seals on. He made a mental note to spar with her later. That is if they make it out of this planet alive. They ran through the compound looking for any body. They say bodies every were, grunts, Spartans and recruits all mixed on the floor. Naruto shook his head at the sight. Jamie kept silent at the sight. Kelly as she already killed already just kept her emotions in check. When they reached the flight deck, they saw that a few recruits were under fire from the approaching grunts. Jamie and Kelly checked there guns to see how much ammo they had left.

"I have about 3 more rounds." Jamie said.

"I haven't touched my guns yet." Kelly said as she drew her combat knife out.

Naruto Picked up a pistole and checked its ammo. He picked up a couple of extra cartages on the ground. He looked at the two girls. " well what are we waiting for? Lets go." He said before de dashed at the grunts while firing a couple of rounds from his pistol. Jamie followed his lead and fired off rounds from her rifle. Her bullets actually killed a few grunts, whiles Naruto's just missed everyone and just got there attention. Soon the grunts started to fire at them.

_The central computer room._

The arbiter During all the confusion, was downloading all the information into the hard drive that he brought. He looked around with his plasma sword in his hand.

"_Hurry up you stupid piece of metal. I want off this dirty planet and report back to the commander and get rid of the demons." _he thought with annoyance. Hating every minute being on the planet.

The doors suddenly open with a few scientists running in. One of them yelling to get all the data. The arbiter growled and started to fire at the scientists with his rifle. The scientist all fell one by one. The security system finally kicked in and halting the download. Turrets appeared from the celling and a short EMP burst shorted out his cloaking. He dived behind one of the tables as the turrets started to fire at him. He growled in annoyance at his predicament. He saw that the hard drive was sticking out of the computer. Thinking over his options quickly he shot a few rounds at the turrets and dashed to grab the hard drive. He got shot in the back but he was able to escape the room with the bullets in his back.

"_I cures this plant to be destroyed in the most torturous way in the universe." _He though to him self.

"This is the Arbiter. I have the information."

"Good job, return to base so we can start the second phase of our plan." The commander told him.

Arbiter cut the radio contact and was running through the hall ways. As he was passing through the door, he was met with a gun at his face. Halsey was holding a hot gun to his face.

"Well, look who I found." Halsey said calmly as she cocked the gun.

"Move you pathetic Human." The Arbiter said as the plasma dagger appeared.

They both just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. There surroundings were being blown up and people and alien being killed. Then Halsey pulled the trigger. The Arbiter ducked as the gun was being fired. The recoil from the gun gave him the change to let his dagger slice the gun in half. He tried to stabbing her in the stomach but Halsey side stepped and back kicked him in the head. The Arbiter's head flew back with the hard drive flying out of his hand and sliding across the floor. The Arbiter jumped at the hard drive and grabbed it. He dashed out before Halsey could do anything. Halsey sighed and dusted her self off first before going to her lab to check.

"_Ok, I got to make a better security system on this damn compound. Hope they didn't get the compounds blue prints." _She thought to her self. When she got in her lab, she did a sweep on the whole main frame. "_Fuck..."_

_With Naruto_

Naruto threw his pistol at one of the grunts as he ran out of ammo. Jamie shook her head as she continued to fire behind a column. Kelly was dodging plasma bullets as she tried to kill grunts with her combat knife and her SMG in left hand. Kyuubi also was fighting while firing multiple Katon Justus's. Naruto was charging at the group of grunts, but was surprised as they saw them fall back. Naruto told them to follow them to see what they were doing. They all ran to catch up to them while Kelly stayed behind to protect the recruits. When the group out of the compound, they saw that the grunts and the brutes were all boarding multiple covenant ships that were down. As the last of the aliens boarded, the ships took off as fast as they could to get into space. Naruto and rest of the group just watched before they put there weapons away. They went back in the compound and they went to the infirmary. As they got there they saw many of the recruits on the beds, there was also a couple of Spartans and there was also on the bed. A couple of them had blankets over them. Halsey was walking in with a worried look on her face. She saw them and called the over.

"Jamie, I need you to come with me my lab. I need Cortana to make an plan for the up coming invasion." She said before turning on her heal and walking back to her lab.

The group was confused at what she said. Jamie being the first to recover, went to catch up and soon the rest of the group went with her.

"Um doc, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"What I mean Naruto, what happened earlier was just a destruction so that one of there elite's can infiltrate and get information from our data bases." She said in a hurry.

"Wha...?" naruto said in confusion. Kyuubi shook her head. Her mate was a genius when he was in actual combat, but when it came to strategic planning, he was as dumb or more than dirt. His plans would only lead to something stupid. Thats why he had Shikamaru when he was still alive to plan for him.

"Never mind..." Hasley sighed as they all got in her lab. She told Jamie to take the chip from her helmet and place it on the table and a hologram of Cortana will appear. Jamie did and a second later Cortana appeared.

"Cortana, I want you to scan the computers if any viruses have been hidden with in them. Also scan what has been stolen from our computers." Halsey commanded. Cortana nodded and started the process. After a few minutes she finished the scans

"Doctor my scans indicate that nothing was harmed nor was there any viruses that were implanted. Also half of our data has been stolen which includes the blue prints of the compound, half of our profiles from the names a-m, medical records of all the staff and the recruits. Your privet files that were encrypted and ten percent of the information about me." Cortana said.

"Thank you." SHe turned to the group. "Do you guys have anything to add?" When nobody said anything, she called for what remained of the staff so they could plan on what is befall on them.

_In the covenant war ship_

In there war room, the commander and the generals were all gathered looking through all the information that the Arbiter was able to gather.

"So with the information that the Arbiter could gather. I propose that we send a wave of brutes to the generators to what its called Super MACs the only things that has been stopping us from glassing that planet."

"Sir, what are we going to do with the grunts that we have left?" One of the generals asked.

"We will use them for the second phase. They will also be accompanied with you generals, brutes and a few hunter that we have."

The generals nodded and they soon started to discuss on who goes were with what group. In another part of the ship the Arbiter was just entering his cabin and sat down on his bed. Then "he" took off the voice adapter and puts it on the counter on the side. The take off the armor reveals that the Arbiter was in fact a female. Most people would think she was a he. But every one knows that the title arbiter is only given to those that are men not women in the army. After taking off her armor, she put on her night clothes and laid down in her bed rethinking on what she did today.

"_Hmmm when the Demons of this blasted war are gone and we win, what is left there to do?" _She though to he self before drifting on to sleep so she could be ready for tomorrows invasion.

_Omake: what the generals did before they resorted to violence to solve there problems._

One of the generals was walking into the war room to talk about a matter on who was getting to lead a new batch of grunts for a simulation.

"Well since the commander isn't here why don't we decided with a little game of poker. The loser has to teach the group." The first general suggested.

"Why poker, we should do galactic chess."

"No we should do rock paper scissors!"

"No Poker!"

"No Chess!"

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

"How about we just pick straws?" the last generals said to the others. The rest of the Generals looked at each other and nodded. So they drew straws and see who got the short stick.

By the end of the day, the one with the poker cards, was stuck on the training field looking over the grunts while they were doing the simulation.

"_Fucken bastards, the next time were try deciding on what to do, I'm just going to shoot first and ask questions never." _He thought angrily.

**Finally I'm done! This one took me longer than last time. Now I know every one was hoping for the fall of reach chapter, but I decided that im going to do a little twist on how they are going to do it. So the next chapter is going to be the main battle. On another note, Im very pleased with all the people who favorites, add, watched, all those stuff on this story. Thank you all. It makes me really happy that there are people out there that actually like my story. Its still low on the review side but, meh what can I do. Well any ways I hope you guys like this chapter and on my very first attempt on a omake. Please leave a review criticism is greatly appreciated if you guys have them. If you flame, well I don't care what you guys think. Any ways its about *looks at time* 1am here and I just got back from Florida so I'm just going to go to sleep now. Later*falls asleep. wakes up* o yeah there is a poll on my profile to see who is going to be in the harem. *sleeps***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alright guys I know that I've been gone for a while and im not going to lie I had a writers block for this chapter so heres it is. To AkeOokami: this story is meant to be my version of halo and im sorry if I didn't state that in earlier chapters and I did try to get a beta but I think he some how abandoned me after the first chapter so yeah. Any ways enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything halo or Naruto related I mean really, if I did you guys would already know about me.**

The compound was Erie silent as the new morning sun was raising from the horizon. The recruits were suiting up with what little ODST armor they had. The Staff was with the Halsey as they were making the final preparations for the up coming battle. Naruto was sitting on top of the compound watching the sun raise.

"_The__se sun __rise __here __is __just __as __good __as __on __top __of __the __Hokage __monument __back __home.__" _He though to him self. He sighed in content before he hopped off the roof and disappeared in the air in black fire. He reappeared in the doctors lab were she was currently talking to the commander of the human army. Well more like loud talking.

"WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT SEND ANY REINFORCEMENTS!." Naruto just sweat drop from that. "_Never__mind__lets__just__make__screaming__her__lungs__out.__"_

"Like I have said before doctor, even if we send you any reinforcements, they wouldn't make in time to be any use." The commander of the ship said to her in a tired voice. " Besides, the way we see it, the planet is doom to fail so just send as many people you can and save your self."

"But sir..."

"No buts doctor. This discussion is over." With that the connection was cut. Halsey rubbed her temples with an exasperated sigh. Naruto saw this as his chance to leave. He slowly inched his way to the door with no noise. He was just mere inches from the door before... "If you don't want to face my wrath, then I suggest you get your ass back here and help me with some kind of plan on how we will survive this."

Naruto slowly turned around to see her with her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow looking as though she was as calm as she ever was. But he knew that wasn't the case. He sighed and started walking back to her with only one thought in mind.

"_Kami__i-s__ama a __cruel __mistress __indeed.__" _ He though.

_In the covenant war ship_

The army was all gathered. All lined up in there respected ranks. The generals all in front of there commanding squads. The rooms was filled with mindless talking till the commander walked in.

"SILENCE!" yelled the commander, making the whole room dead silent. "Now that everyone is here, it is time to wipe out the annoying demons that have been haunting us in the battle fields. The demons that have kill our brothers in cold blood. Now is the time to wipe them out from the universe and finally end this war. Now is the time!"

The army cheered making the room shake with there voices. The commander turned on his heel and started heading to the command room so he could direct the armies as he saw fit. The Arbiter was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed not really wanting to be seen. She didn't much care what the commander said as she was going through each possible out come that could happen while she is fighting. She opened one eye and looked down when she felt something touching her leg. She saw one of the grunts poking her leg. She recognized it as one of the more friendly grunts that was kinder to her than the rest of them. She crouched down and patted its head. The grunt just pointed towards the ship that they were assigned to. She nodded and they both headed to the ship. Both not knowing the danger they will be marching into.

_Back on reach_

Kyuubi was casually walking around in her fox form. Looking around, she saw that the remain recruits that were left from the initial attack, they all looked shocked. Some also looked shell shocked from all the deaths they've seen. Some looked indifferent, that was seen from the Spartans that weren't in the war. She knew from the look in the Spartan's eyes they weren't bothered at the death. She shook her head and continued from her walk till Jamie appeared in front of her in her Spartan uniform. Kyubbi looked up at her in the eye for a minute before she was picked up by Jamie and was being scratched behind the ear. She purred in delight from the feeling. Jamie placed her on her shoulder and started walking to the armory to stock up on ammo for her gun. While she was walking there she saw a yellow blur past her line of sight. She looked around trying to figure out were it came from to only see Halsey run at full throttle guns blazing and yelling about destroying the one thing that Naruto need to have a family. She looked closely to see the doc was covered in multiple paint.

"**Looks ****like ****one ****of ****Naruto****'****s ****pranking ****kit ****was ****discovered ****by ****the ****now ****o ****so ****colorful ****doctor.****" **The Kyuubi said with a slight giggle. Jamie just hoped that Naruto wasn't going to get hurt to much from the doctor.

Naruto was till running as though his life as a man was about to end. He wouldn't dare look back in fear that the doctor was right there with her gun aimed right to the back of his head.

"_Man __why __does __these __kinds __of __things __always __happen __to __me?__" _he though to him self. He ran out of the compound to only stop dead in his tracks to see the hundreds of covenant drop ships that were descending from the sky. The closes one of the ship spotted him on there scanners and started firing at him. Naruto jumped out of the way from the in coming plasma bullets. The drop ship landed with its bay doors dropping open and all the grunts charged out firing out all over the place. Naruto unsealed his sword and charged at the mini army that was in front of him. The Battle for reach has started and it happened earlier that anyone expected.

_In the compound_

The compound shook as it was being bombarded from the war ship. Halsey was rushing back to her lab so she could coordinate the people for any chance of survival. She noticed that some of the recruits were frozen in there place. Sweat beading down there face and there bodies trembling in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She yelled at them and making them jump. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE? DONT YOU GUYS WANT TO GET _REVENGE_ FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THEY KILLED?" the recruits looked each at each other from what she told them. They nodded to each other and started to run out with there helmets sliding on. She nodded in satisfaction and ran into her lab and started the ignition program for the super MAC's. "_let__'__s __see __you __bastards __try __getting __past __these __bad __boys...__"_

_Outside: main battle_

Naruto was trying his best not letting the grunts get past him. He already made clones to back him up but they were soon destroyed from the long snipers they had and those flying bugs they had shooting them down to. Naruto started to go through some hand signs do a _Fuuton_jutsu but was stopped in the middle as plasma swords were starting to come close to his head. He jumped into the air and threw some smoke bombs to give him a distraction. The Elite's were coughing as they tried to clear the took shelter into a tree and saw what the Elite's were ding. Naruto took this as a chance and finished his jutsu and yelled _Fuuton:__Kami__Oroshi!_A giant wind vortex appeared and started to suck in any enemies that were near it. It continued on till the caster was too far and then exploded with a radius of 20 meters wide. While that was happening, Naruto took out a scroll and pumped out some chakra and out popped were a pair of bracers that was on side had a symbol that looked like an upside down v with a line underneath. On the other side held a blade that easily concealed it to everyone.(A/N: yeah yeah its the assassins creed hidden blade. I was playing brother hood when the idea came into my head.) He removed the armor that he had on his arms and then puts the bracers on and making sure that they were secure. He clenched his fist to see if they worked. The blades slide out the bracer smoothly to see that they had ancient writing on them. He grinned and jumped down from the tree with his blades retraced. He saw his sword in the ground. He ran towards it while dodging the heavy fire form the Covenant. He was mere inches from his blade but was stopped by a plasma that landed in front of him. He was relived that his hand wasn't there or he would have lost it. He looked up to see were it came from. His eyes narrowed when it was none other than the Arbiter. The Arbiter wasn't effected from his gaze and tried to kick him. He rolled to the side to dodge and he slowly got up not leaving his gaze from hers.

(_Iron__from__Woodkid__starts__playing.)_Naruto soon was being surround by the Covenant army. He looked around all his sides. Then looked at his sword. He needed to get it back before somebody takes it. Everyone stood there place waiting for the first person to make the first move. Time slowly ticked by as more ships landed or were being shot down from the MAC's. Then the first grunt twitched and accidentally fired a shot from his plasma pistol into the sky. With that, all hell broke loose. Naruto ducked from the swing from the brute and stabbed two grunts with a quick stab with his blades. He started to flash through and slammed his hand and yelled _Doton:__Doryuu__heki!_A giant earth wall rose from the ground just in time to block a barrage of plasma grenades. He jumped to the side quickly to avoid the explosion. He flipped effortlessly in the air and landed feet first onto the grunts body and jumped off it in which allowed him to dive right to a distracted elite. He drew his blades and stabbed the elite through its throat. Naruto Naruto rolled on the ground and used the momentum to do a kick to a brutes head throwing it back and allowing him to stab it multiple time at it vitals and making it drop dead in its spot. Naruto then shifted his head to the side to dodge a plasma bullet and kicked the grunt that fired it. He then ducked under a Elite's plasma sword slash and grabbed its arm and used it to stab it through three grunt's body. Naruto twisted it's arm so he could let go and used it to stab it through the Elite's chest. Naruto looked around and noticed that the grunts were heading towards the Compound and was about to chase them, when he noticed a giant shadow cast over turned is head to see a a giant blaster aimed right at his head. He turned slowly to see the blaster from the hunter. It was just mere inches and was aimed dead center at his face. Time slowed to a crawl when saw the bullet leave the barrel and was just mere inches from his face. _(End__Iron__from__Woodkid)_. Naruto closed his eyes knowing that even he couldn't dodge a bullet even from that close to him. He could feel the bullet on his face before it exploded on impact. He was engulfed in smoke and was thrown back from the bullet. His body crashed through the side of the building. The covenant cheered as though they finally defeated him. The cheers were cut short when a barrage of bullets were being fired upon them. They turned around to see the recruits and a few Spartans charging towards them. Some of the grunts that were unaware on what happened were shot down, but the Brutes started to retaliate and shoot them down slowly. A drop ship was already descending to the ground. He slowly got up from the debris that has fallen on him. He shook the dizziness that he had before he charged again into the giant battle that was happening. No one noticed that the arbiter and few elites snuck into the compound in all the commotion that was happening.

_In the compound_

Halsey was monitoring the whole situation in her lab with a few turrets pointed at the door. From what she could tell, everything was going getting worse ever so slowly. She knew that they were going to be overwhelmed but hoped that MAC's would be able to slow the ships long enough for them to gain an advantage. Soon the doors were blasted open. Halsey quickly jumped to the side and grabbed a rifle. Soon she was under fire that was coming from the door. The turrets were being destroyed one by one as Halsey was trying to take down grunts that was swarming into the room with there plasma pistols charging. The Elites quickly charged into the room as the last of the grunts stormed into the room. The Arbiter hid behind a wall as bullets were being fired upon her. Two of the elites threw plasma grenades at the main computers. The grenades flew the air as bullets were flying every were. They landed on the main computer and stuck there as it was getting ready to blow. Halsey saw this with wide eyes and jumped out of her hiding place and tried to remove the grenades. As she sprinted to her computer while dodging the bullets that was being fired on her, the grenades exploded when she was just few feet from it. Her body flew back from the explosion and crashed into the near by walls knocking the wind out of her. Soon the room was filled with explosions as her computers were being destroyed one by one. The arbiter slow walked towards Halsey as the rest of the of the group rushed out and started there search for generators to the MAC. The grunt that when with her, ran up to her and tried to bring her along with the rest of the group. The arbiter looked at him and just motioned him to go with the rest of them. The grunt looked at her for a few seconds before nodding slowly and started to catch up with the others. He looked over his shoulder one more time before disappearing. Arbiter turned backed around and stood in front of Halsey. She drew her plasma sword and pointed at Halsey's head.

"Any last words before you die you filthy human?" She asked with venom in her voice.

Halsey looked up at her with a glare but said nothing. With that, the Arbiter raised her sword above her. They both stared at each other for a split second till the arbiter brought down her sword and blood splattered to her face.

_Out side the compound_

Everything seemed to be going well. So far the covenant weren't making any progress, the MAC's were so far holding up at shooting down the most of the Covenant drop ships clean out of the sky. Naruto was in the middle of the killing as many as he can. He made many clones and was in sage mode but he knew for a fact that he couldn't keep it up for long. The recruits were still firing at the up coming Covenant. Naruto looked around as he cut two more grunts. He saw that the body count of the recruits were rising a little faster than the Covenant. He felt a twitch behind his head and only from his years of battle experience that he ducked under from sword slash from the elite that had its camouflage on. Naruto quickly performed a sweep kick trying to get the elite to lose its balance. The elite seeing the up coming attack jumped to avoid the kick. Discharging his sword he activated he energy dagger and swung his hand towards Naruto's head. Naruto moved his head to the side at the last minute and used some of the nature chakra to punch the elite in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The elites body hunched over from the punch and tried to raise his hands. Then he felt his body was being pushed off and was sent flying back knocking down a few grunts along the way. Naruto rose to his knees and took a deep breath as he tried to absorb more Nature chakra feeling that he was about to run out when his eyes snapped open and jumped to the side. Swinging his sword a few time before he was on his feet again and having a full on sprint into the large group that was forming when an explosion erupted from the compound. He turned is head slightly as he was cutting down more grunts left and right, he saw that a giant beam came from one of the bigger ships in the sky shooting some of the MAC's. He saw that the beam only took down just a few of the MAC's but they still had enough to get the job done.

Naruto turned his head back so that he can concentrate from what was in front of him. He was surrounded by three elites with the plasma swords drawn and at the ready. He shifted into a defensive stance when a column of black fire erupted behind him. When it died down it showed Kyuubi in her fox form with all of her nine tails wagging behind her threatening. She bared her teeth showing her elongated fangs. She the turned her head to look at Naruto who was still watching his surroundings. She used one of her tails to tap him on the covenant took that as there cue to attack them. The elites yelled a war cry as the army charged closing in on the couple.

"Kyubbi were have you been?" he asked as he parried an elite's plasma sword and kicked it in the face.

"**Well ****you ****see ****what ****happened ****was ****me ****and ****Jamie ****were ****making ****out ****in ****your ****room ****and ****while ****I ****was ****slowly ****stripping ****her ****clothes ****off ****her ****amazing amazing ****body ****and ****while ****she ****was ****rubbing ****my...****" **Kyuubi said as though she was discussing the the weather. She smiled when she got the desired affect she wanted.

Naruto on the other hand had a major blush and some blood drip dropping from his face. Naruto heard a few perverted giggles thanks to his enhanced hearing from the males that actually heard her. He grabbed the nearest grunt that was near him by his bare hand. The grunt was squirming trying its hardest to escape the iron grip that was on his head. Naruto then threw the grunt which screamed through the air and landed on top on a couple of the recruits that actually heard Kyuubi.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN HEADS IN THIS BATTLE YOU ASSHOLES!" He yelled which got the rest of the males to get back shooting at the up coming forces. He heard kyuubi giggling at what happened. He turned his head to see her sitting down with her tails holding some of the grunts and use them as clubs to hit all the other aliens. He sweat dropped at the sight. She turn her head to him while one of her tails whacked away another grunt that tried to shoot her.

"**You ****know ****I ****tease ****you ****koi.****" **She heard him mumble something about tricky vixens and there sexual teasing. "**As ****I ****was ****saying, ****I ****was ****held ****up ****as ****I ****was ****defending ****some ****of ****the ****recruits ****that ****were ****setting ****off ****the ****planet.****" **

Naruto nodded as he stabbed the elite through its chest after he sweeps kicked him to the ground. He picked up the plasma sword and examined it for a sec before he used it to block the up coming attack that was from two elites. There swords clash making a small flash from the three plasma used his other sword and tried making a swing to one of the elites side but they both jumped back in time to just barely miss them. Naruto swung both his blades as Kyuubi casually strolled to his side with a field of dead bodies behind her. The par looked at the two elites as they waited for any sign of twitch or a single for either of them to attack. As they stared a drop ship descended and landed behind the Elites.

"What the fuck! Thats not fair, no extra help!" Naruto yelled and pointed only getting a smack from behind the head from Kyubbi's tails. She shook her head at her lovers antics. She may love him for all eternity by some times even she has a limit for his childish antics in war. The elites just shrugged at what he said as he signaled the brutes to charge at them with the Hunters. Naruto rubbed his head looked to see the grunts charging at him. He looked down at kyuubi and they both nodded to each other before Naruto charged at the brutes while Kyuubi ran towards the brutes with some of her tails lit with small fire balls.

_In the compound: Halsey's lab_

The Arbiter lifter her hand up from her leg as she helped Halsey up and sat her up against the wall. Halsey was confused on what just happened. One minute she was ready for death to embrace death then that alien just stabbed her self and was now helping her up. When she was sitting up, the Arbiter plopped right next to her and took off her helmet. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence with the sounds of explosions and gun fire in the background. Halsey couldn't stand the silence as the compound shook violently for a near by explosion.

"Ok, what the hell is your problem? One minute your trying to send me to deaths door now your here sitting next to me not trying to kill me. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked.

The Arbiter just sighs, " Honestly I don't really know what I'm doing either. Hey can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me getting killed, maimed or dissected my by you freaks, then go fucken ahead." Halsey said while looking for anything she could use for a weapon incase that the Arbiter lied about not hurting her. The arbiter saw this and though for a moment before she shut off her plasma sword and placed the handle on her lap. "As you can see flesh bag, I have given a weapon that could kill me in this very instant. Now will you listen to me?" Halsey said nothing but stared at the handle that was on her lap. She sighed and signaled Arbiter that she can talk.

Arbiter nodded and took a deep breath. " Now as I was about to ask, can you change a beings gender?"

Halsey raised an eye brow from that question. "Why do you need to know?"

Arbiter sighs, "Because I wasn't a female at first. I was a proud male warrior with respect that gained through my time serving in this army. I had a family with a son soon to be born." She said first with a little fire in her eyes. But, they were quickly extinguished for a hallow laugh that escaped her lips.

"After I failed the important mission that would have me promoted, but I failed with the cost of one of my best commanders family to be murdered. He went into depression and soon lost his mind. He thought it was fair that since he lost his because of me that he should be the one till kill my family." Halsey patted her back gently. " after that the high council that since that happened they would appoint me to title Arbiter since it is the greatest dishonor a commander can includes this armor you see and the person who is receiving the title must under go a sex change willingly or unwilling. And now here we are. So I ask you again, can you change any beings gender if he or she chooses to?"

Halsey thought about it, can they really change any beings besides humans genders? It was never heard of. For one thing she doesn't know the physiology of the each of the covenants species. Another is that if they can how would she go about it. Who can she trust so that she won't mess up on the operation. The arbiter just waited for an answer from the doctor, prepared for any answer from her.

"I...think I will be able to change your gender back to mail..." Halsey said at first. "but i'm going to need all the data on each type species of the covenant and the physiology of each of the." Arbiter nodded since it would be easy to get all of that data and send it to her. "there is also one other thing that I want you to do..."

_Out side the compound_

Naruto and Kyuubi were holding down the line as the recruits were giving cover fire for them. Kyuubi reverted to her human form wearing a black battle kimono. She was using a shoge to take out the covenant form a distance while Naruto was slashing or blocking attacks with his sword. He was out of sage mode since he wasn't able to absorb more Nature chakra during battle. He could feel his stamina dwindling after the long hours of him fighting none stop. He dodged another sword that was aimed for his head but he missed the over charged bullets that were fired at him. The bullets hit him both in the head and the chest. Naruto's body was thrown back from the bullets but it didn't really affect him but what did were the plasma grenades that were thrown and stuck on him. The covenant that surround him ran away and kyuubi saw what was about to happen and her eyes widened. She knew that Naruto wasn't going to be able to withstand the blast from them. She killed the last grunt that was near and sprinted to Naruto. She was stopped by a few brutes that tried to shoot her down with their brute shots. She had to jumped to the side as the grenades exploded on impact. The ground when the first one missed her. Naruto on the other hand stared just stared at the grenades that were stuck on him and only had on thing on his mind.

"_FUCK!__" _Naruto's body was engulfed in blue smoke as the explosion erupted. All of the covenant army that was there battling him cheered. Kyuubi was shocked as what happened. She fell to her knees as the covenant cheered and started to charge the compound while the recruits were frozen from what they thought was there only hope of winning this battle. Soon Kyuubi was seeing red as her mental link with Naruto was not there any more. Her body was engulfed in her yoki making her appearance more feral. She open her mouth as black and white chakra was gathering into a ball. As the ball got enough chakra, it started to condense until it was a small ball that was no bigger than a small rock. The placed it in her mouth and swallowed it making her body expand and when she opened her mouth, a huge beam of pure chakra blasted and disintegrated into nothing what ever that crossed its path. Some of the covenant got cut in the blast while the rest all dived to the side while trying not to get caught in the blast. The recruits just watched in awe at the destruction. When the blast cleared it left a crater that outlined the blast. Soon she started to kill all the covenant that was near her. While on her demented rampage, a part of the compound blew up from the insides. The recruits turned to see what was happening. The MAC's were all soon shutting down one at a time as the drop ships were now destroying them as more of them started there decent. The recruits started to panic and they started firing at the ship. Kyuubi was still at her rampage with tears flowing down her face thinking that Naruto was dead. She look to see his body laying life less on the ground. Kyuubi picked up another grunt and crushed her skull with her bare hands while she punched her hand through an elites chest clean through. She threw the bodies away and watched as brutes were charging at her as the hunters aimed their guns at her head. They fired their guns as the brutes were close to her, but before they could even strike the kicked one of them into the air as she caught the others fist and lifted him up with ease to throw at the other brute to hit the up coming bullets. Kyuubi slow started to walk towards Naruto's dead body killing anybody that tried to stop her. As she was closing in on Naruto's body, the covenant stopped their attempts on killing her since it was all but impossible and went back charging the compound. Kyuubi dropped to her knees and stared at his lifeless body. She cried as she knew now that his body wasn't using her chakra to try and heal him. She flip his body over slowly to see the gaping hole that was made from the grenades. New tears started to form in her eyes. She started to cry into his chest saying sorry for not being there in time. Thats when she heard it. She stopped crying as she tried to listening it for it again. Naruto's hand twitched as a heart beat was heard from her enhanced hearing.

"**NARUTO ****UZUMAKI ****NAMAKAZI, ****DON****'****T ****YOU ****DARE ****DIE ****ON ****ME!****"** She yelled as she started to pump her yoki into his gaping hole feeling it leave her. **"****I ****SWEAR ****TO ****KAMI, ****YOU ****DIE ****ON ****ME ****NARUTO, ****IM ****GOING ****TO ****RESURRECT ****YOUR ****ASS, ****BEAT ****THE ****SHIT ****OUT ****OF ****YOU ****AND ****DRAG ****YOUR ****SORRY ****ASS ****INTO ****THE ****NINTH ****GEAT ****OF ****HELL ****AND ****KILL ****YOU ****THERE!****"**

Soon the gaping hole on his chest was closing up and his heart beat was becoming faster and more stable. As soon as the wound close up Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up fast he was gasping for air. Kyuubi glomped and was giving him a bone crushing hug and was crying into his chest. Naruto was confused on what happened.

"Uh what did I miss?" He asked. That earned him a slap behind the nine times with her tails and another beating from her.

"**Don****'****t ****you ****ever ****do ****that ****to ****me. ****Do ****you ****hear ****me?****"**

"Yes! Ok! Stop! Ow!" he said as he tried to defend him self. Kyuubi stopped as she calmed down. He got up and stretched for a sec before he started to pump Kyuubi's yoki into his body feeling his wounds heal. He kept at it till all his wounds heal and he let change his appearance. Cracking his knuckles he chuckled darkly as he got ready to kill some covenant bastards.

"**Now ****who****'****s ****first...****" **he said with his demonic voice barring his fangs. Kyuubi chuckled and she wiped her tears off her face. She nodded as she took a deep breath as she felt her yoki flowing through her body.

They both charged into the giant army that was used to conquer the planet. Naruto recovered his sword and licked the blade as they were running having a menacing grin on his face. They both started hacking away the covenant hunters that was lagging behind as they were chopped down in size. The army soon turned around to see from what soon to be nicked name the "Demon couple." They were all surprised that the person they thought they killed was alive and was now acting like Kyuubi was when she was on a killing spree to avenge his death. The army soon turned there attention at the couple. They couldn't do anything to stop them since that all their weapons they had weren't affecting them at all.

While that was happening the group that snuck in plus the arbiter came out and ran towards there ship for escape. The Arbiter wasn't paying much attention on what was happening. They boarded there ship as quickly as possible while the Arbiter absent minded sent the confirmation signal to start the glassing of Reach. Arbiter looked out the bay windows as she watch the battle fade away from her sight and into space.

Naruto was cutting through a couple of elites bodies, when he noticed that the war ship was appearing in everyones views. The covenant took that as their signal to retreat back into here ship. The recruits were cheering madly as they saw this. But it was short lived as they saw the war ship started charging something. Soon more ships started to do the same as they were rising from the ground. Naruto and the rest were confused on what was happening. Kyuubi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto didn't notice as he was too busy look at the war ship trying to figure out what was happening. Everybody jumped as they heard Halsey's voice yell over one of the remain speakers.

"EVERY RUN TO THE FLIGHT BAY! THIS IS CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, THIS IS CODE BLACK! NOW MOVE YOUR SORRY ASSES!"

Everyone except for Naruto on what she had said. Some of the Recruits were already sprinting. The ones that just stood there dumbly were soon killed as the first of many beams from the ships forth into the planet and on them. The rest of them Soon screamed and ran as fast as they could. Naruto started to run when he noticed one Spartan on the ground alive but couldn't move. Seeing as the rest of them didn't notice on what was happening ran over and help them to see that it was Kelly. She was knocked out with blood slowly flowing out of her forehead. He hefted her on his back as soon joined the rest of them and started running into the Hanger bay. The air was filled with scream from the ones that didn't make in time. He never looked, he just kept running forward knowing that if he looked back even for a second, he to would have died.

_In the compound_

Kyuubi poofed to get Halsey as she was just about done down loading all her data files and getting Cortana in a transport unit. Kyuubi hurried over to her as the compound was falling to pieces. Halsey nodded to Kyuubi as she placed her hand on her shoulder. They poofed away in smoke as the ceiling clasped. They reappeared in one of the ships that Naruto was now boarding with Kelly at tow. As the the ship bay door closed the shipped started its lift off and flow out of the hanger as fast as it can go catching up to the rest of the ship. Naruto looked out the window to see the planet becoming glass and some of the ships being shot down. As they started to enter space Halsey gave the command to jump into hyper space give out coordinates to the Pillar of Autumn.

"Hey doc, what is the plan now?" Naruto asked as he placed Kelly down on an open seat gently.

"Were going to the Pillar of Autumn to get a good distance away from the planet and re plan our strategy on what were going to do. Then i'm going to a different planet to to start on a new project that I have to do. Also as of right now, all Spartans, I want all of you to go into cryo sleep when we get to the ship." She said. She hear a single of yes ma-me from all the Spartans.

Naruto felt the ship slow as they finally see the massive UNCS ship. He look out to see the big ship with one thing in mind. He looked back to see kyuubi reverted back to her chibi form as she was tired and was on Halsey lap sleeping.

"_I __promise you __all, __i__'__m __not __going __to __fail __you __again,__for __that __is __my __nindo...__"_ He thought as the ship boarded and the Spartans were now entering there cryo tubes. They were all safe for now, but just for how long nobody can tell.

**A/N: all right guy i know you all have been waiting. so here it is. i got everything taken care of with the problems and i also finished some of the other stuff that had conflict. so i hope you guys like and also the poll it is going to close on the next chapter. till then i hope you like this chapter and review! reviews always give me inspiration. and plz help for some reason fanfiction and my computer don't talk very well so there might be some of that were all in one word sentences. Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello one and all and welcome to another chapter to the new life. This chapter was kinda hard on how I wanted this to go. I felt that I didn't do so great. You guys let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto how many times do I tell you that I don't anything related to you or Halo. **

**Naruto: But what about-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**All of Naruto's girls: HEY! Don't yell at Naruto-sama/kun!**

**Me:Fuck!* Runs as the girls chase me***

_On the pillar of Autumn_

Naruto watched with a heavy heart as Jamie was the last one to go to cryo sleep with the rest of the Spartans. Everyone except Kelly since she is in the medical ward getting stitched up. Kyuubi was lazily resting on his shoulder in her chibi fox form.

"**You know that she will be ok in that right?" **She asked him as she yawned.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know but still, im going to miss her being with me."

Kyuubi nuzzled her head into his neck trying to comfort him. They watched in silent as they took all the cryo tube to a seperate room. He watched till all of them were gone. He stood there for a while after the cryo tubes were long gone. He shook his and shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walking out the door.

"_Great now what am I going to do?" _he thought with a rain cloud hovering over his head.

"**You know you can visit Kelly. They should be just finishing up on her operation." **She told him as she wrapped her tail around his neck making look like as though she was a crimson scarf. He nodded as his mood lighten up a little and he started heading out towards the medical ward.

_Medical ward_

The medical ward looks like any other hospital room. The walls were plain white with some cabinets locked with all the drugs. On the other wall had knives, saws and all the other instruments for surgery. The beds were all sterilized and bleached with almost hard as brick pillows. The sheets were also plain white. The smell of hand sanatizer still lingered in the air. Over near one of the chairs, Dr. Halsey dropped into a chair and sighed in satisfaction that the operation was a success. Thinking back, she was happy that the damage wasn't serious as they first thought. With only a couple of broken ribs, both legs had fractures, a punctured lung and a loss off blood, she was able to fix lung with a flash clone for her lounge till they fix her original. Her legs were already being healed by her accelerated healing as well as her ribs. She was resting peacefully at the moment with an IV hooked up to her. The nurses were writing down a few notes on her condition before they left. Halsey rubbed her face with her hands remembering on all that happened on reach. Her mind was racing thinking on what she could have done differently. All they ways she could have lowered the death tole. Tears started to from on her eyes as the feeling that she rarely felt started to swell inside of her. Defeat. Humiliation. Failure. Vulnerable. Her body to shake as tears started cascade down her cheeks. She hugged her self as her body continued to shake and her tears flowed down her face. She soon felt arms wrap around her in a comforting manner. She looked at up at him about to yell at him for hugging him without permission but he just put a finger to his lips showing her to be quiet.

"let it out. Just let it out..." He said in quiet voice as he rubbed her back soothingly. She still stared at him in confusion as why he was being so kind to her from all the things she has done. Her eyes started to go misty as a new tears started to form in her eyes she started to cry into his shirt while he just whispered comforting words to calm her down. She cried for a while into his shirt as naruto to comfort her till she stopped. Her body stopped shaking and he felt the weight of her body pressing up against him. A light blush appeared on his face but he quickly shook it off. He gently picked her up in his arms and placed her on the empty hospital bed next to Kelly. He left quietly and he started to wonder around the ship with his hands on his head with the how the battle turned out in his mind trying to see if there was anything he could have done to prevented them to lose.

_Hours later_

Darkness was all that Kelly could see. At first she was scared thinking that she died in battle and was stuck some were in between thinking she wasn't really going to be one of those spirits that never crossed over to the other side. Soon after she started to feel the pain surge through her body. Ok maybe she wasn't dead. She tried moving something feeling as though her body weighed as much as a hunter filled to the point of bursting. Still she tried to moving something. It felt like ours but she felt her finger twitch. Soon after her whole finger moved.

"_Well thats a start. Now lets start with the rest of the body..." _

Soon after she got her hands to move then worked her way up till she could at least move one part of her body. She tried opening her eyes again since those were the ones that felt the heaviest. Slowly, but surely, her eye lids slowly opened. Her vision was blurry from the lack of light. Her vision soon became and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling that was being dimly lit by a lamp. Her first instinct was to jump out of bed and to find a weapon since she didn't know were she was but there was three things stopping from her. One, she couldn't move her body to even defend her self. two, she smelled the antibiotics in the air. And three, there was something a little heavy on her arm. Turning her head slowly to the source of the weight, she saw to see Naruto fast asleep while he was holding her hand. Her face soon was covered in a massive blushing. Her eyes soon caught a some flowers on her night stand. There were some red roses, surprised that he got those, a couple of gardenia and some Lilies. She smiled at the thought fullness from him. She turned her head again and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. Her blush came back full force as she took in his full appearance. With out all the problems and challenges he is facing, he looked peaceful and at ease. With great difficulty she was able to slowly get her body up to a sitting position. She sighed in relive that she didn't wake him up. She heard shuffling to her left and saw that Halsey was trying to get her self comfortable on the hard bed. She turned her attention back on Naruto and she slowly ran her hands through his hair gently enjoying the feeling of his blond locks.

"You know, it would be more comfortable if you were sitting on my lap kelly-chan..." Naruto said quietly with a small smile etched on his face. Kelly stopped her hand as her face made a new level of red. Good thing he wasn't looking at him. Shaking her head quickly to get rid of her blush.

"Well if your already awake why don't you bring that sexy ass of your up here. I want to feel that ass wile I get comfortable." She sad as she removed her hand from his head.

He chuckled and opened his eyes. He got on her bed and as painless as possible he placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kelly trying hard not to let him see her blush.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel like as though I went a few rounds with a couple of hunters and then did one of your training days." She said as she leaned back into his chest.

Naruto chuckled and patted her head. They stayed liked that in silence just enjoyed being in each other company. Soon after Naruto started to hum a quiet song that he was listening to at night recently having the desired effect on Kelly. She started to feel a sudden tiredness started to fill her aching body. Her eyes started to slowly close as her vision was blurring yawned and snuggled into his chest as best she could as she drifted off to sleep. Naruto held her for a few more minutes till he gently laid her back down. He draped the blanket over her and kissed her forehead before he quietly left the ward.

"_Well that was interesting don't you think Kyuubi?"_ He said in their mental link.

"_**Well all I got to say is that I saw that coming." **_She said with a hidden smirk.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**you'll see in time my love..." **_Was the last thing she said before the mental link was cut off.

Naruto was confused at what she meant, but he just shrugged it off thinking that she was just messing with him. He wondered the ship again when an idea popped into his head. He snapped his fingers and started to run to the room he was assigned to on the ship. Kyuubi was soon awake from the sudden speed that Naruto was running at. She was barely holding on by her claws.

"**Naruto will you please slow down!" **

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to speed through the hall ways to his destination that only he knows. Everyone dove out of they way as they saw him running around the ship. Naruto continued to run till he made it to his room. Not bothering to open the door he just ran right through it making a body hole just for him. Kyuubi jumped off his shoulder and changed into her hybrid from. She had a sour expression etched on her face and placed her hand on her hips. Naruto was grabbed a scroll that was marked special things. He unsealed it and with a poof of smoke a mountain of things appeared in a pile in front of him.

"Now lets see kunai no...special oil for ramen no...porn magazine that ero-sennin gave me...i'll read that later..." He said as he threw the stuff that he didn't need and tucked the magazine into his jacket. "invincibility sword no...

"**You still have that thing?" she asked him**

"Yeah I forgot that I still had that stupid thing..." He said absent mindedly as he threw the sword over his shoulder. Kyuubi moved her head slightly as the blade flew past her and embedded into the wall.

"**You know that if that cut me, you wouldn't be ignoring me right now." **She told him in sweet voice that would make any male shiver in fear. Naruto being the more dumber part of the male species just waved it off.

"Yeah yeah even if you did try something I would cut you off on sex till I say other wise." he turned his head to her when he said. "And you know what happened the last time am I right?"

Kyuubi involuntary shivered. The last time that happened she was horny as fuck, went mad with lust and destroyed halve of Iwa. After that she made clones of her self and tried to relive her self, sadly it didn't help at all. And that was a day before they got just made her more horny and needy. While Kyuubi was looking back down on memory lane, Naruto was still searching through the gigantic pile of junk. Throwing things left and right see things like ramen cups, weapons that would grant him unlimited stuff, sex magazines that his perverted god father left him and so forth. He jumped up in glee when he was holding a little capsule with a logo that had two c's on it.

"Whoohoo I found it!" he yelled getting Kyuubi out of her stupor.

"**What did you find?" **she squinted her eyes to see what he was holding. "**You found a thing thats almost as small as a bean?"**

"No this is the thing that will help me get me back up to my original skill level!" he said excitedly. He quickly got up and taking some ink and brushes. Soon he started to write seals on the door after he locked. It took some time but he finished all the silencing and locking seals he wrote on the door. He made the ram hand seal and channeled some chakra. The seals grew bright for a few seconds before they dimmed and faded into the door. He took the capsule and push down on it. He drop it to the ground and it bursted into smoked. Both of them coughed and waved there hands to try and clear it. The smoked cleared to see that the room now changed into a a white room that had a bathroom and a fridge stored with food. The gravity felt like as thought it was heavier than normal and the air was thin to breath in.

"**Did you really just open up the Hyper bolic time chamber?" **Kyuubi asked in a dead pan voice.

"No this is my own design. I based it off that though. In this room I can change the gravity with my mind. The air is almost nonexistent and time in is almost twenty times faster then the old one. So in hear one day equals about five year and the limit is as long as I continue feeding chakra into it. When I stop feeding it theres about a thirty minute time period for me to feed more or I go through the door." he explained as he started to remove is coat and most of his gear.

Kyuubi shook her head before she sat down in one of the chairs.

"**Why train when you got all those weapons that could give almost unlimited power?" **She asked him.

"Why use those when I can train up to that level. Besides you and me both know us being almost immortal I can achieve that and more. Maybe be at your level to." He sad as he started to stretch.

Kyuubi chuckled at the last statement. She watched to see him make his favorite jutsu.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _He yelled out as he created thousands of him selves._ "_All right guys lets get training!"

**Well I hope all of you guys like this chapter and yes I know this one is short but I promise that the next one will defiantly be longer and with more action. Also checking out the polls so the two girls that will be in the harem are Kelly and Maria. Also I was getting some messages on that I should actually add fem. Arbiter to but Im still deciding on that. If I did ill changer her into a human girl. If you guys don't want me to add her then I'll stick with the original idea I had. So yeah. Now I'm going to see if I can start on the next chapter in the morning. So as usual please favorite, like and most important REVIEW. Come on guys im so close to that 100 mark that I can practically taste it. Also to all of the flames I recently got, all I got to say is thank you for them since it usually helps me write better and im sorry for my grammar mistakes since english isn't my native language. JA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys and gals, welcome back to another wonderful chapter of the new life.**

**Disclaimer: for the last time I do not own anything that I related to Naruto, halo or anything else I incorporate into this amazing story.**

_Time skip six days_

Everyone in the sheep has been wondering just one thing, were in the world was the blond kid that somehow made life a little more interesting. He wasn't seen since he was speeding through the ship at such speed that made every girls skirts fly up from such speed. The guys all gave him a perverted smile that day and also gave him a thumbs up. After that, the ship has been rather uneventful. Halsey was in the main deck of the ship with Cortana plugged into the systems main frame. She was calculating and monitoring there defense in case of an up coming attack. With them was the captain of the ship. He was a solid six foot. He was wearing the standard uniform for the captains of the UNCS. His hair was black, was grey since age is finally taken its hold on him. Although his eyes still held the fire and resolve he still had back in his younger days. He wasn't really built like Naruto. While Naruto's was more based for speed and flexibility, His was more for power and durability. This man was jacob Keyes.

"So doctor Halsey, can you explain to me why most of the spartans are asleep and why we have some AI program running though our systems when we have countless people monitoring the ship?" He asked her while he was watching the stars with his arms crossed.

"**Because captain, even with all of you monitoring, there are even things that are over looked if not looked carefully." **Cortana said.

"If you say so captain. Now if you excuse me I'm going to the hanger bay six." Halsey said as she finished up writing on her holo notepad. Captain Keyes raised an eye brow and turned around to look at her questionably.

"Pray tell on why you are going down there?" He asked.

"I'm going to meet a associate of mine. She is going to be my guinea pig for a project of mine to help better the Spartans in battle." She told him as she walked out the door.

Keyes nodded at the statement and turned back around in looking at the stars with one thing in mind since he saw her again.

"_Even after all these years, you still haven't changed when we were young..." _

_Hanger bay six_

There were people every were running around either trying to board a ship to help with the war against the Covenant or there were medical staff running in groups trying to save the ones in critical condition. Halsey was calmly walking though the chaos consumed room. She watched the bay doors opened a shield that only ships can pass through but not let anything fly out through the black void of space. A small spaced ship that is usually used for escape or transport civilians. It landed on an open space near the hanger door as it slowly hovered down for landing. Halsey stopped to see the ships bay door open with a loud hissing noise as is lowered. As the door opened, smoke came out of the vents. Soldiers filed out from the ship in a single filled line from the left and right with a person standing in the middle.

She was about the same about a few inches shorter than hair was short and was black as the night sky. Her eyes were dark brown with a glint that Her body was made for flexibility and speed so she had the body combination of a runner and a gymnast. She was wearing a white tank top with a dark green fighter pilot suit but had the upper half off and tied around her waist. She also had on black combat boots that are usually given in the military. He was carrying a a duffle back over her shoulder. As she walked down the ramp, Hasley noticed that she wasn't waring a bra and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Spartan-062 or as you like to be called Maria. From what I saw you still don't like wearing bra's." She said to her. Maria chuckled at the last part.

"Yeah, I hate how those things feel restricting these puppies." She said as she cupped her own breast for emphases.

Some of the passing soldiers that passed by stopped to see what was going on to see. Only for them that be shot back by viva nosebleed. Maria was in a provocative victory pose as she got what she wanted from the male side of the gene pool. Hasley hit Maria's head.

"Knock it off. It seems that pranking the males is still something you do."

"Hell yeah. Why stop something thats given me amusement. Besides I bet there is no one in this entire ship that won't fall for this." She said. She motioned her hands on her body for emphasis. Halsey smirked when she heard that

"Oh I know one person that will most likely not fall to your...charms." She said before turning around and started heading to the R and D section of the ship.

Maria raised an eye brow at the last statement. She hefted her duffle bag and started to follow the doctor. Leaving a trail of perverted men with nose bleeds in her in her path.

_Other side of the ship: Naruto's quarters_

Everyone has long since just passed by his door since no one was able to open it. The front of the door looked like as though they tried to break down the door but it failed miserably. There was also some stuff out on the side of his door like food, notes for his love, and offerings. There were also multiple signs saying not to be disturbed or do not enter. Everyone just assumed that if he was going to come out, then its going to be when he wants to. So far everyone was just minding there own business when a light started to shine from his door. Everyone what was there stopped to see what was going one. Murmurs started to fill the hall. Everyone was trying to get someone to get close and try opening the door.

"Mah if no one is going to do then I will." One brave(but very very stupid) person said ah he slowly walked to the door.

He reached slowly to the panel to open the door when the whole door glowed and a explosion erupted. The door flew through the hallway with the man screaming from the sudden explosion. The door crashed into the wall with the guy knocked out and had swirls in his eye. Smoke was coming from within the room with a shadow standing there and sounding the alarm to the whole ship. Soldiers started to surround the door, loading there weapons. The figure slowly walked out of the smoke. The soldiers tensed as they watched the figure move closer to the door. First a bear foot came out of the smoke. Then a hand was being waved to get rid of the surrounding smoke and coughing was heard.

"Mah, maybe I over did it with that last attack." The figure said as he continued walking out of the smoke to revile to be Naruto and...he was naked...again.

The women all screamed in delight when they saw this. Some of them flew back viva nose bleed. So did some of the guys (much to my horror). The rest of the guys were grumbling on how the women were acting and wished they acted professionally. Naruto being who is he sill oblivious to his attire since he already lost it some time ago in his training.

"**Master don't you think you should put something on?" **a women asked him. Naruto turned to see Kyuubi walking up to him. She was also wearing absolutely nothing and had a face splitting grin plastered on her face saying she got the best laid in her life. Men had hearts in there eyes they to were blown back by nosebleed and saying they can die happy now.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her hiding her nipples and pussy from the world. He kissed her neck as slowly unbuckled her collar. "Koi, you know that your body is only to be seen like that by only me." He whispered huskily into her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. The rest of the women to felt the shiver run down their spine and glared at the red head beauty wishing that it was them in her place.

"**Well then, how about we go back inside and we continue what we left off in bed before you finished that attack of yours hmm?**" She asked him while licking his cheek affectionately. With that all the people in the hall way was now all knocked out unconscious from what they said with a fountain of blood spewing from each of there noses.

Naruto looked at the group of people with a raised eye brow wondering on what just happened? He shrugged at the site and kissed Kyuubi on her mate mark before snapping his fingers and some clothes materialized in front of him. Kyuubi changed into her chibi form and stretched as Naruto put on a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his figure also showing two new seals that were on his shoulder. One had the kanji for the number nine while the other one said extra. He put on the bracers that he used back at reach but he changed them since now he combined the same idea but to the arm guards and glove combo that was used from the armor. He put on his boxers that had bunch of foxes eating a bowl of ramen on them. He was glad only Kyuubi saw this since it would ruin his reputation of being a bad ass. He put on some black cargo pants and the armored shin guards and boots from the armor. He decided that he would wear his coat whenever he goes out to battle. He knelled down so that Kyuubi can hop up to his shoulder. She wrapped her tail around his neck making it look like she was a scarf. He gave an affectionate scratch behind her ear and earned a purr of approval from her. He rose and started to walk around the ship while he lazily flipped his wrist so that the blade would come out. He walked around the bodies that littered the floor.

_R and D _

Halsey and a group of other scientist were all surrounded a tube with the only thing that was seen was the sign on top that said Mark VI. Maria was leaning agains the wall near the door with her arms crossed bored since she was supposed to do something but instead she's just standing there just standing there bored out of her mind. She sighed in bored once again as she started digging into her pockets trying to find something before she heard the alarms go. She tensed before she was about to bolt out of there before was stopped by Halsey/

"Don't go Maria, it's nothing major." She said while she continued to examine the contents in the tube.

"But Doc! It could be the cov-"

"It's not they don't know our location or the coordinates to jump to our location. Besides, if I think I know who its and I do know who it is, we have nothing to worry about. Now stay there." The alarm shut off after she said that.

Maria raised an eye brow at the doc. Still thinking that it was the covenant she walked out of the room. Halsey shook head knowing that she was still continued on observing the tube as it started to flash.

_Somewhere in the ship_

Naruto was now casually walking through the halls as people busily walked past him not noticing that the blond devil prince is back. Some of the off duty people saw him and waved or thanked him for what he did back at Reach. After a while, he was now alone again in the hall ways. He sighed.

"Man can't there be at least on person that isn't working?" He asked knowing that he would only be met with silence since Kyuubi was sleeping.

He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes in frustration. It was then he felt a little sensation behind his head. Only from years of fighting and the countless years of experiences on the battle field and his instincts of a prankster made him do this. He turned his head to be placed only a few men have ever been in this situation. His face was buried into the mounds of one Spartan-062 or Maria. His mind stopped to process on what happened before he turned into, at the rarest of time were he took after his god father, he started fondling her breasts as he nuzzled them.

"Ooo new research, they feel nice and firm not too large like baa-chans. They fit right into your palms." He said.

Maria was just stood there with a blank look on her face. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and the mother of all tick marks appeared on her head and it was still growing since Naruto didn't realize that he was still stuck at pervert mode. He noticed that some killing intent was starting to fill the air and he stopped and looked up from his position at Maria staring down at him with the rage that just screamed "Your not going to live through this." He stood up straight and coughed.

"Ehem, I'm sorry ma'm we haven't met before. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi, instructor to the Spartan-II and fellow Spartan minus the enhancements you guys have." He said in a business like voice and sticking out his hand offering a hand shake.

Maria stared at him looking at him as though he as stupid. She smacked his hand away and took out a M90 from god knows were. Naruto stared at the gun and looked back at her. "So I'm guessing that you were offended by my actions." He took a step to the side as she tried shooting him. "Can't we talk about this?" He ducked from another shoot at this. Taking this as his Que., he started running with her hot on his ass shooting everywhere.

"Get back here you perverted hot man!" She yelled. "Just let me shoot you once and everything will be fine!" She started aiming for his crotch.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sudden aim and continued running.

"_Man, why did it turn out like this?" _he dodge from another shot not wanting to get his clothes damaged from the slugs.

_Back at the R and D section_

Everyone in the room were finishing up there observations on the tube and started to go back to there computers starting to type up there data that they collected. Halsey was still there looking at the contents not taking notes anymore. What she saw was some of the new parts to the new armor that she and the scientists were developing before she went of to her new hide out. The main problem that the new suit was on how she was going to power the suit. The armor was it self was made of an alloy they found many years back and has been augmented with some kind of refractive coating that limited the energy impact from the covenants weapons. They also added a new crystalline layer so that the AI's like Cortana. The healing system has also been upgraded for immediate healing on open wounds. The armor was designed to help the Spartan use his/hers augmentations to their fullest capabilities. Also the Armor was more dense so that it protected the user better.

"Dr. Halsey, you like the data that I have collected from the other scientists and all the probable out comes from all the problems that were given." Cortana asked as she appeared next to her from a projector. Halsey nodded and held out her halo pad for her to upload her self there.

Cortana disappeared and started her download to the pad. Halsey turned her head with a raised eyebrow when she started to hear random gun shots that were muffled by the close door was becoming louder and louder as it came closer till Naruto busted through door and hid behind Halsey.

"Hey Doc, can you kindly please tell you Spartan there to stop trying to shoot my dick off?" He asked her when he jumped up and used his chakra to stay up on the ceiling. Maria came running in reloading her gun and looked around for Naruto.

"Hey doc, have you seen a super sexy blond pervert run past here by any chance or was that human size hole in your door always there?" She asked as she cocked her gun.

"Yes I have. Do you want to know were he went Maria?" She asked her with an calm expression.

"I would most appreciate it." Naruto face fell when heard that.

"_O, I bet you would..." _He thought.

Halsey pointed her finger up to the ceiling. Maria looked up and saw him there waving at him. She pointed her gun directly to his head and fired. Not wanting run any more, Watched the bullets coming at him. To everyone even the Spartans they could barely see the bullets fly through the air. To Naruto it looked like as though a little kid threw a rock at him slowly. He caught all the bullets with hand and matched the speed of the bullet to catch them. Maria's dropped to the ground at the sight and Halsey just went back looking at the armor. Naruto dropped to the ground and handed the bullets back to Maria and used a finger to close her mouth gently.

"Keep that pretty mouth of yours close or your going to attract flies."

Maria's face had a nice pink tint on her cheek before shaking her head. "how the hell did you do that? Aren't you human?"

"Why yes I am. Like I said, before you tried shooting my man arts off, was that im also a Spartan. I just didn't have the procedure like you guys did. I wonder though if I did would it be over kill?"

"Will you to keep it down I'm trying to figure out a problem we have for the new armor."

"New armor?" They both asked the same time.

"Yes, new armor and Maria your going to be the on testing it."

"Wait, why can't I test it out?" Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"Because, its meant to use for an ACTUAL Spartan, not you who isn't."

Naruto was now sitting in a dark corner with his legs pulled up to his chest and a dark ora surrounded him. Maria stared at him again and was shocked yet again at the sudden mood shift from the man. Fearing that she would lose her mind from all the shock that has happened to day just went back listening to Halsey since she was now starting to explain the whole suit.

_Hours later_

Halsey was still explain on how the suit worked not even turning around as she explained. Naruto was now sleeping on the floor with a snot bubble. Maria was listening to her music. Halsey turned around when she was going to show the last part of the armor and she saw what they were doing. Without batting an eye lash, she took out a prototype hand grenade without the compact pellets that she would use to catch everyone's attention. She threw the grenade at them and watch it explode making Naruto's snot bubble pop and him sitting up looking around seeing if there was any trouble. Maria jumped from her spot and landed on her ass.

"Now that I have your attention, this is the new healing mechanism that seal up the wound instantly when they get hit so the Spartan will be able to continue fighting till they get medical attention. Its not permeant fix but it will hold for a while."

"That's good but uh can I ask a question?" Maria asked the doc while Naruto got up and started to stretch while Kyuubi hopped down and stretch.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop the explanations and start with he field testing. From the way I see it, the only best way to explain things is to experience them first hand."

Halsey thought about it for a second and nodded. "Ok, since you put it that way we will get a fill ready so we can travel down to the nearest planet."

"Can I be the one to fight against the suit?" Naruto asked since it looked like the best time to get a decent warm up from this.

"Anyways, I'm thinking of using twin fusion cores for the power. Maybe half the size from the Mark-V armor." Halsey said before going off to her side of the lab and started working on the new power source. Naruto and Maria turned and looked at each other.

"So since we-"

"Stop. Don't even try, tomorrow I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you. Besides, I don't think you can even handle a Spartan in full uniform before." Maria said to him in a cocky matter that really reminded him of a certain gay emo.

_Unknown location_

Sasuke sneezed as he was trying to get him self out of hell it self.

"Hn, someone must be talking about me. Well, it is only natural that they talk about the Great Uchiha Clan."

_Back on the ship_

Naruto raised an eyebrow from her rather bold statement. He really didn't like those type of people. Kyuubi got in between the two of them and sat down looking at both of them.

"**Well if you are confidant that he will lose why don't you make a bet?**" She asked them. Maria had the KAWAII effect after seeing Kyuubi. Naruto made a mental note to see if it was in all women's genes when they see cute things.

"I'm up for it how about you Ma-ri-a?" he asked her.

"Sure, what are the stakes?"

"Hmm lets see how about the loser will have to read a page out of this book in front of the whole whip?" He said as he showed her one of the more vividly described books from the icha-icha paradise.

"What's so bad about that?" She asked him while eyeing the book.

He flipped to a page to one of the more special scenes in the book and handed it to her. She took the book and started to read. As her eyes went down a blush started to rise upon her cheeks. Her face started to get buried into the book as she continued to read. Naruto chuckled and snatched the book away form her hand before she starts acting out the scene on the book.

"Also theres one other thing with the bet."

"Oh and whats that?" She asked him, shaking her head to get rid of her blush.

"Hmm how about we raise it and the loser not only has to read the book but will also have to be the winners slave till they let the loser go."

Maria thought about all the possibilities on the proposal. On the one hand if she won, then not only would the pervert get publicly humiliated, she would also gain her very own boy toy that I can use for anything. But if she lose, not like this guy has a chance, then she's the one who get humiliated. I would lose my reputation of being the bad ass/ prankster girl that everyone knows. And to make it worse, she would become the guys slave and she wouldn't be able to go against him. Besides, she thought the thing he did with the bullets were just some kind of trick and he got lucky with the bullets. Regaining her attention on him, she stuck out her hand out for him with the look of a person thinking they can't lose.

"You got your self a deal." With that Naruto nodded and shook her hand sealing the deal with a smile.

"I look forward to our fight." He turned to the door and started walking. He already knew that Kyuubi will meet him either back in the seal or in his room.

Kyuubi scratched the back of her left ear and got up stretch before saying one thing to her. "**I hope your ready to be my loves slave since he's much stronger from the first time her was here." **

"What do you mean and how are you able to talk? Do you have a translator collar on or something?" She asked her.

"**I'm a demon I don't need anything to help me speak. See you at the fight." **With that, Kyuubi trotted off the door with her tail waving behind her.

_Few days later_

Maria was now freaking out from after what she heard. Halsey let all the Spartans out from there sleep and were brought up to speed with the situation. They all nodded and soon a betting pool was made to see who was going to win. Maria was still in shock from what she has heard from all the Spartans on about Naruto.

_Flash back no Jutsu: Yesterday_

_Halsey was standing in front of all the cryo tubes, watching them defrost and seeing all her Spartans waking up. Next to her was Kelly now that she was now fully healed and was back on active duty. One by one all of the Spartans awoke form their temporary slumber and opened the cryo tubes door. The first one the two saw was Jamie. She got out and stretched out her stiff body before looking around to see if she knew anybody. She saw the rest of her peers were waking up, so she went to Halsey and Kelly._

"_He guys how you been. Also anything interesting happened?" She asked them._

"_Here I'll explain the situation once everyone is awake. Also Maria has something important to do later." _

"_Maria is here? I thought she retired?" Jamie asked._

"_As of right now she is out of retirement." Halsey stated as she saw most of her Spartans coming over. Kelly nodded when Jamie looked at her for an answer. _

_Once she saw that all the Spartans were gathered, she started to explain on what they missed and also the new Armor that they will be getting soon. Some of them asked questions on the new armor, some asked for the were Naruto was and some were asking if the food court was still told them all that they will be able to eat and they will also see the new armor in action._

"_Wait what do you mean by that?" Mike asked._

"_Like I said Mike, you and the rest of the Spartans will see the new Armor in battle against Naruto." Halsey explained._

"_So who is the sorry loser that is going to lose against him. Im glad that im not the one on the receiving end of his punches." Jai said while rubbing his face from the memory._

"_That would be me asshole. What makes you think that I'm going to lose to that pervert." Maria said to them and whacked Jai's head._

"_Hey Naruto is not a pervert!" Jamie yelled trying to defend Naruto._

"_Oh yes he is!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_To!_

"_Not!"_

"_Enough! Im not going to have fighting with each other. Now I want all of you to find rooms and Maria here is a video of Naruto's fight against the whole reach facility when he first came here." Halsey tossed the video dick to Maria who caught it effortlessly._

"_Let me he guess, he got his ass handed to him right?"_

_Everyone in the room started laughing at her from her statement. Maria was confused as to why they were laughing. Mike tapped her on the shoulder._

"_You do know that Naruto can beat the crap out of everyone in this room with a blind fold and with out his hands right?" He asked her_

"_That fool can't be that strong. He's just a shameless pervert who is going to lose to me from in our fight." She told him confidently. "Besides, did you guys beat him when he tried fighting you guys. I mean you guys are one of the Strongest people in the room here and with three of you guys you would have mopped the floor with him."_

_Everyone started to laugh even harder from what she said as the gray team hung there heads and all stood in a corner mumbling about blonds with spiky hair were to strong for any normal human. Maria shrugged off the Laughter and went back to her room to watch the vid_

"_Well at least it will give me a good laugh before the fight." She thought as she started watching the footage. As time went by her thoughts slowly went away from knowing to win to "holy mother of shit! What the fuck have I gotten my self into?" When the footage ended she was now sitting in her room trying to think of ideas on how to beet him with all of them leading to failures from what she just say. When she remembered what that fox said about him being stronger than when he was first arrived. Only one thing was left in her minded._

"_I'm so fucken screwed now."_

_Flashback no Jutsu; Kai!_

Now we find everyone in a ship getting ready to fly down to the planet near them so that the battle can take place. The betting pool has grown and as everyone expected that Naruto was going to win and the odd of him winning was ten to one. Maria sat near the door of the ship deep in thought on her game plan on Naruto. Most people just left her be since she was going to need the concentration on her up coming mission. Naruto on the other hand was bored out of his mind was jumping from wall to wall trying to keep him busy. Kyuubi in her Human form was sitting next to Jamie catching up with each other and also teasing her with innuendoes that threw Jamie's fantasies out the window and was replaced with what Kyuubi was telling her. Kelly was listening on the conversation as well and had the nose bleed to prove it. Thats when Naruto said that he wasn't going to wait just disappeared in a flack of orange light. Everyone was blinded at first but then started asking questions on what just happened. Kyuubi just told them it was one of his techniques and was on the planets surface right now. Everyone quieted down at that statement. The ship took off from the hanger bay and flew down to the light brown planet bellow them. Flying through the atmosphere of the planet they noticed that the terrain of the planet was dessert like. The heat was already starting to get in to the ship. The ground was mostly solid with some sand flowing in the wind. They also saw Naruto laying on the ground waiting for everyone else. They all looked at Kyuubi to ask on how he did that, but said nothing. The ship landed and every one was already filing out of the of the ship and made a circle around Naruto asking him on how he did that. He just kept silent as Maria was the last to be out of the ship but she was now wearing the full armor with all the ammunition that Halsey brought. Maria had her M90 on her back which was being held by the magnets that was built in to the suit. She also had a pistol on her hip with a couple of grenades. Her helmet was still being held under her arm as she calmly waked out. Naruto got up and dusted him self.

"So you ready for our fight?" he asked her.

"Are you ready to be my new boy toy?" She asked back.

Naruto chuckled and told everyone to make a circle around them. Jamie and Kyuubi gave him a good luck kiss which left them dazed after. Naruto cracked his neck and checked the blades on his wrist before placing his hands in his pockets. He leaned back and said he was ready. Maria put her helmet on and took out her shot gun and cocked it. Halsey got in the middle and raised her hand.

"Both fighters ready?" She looked at each of them giving the okay. Quickly throwing her hand down she ran back to the circle as the fight was signaled.

Maria made the first move and charged at him. She aimed her gun and started shooting at him. She noticed that with the armor on her speed increased and that the recoil from her gun was almost nonexistent. Naruto just shifted to the side and took out one of his hands and held up one finger. The Barrier around them spring to life. The bullets continued to ricochet off the seals and into the ground. Maria took a bullet to the chest but felt nothing since it didn't get passed the armors shell. Halsey had cameras set up around the barrier thanks to her Spartans was not getting every angle possible on this fight.

Naruto continued to watch at Maria as she continue to try shooting him with her gun. He saw that she quickly changed her gun faster than the last armor. He moved his head to the side as the bullet sped and barely missed him. Naruto decided to go on the offensive and charge at her.

"Okay, well now that you attacked, lets see how your taijutsu is."

Maria barely got her weapons on her before she had to dodge the sweep kick. Naruto started at first just throw random punches that clearly showed were he was going to hit so that she can dodge. He continued throw the punch as he slowly picked up the speed to the point were she was starting to have a hard time even seeing them before there were about hit her. She thanked the reaction system in her suit or she would have already be having a hard time even standing. Naruto was getting board and starting to actually use one of his own moves. He caught the punch that was suppose to hit his solar plex and twisted behind her back. She tried to get out of it but she was locked in that position.

"Now lets see how the suit stands up to me." He said before throwing her over his shoulder and had closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started running at her with the speed that Lee had when he didn't have his weights. He through a back wars kick to her stomach as she was falling down from the throw and made her fly through the air. A small crater was mad when she crashed. Slowly getting back up and coughing, she charged again at him with her combat knife out. Naruto did the same. They clashed blades as naruto used his left hidden blade to block while the other one attempted to stab her in the leg to immobilize her but the armor made the blade slide off and made sparks. He gave a kick to her chin and then sent an open palm to her chest making her raise a few feet of the ground from the force and then started throwing combination attacks on the making her body rise up even more from each attack till he grabbed the helmet and smashed her head into the ground hearing a loud crunch making everyone wincing. Naruto took a few steps back for Maria to catcher her breath.

Outside the barrier, everyone was not really surprised at they say, Gray team were rooting for Naruto since they thought they wouldn't have to go through his boot camp again just after they woke up. Jamie was watching half heartedly and was more on what to do with Naruto and there up coming future dates. Kyuubi was in the seal watching the whole fight. She was petting a baby fox on her lap.

"So hows the research coming along doc?" Jamie asked her.

"It seams to be holding up well despite enhancing all the Spartans abilities to the point of perfection, they still can't match up to Naruto over there. It's like as though NAruto was just destined to become stronger."

"Well you got that right doc." A clone said to them. They both turned to see him eating a bowl of ramen.

"Really, your eating that at a time like this? Don't you know that ramen stunts one growth if they eat it everyday?" Jamie said to him with her hands on her hips.

The clone just ignored her as he continued to eat. Back in the seal, Maria was on one knee as she took off her helmet. She threw it to the side since it was practically use less. Naruto took off his gloves and sealed them into his arms. Making the ram hand seal, his sword appeared in his right hip. Drawing it out and did a few practice swing. Maria drew her shot gun again. Staring at each other for a few minutes, they didn't move while Naruto rested his sword on his shoulder.

Maria made the first move again as she fired one of her rounds at his feet to make him jump back. She threw a flash grenade to his face hoping that it would blind him. He sliced the grenade in half before it flashed. He ran at her again with his sword dragging through the ground. He made an up ward slash and saw that a line was made up along her armor but it didn't break it or make a deep enough cut on it. He nodded and got in a stance with him holding his sword in a reverse grip and black flames started to dance around his blade. Spreading his legs as he got ready for the attack. Maria not liking the look his blade had drew her pistole and fried at him. Her bullet did hit him but it was an after image. She turned around when she felt something approach her from behind. What she saw was him starting his attack of a thousand cuts all around her was making sure not to cut any were near her face since the helmet was gone. When he finished the last slash he kicked her in her stomach, pushing her back a couple of feet from him. His blase returned into it normal state and observed that the armor was holding up to his sword attack taking note that it would most like keep the user safe from the covenants energy swords and there guns up to a certain degree.

"Well that's good, the armor plate is holding up to his attacks. But for how long is the real question." Halsey said to her self.

Naruto stabbing his sword into the ground as she popped his back

"Mah, im still stiff with all these seals on me. Hey doc do you want me to use the jutsu's on the armor?" He asked since he knew the armor would most likely break from them.

"Sure. It would give me a few ideas to improve the suit." She told him.

With that, he cracked his neck and made a his favorite jutsu of all time. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _Was heard in the air about six Naruto's appeared next to him. Maria got in a ready stance. All of the clones and the real one flew through hand sals in rapid succession all yelling different jutsu's at different times. _Chidori!, Rasengan!, Katon: Dai Enddan!, Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!, Suiton: Goshokuzame!_ Were all herd from him. Two of the both charged with the Rasengan and the Chidori, the next one took a big breath to fire off the wind technique, the other doing the same except for the fire ball. Another took water from the air and formed them into real one had already placed a Hiraishin seal on her armor during the hand to hand and a rasengan charged in the other. Maria stiffened at was happening. The first thing that hit was the wind that blew her back. Next was the fire ball that collided which resulted for her whole body to be engulfed in fire. Then the shark took out the fire while it was starting to rip up the armor. Then both the cloned shoved both the attacks and she was engulfed in a bright light destroying some more of the armor. A bright flash appeared in front of her when the light died down.

"For the last one this is my original technique. _Fuuton; Rasen Shuriken!" _He yelled out as he slammed his rasengan that was filled with the wind element started to grow larger by the second. He shushined out of the barrier since he didn't want to get caught in the blast.

"Hey Naruto isn't that going to kill her?" Jamie asked with worry in her voice.

"She'll be fine that last attack was just about maybe a 12th of a my powered up one." He said lazily as he got started to get the info from his clone. His smile grew and wrapped his arms around Jamie. "Jam-chan, I didn't know you wanted to do that with me now? I figured that you would a a date or two first before we get into the action in my room. You naughty naughty girl." He said in her ear. Her face was filled with a blush that would make Hinata proud. Before she could say anything, Naruto pointed out that his attack was finally letting up and in the center floating was Maria. She was unconscious and all the armor was completely vaporized from his attack. She fell to the ground as the barrier was removed from Naruto's clone before it dispelled it self. The medic team that was on standby rushed over to Maria's body and started immediate healing on her before moving to the ship.

Everyone was starting there way back to the ship as they all headed back to the ship, with everyone was trying to get there money. Naruto told them that he will meat up with them at the ship as he still had to get his sword. After saying there good byes, NAruto headed to his sword when the sky started tot turn gray and lighting was starting to form. As he pulled his sword from the ground a lighting bolt struck and a man with a yellow jacket and cargo pants appeared in front of him. He got his sword ready as the man rose form the ground. The man stared at him for a few seconds before he disappeared the same way he appeared. Naruto looked around quickly seeing if the man was still here. After a while he eased his guard a bit and sealed his sword again. Looked at the ground and say a little usb that was purple with a J on it. When he picked it up, a loud electronic voice yelled joker.

"What is this?" he asked to himself. He put the usb in is pocket and disappeared in a flash of orange. He didn't notice the silver man with the white hat and scarf standing there and looking at the spot were Naruto stood before slowly walking away.

**and there we go everyone another chapter done! hope likes this one since its longer and has more action into it. like i always say leave a review. criticism most liked if you guys leave them. also if any of you guys can guest the two people i mentioned will get a a cyber cookie and will help me with my next chapter in my story incorporating anything they want into it. so till next time. happy guessing and JA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Bangs my head against the wall then looks at my readers.* hey guys, as you can see I've just now got a writer's block for the next chapter. So far there's only one person that at least got one of the mystery people that I put in the last chapter. The reason is that I'm going to start two new separate stories with those two people. Now I'm going to post a picture of the second one since most people should be able guess the first guy. Now then I'm going to let you guys read the story while I continue to bang my head into the wall for a new idea.

Disclaimer: *the Man in silver with the white hat from the last chapter* this half-boiled man doesn't own anything related to Naruto, Halo or anything that he uses in his writing. *Me* hey I resent that! *The other guy flicks me in the forehead* OW! What the hell was that for? *Man you're not Hard-boiled at all. *disappears into the wind.

Everyone was talking about the battle. Well, more like a royal ass whooping that Maria should have had a long time ago. All the Spartans where back on the ship in the training room. Naruto was lazily watching them. Kyuubi at the moment was with the Halsey, as she was asked by her if she could help her and the rest of the scientist with Mark-VI armor. The Sargent Johnson was in the middle of the room as he switched on the simulator and the room started to change into the scenery of the rainforest. The temperatures started to rise as did the humidity of the room.

"All right you dirt bags! Lets go start this survival exercise! GO GO GO!" Johnson yelled out as he activated the training room's defenses and set them on level 9. The trainees and some the Spartans that wanted a warm up before they started Naruto's regimen just didn't worry about the level since they all know one thing. Naruto's regimen was more demanding and was starting to make things almost impossible. Naruto was laying on one of the trees and as still looking at the purple usb that he found. He kept pressing it and as always it kept saying the word joker.

"What is this for?" he thought to himself. He put it away as when he looked underneath him. What he saw was some of the trainees running into a trap that was poorly hidden. He smirked when he heard the screams from them as they fell into the hole with spikes. He saw them burst into light particle like things and were transported back to the middle of the fields with Sargent Johnson. Naruto jumped down and silently on the ground. He placed his hands in his pockets before he started to walk to the center of the fields at a lazy pace.

As he walked he saw Jamie run towards something. He also saw that She was wearing the Mark-V armor. He remembered that Halsey wanted her o test out her team work with Cortana. Naruto smiled and went back walking. He also saw Kelly blending in with her surroundings. She saw him and waved at him before she jumped to her next hiding place. Naruto chuckled before he went back on his path. When he reached his destination, Johnson was standing there with his arms crossed and his cigar in his mouth.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He asked him. He took a puff from his cigar. "I thought you would be out there taking out the recruits one by one?"

"Nope if I did then all of them would have been with you already. Plus the traps I out there would make most of them come here. Also I got a question for you." He said before taking out the purple usb. "Do you have any idea on what this thing could be?"

Johnson raised an eyebrow at what he meant. Naruto took it out and handed it to him. Johnson examined the usb. He saw the button and pushed it but nothing happened which confused Naruto.

"Wait, why didn't it say joker?"

"What are you talking about son? Usb's don't make any noises." Johnson said to him.

"Let me show you." Naruto said as he stuck out his hand. Johnson handed the Usb back to him. Naruto then pushed the button and it made said joker. Johnson raise and eyebrow and asked if he could push the button. Naruto nodded and handed him again and when Johnson pushed it didn't make a sound.

"That's strange." Johnson said with a sigh. "Have you ever tried to plug it into a computer?"

"Yeah, but it either showed as empty or it didn't even read on the computer."

"Well, here you can have it back. Keep it safe and maybe you might be able to find some answers to this." Johnson said as he gave Naruto the usb.

Naruto nodded. He resealed the Usb since he knew that if he had it in a pouch or something then it would have been lost through battle. Naruto looked back at the forest edge as one thought came to mind.

"Something tells me that everyone on this ship is going to be in danger real soon." Naruto then snapped his fingers and heard screams all over the forest. He smiled when he heard this. Johnson chuckled at what he saw and thought that he would get along with Naruto great.

R and D Department

Kyuubi was looking though the notes that Halsey mad about the suit. She didn't want to make them work with chakra since none of them possessed even an ounce of chakra. He made the suggestion on keeping the twin cores for the power sources since it was liter and easer to use. It didn't have the extra shield like the Mark-V for protection, but since the instant healer in suit it compensated the lost of shield. She was looking over the designs and was trying to think of how to make I look so manly though. I mean right now Jamie looks like a a man running with the armor on and the voice over that was in the helmet didn't help at all.

"Doc, what in gods name made you put a voice alternator in the helmet?" She asked her.

"I put it in the helmet so that all Spartans can sound the same while in combat or in formation." She said without taking her eyes of the piece of armor she was working on.

"Doesn't that make it weird that all the people almost sound the same?"

Halsey just shook her head before putting on some goggles and lighted her plasma torch. Sparks started to fly as she started to cut through the armor. Kyuubi shook her head and then looked out the window into space. As she stared out into the void of space, something in the back of her mind was telling her that a battle was just about to happen on the ship. Kyuubi just shook her head thinking that it was nothing even though she was going to the captain to check up on there current position till they reach earth.

In the training room

Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing at what he was seeing. Half of the trainees were all caught in his traps. One group was all covered paints of all colors. Their hairs were all blown back by the explosion from the paint. The group next to them were all covered in some kind of sticky glue and had feathers laced with itching powder so the guys were scratching every were. The women on the other hand were some how sprayed with the powder at more... Private places on their body. So they fidgeting in place trying not to scratch down there. The next group were all caught in the explosion were Naruto put fire one. It wasn't hot enough to kill anybody, but it was hot enough to burn them and burn most of there clothes. They guys some how managed to keep there at least some part of there shorts to wear and cover their parts. The girls had most of there shirts and shorts in tack, they were just covered in black stuff. The last group was with Kelly and they were caught in a genjutsu. They thought that they were done with the training and were getting something that they wanted right at that moment. Kelly was the most embarrassed out of any of them because what she wanted to was to have some heavy sex with Naruto. So she was stripping off her clothes and though that she was making out with the real Naruto. Naruto for his part had his handy camera and was taking many pictures of her stripping and was making out with the air. Naruto dispelled the genjutsu before he would have lost conscience from blood lose.

Anyways, the other half of the trainees stuck together and made one big group. Jamie was still by herself, but she was having a tough time by the path she went. So far she didn't fall into any traps that were set. The people behind her, not so lucky. There numbers were slowly decreasing as they headed further into the jungle. Jamie was using her combat knife to make a path. Her gun was still on her back, but her ammo was scarce since she most of it was used for killing the swarm of animals that tried to kill or eat her. Cortana scanned the area and told her were they where before they attacked. Jamie as of know was one of four people that has stayed the longest in the jungle without getting caught. The other three were the grey team. The grey team made it through the jungle by sticking together, sure they had a few close calls, and that they lost most of their armor and weapons. Okay they were screwed in there if they weren't with someone with weapons. When they found Jamie running past them and killing any near by animals. They soon followed her lead since one they didn't have anything to defend them selves. The other reason was they didn't want to be left alone with each other because every time one of them tried to lead them out of danger, they get into more trouble.

"Can you guys please leave me alone." Jamie asked them as she looked around for any animals that might attack. "You guys are going to be the reasons why were all going to fail this exercise."

"Hey!" all three of them said at the same time.

"SHHHH!" She said to them as she took out her combat knife and got ready to throw it. Grey team stayed silent when she said that. The sounds of insects and birds soon filled the air as they waited for something. Jamie squinted her eyes as she tried to get a better look at one spot. After a few minutes, Jamie put her knife away and signaled the grey team to keep moving.

After a while, the group split up after they rested under neath a tree since they were starting to get tired and the heat was starting to get to them. Mike went out getting some water, while Adriana and Jai were out looking for something to eat. Jamie was left sitting there wait for them.

"Cortana, can you please explain to me why I have to bring these idiots with me? Jamie asked.

"Well the probability of us accomplishing the mission increased by fifty percent." She said.

Jamie shook her head since she really didn't want to work with them since she felt that they were going to slow her down. The grey team all came back with their jobs completed. Jai and Adriana all brought some fish and berries that they found. Mike brought the water in the water flasks. Jamie started the fire and gutted the fish. She got some sticks and used them to hold the fish over the fire. While she was fixing he food, she couldn't help but, feel like something bad was going to happen on the ship soon.

In hyperspace.

The covenant fleet was flying through the hyper space as they found a trial to the humans. The commander was sitting in his chair on the bridge as he was finishing up formulating his plan. He has already assembled his generals and the Arbiter. He may not liked him(a/n: Yes he thinks that the Arbiter is really a guy.) He didn't like having him on the ship, but he does get the job done. He turned to his attention to the group and gave them a blank stare as he was hearing the report that each of his generals gave to him. He wasn't pleased at how their army more people than the pitiful humans.

"Now, can anyone tell me why that our forces took a major hit in the numbers than the those inferior humans did?" He asked them.

The generals them selves were unnerved by the way that the commander was looking at them. The Arbiter on the other hand didn't seem to care. Silence was the sound that came out of the generals. The commander continued to stare at them with the his black stare. Arbiter shook 'his' head and decided to speak for them.

"What we thought was an easy win, turned out to be a one of our hardest fight." Arbiter said the with a voice changer so that she sounded like a man. "we did not think that the humans had someone the powers above the demons that we have seen in the battle field."

"Are you saying that there is something that is stronger than the despicable demons they have sent out." He asked with a little curiosity in his voice. The Arbiter simply nodded. "Most interesting. Well, no matter we will continue as plan. The Main forces will break off and head towards earth. We will leave behind a few ships with two generals to lead them. Once they have defeated every one of those filthy humans, your orders are to head towards earth and crush what is left of the humans on the planet."

"But, sir, this man had power beyond the demons. They almost seemed god like." One general said.

"No one can defeat us. The gods them selves shall fall to their feet to praise us." The commander said. "Now leave and prepare for what is to come."

All the generals saluted to him before they left. Arbiter did nothing and quickly left. She went straight to her room, so that she could pass on the information to Hasley. The Commander turned his chair around and looked out the ships front window to watch the stars zip past them and think about what the future has in store for the mighty Covenant.

Pillar of Autumn's training room

The group and Jamie were all running away my an enraged T-rex that Miked pissed off.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT WE LET YOU WONDER AROUND BY YOUR SELF AGAIN!" Adriana yelled.

"Oh come one, just because I accidentally peed on it's leg..." Mike grumbled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" Jamie yelled at them.

The T-rex roared in anger and tried to eat one of the members of grey team. With quick thinking, Jamie made a hand signals to throw someone at the T-rex and then split up. Jai and Adriana both looked at Mike who didn't notice what was going to happen to him. Both of them nodded and they grabbed him.

"What are you guys- no! No no no no no! Come on guys NO!" Was the last thing Mike said before he was tossed and eaten by the T-rex. The T-rex then disappeared as it ate Mike.

Mike was screaming not noticing that he was safe and everyone was holding in there laughs. He opened one eye to see that he was okay and was with the group.

"So...don't let the guys know?" He asked them nervously. Thats when they all busted out laugh.

"Great...they won't ever let me live it down." he grumbled.

"look on the bright side." Naruto said.

"What?"

"We all got a laugh out of it." he said and everyone laughed harder.

Mikes head fell in embarrassment before he to watch what was going to happen with the rest of the group.

Okay, yes it's been a long time and yes I know this is really short. But, don't worry the next one is going to be long and full of action as its were the covenant attacks and everyone falls into Halo. So review and if you guys want, leave some ideas of what you guys want to see. So till next time guys please leave a review. Ja Ne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome old and new readers to The new life. Last time I left it off with Mike screaming like a girl for being eaten to by a holographic dinosaur. Now its time for another epic fight with the Covenant. Now on to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything that is Naruto or Halo related in my story. Geez you guys keep bugging me to no end.**

Jamie was still running away from the dinosaur. Sure she knew that it was fake after she could still hear Mike screaming at the other end of the training room. The other two member of gray team was already gone. Jai was some how stepped on while's Adriana ran into a tree while she was watching Jai getting stepped on. When she started running again she didn't notice the giant log tied to a vine swinging right into her body causing her to fly through the air and land right into the T-rex's mouth. So now most of the trainees except for Jamie were already back with the Sarge and Naruto. Everyone was watching how Jamie was going to get rid of the T-rex. Kelly on the other hand was flirting with Naruto. Naruto was flirting back while he had a clone pay attention to what happens to Jamie.

"Do you not have any good ideas on how to get rid of that thing Cortana?" Jamie asked as she narrowly dodge the attempted bit to her head.

"I have no such data on how to defeat a dinosaur in my data bank. Perhaps you can be the first to give out such method." Cortana said to her.

"The first chance I get, I'm going to get rid of you and get a better AI." Jamie mumbled to her self.

"Then I will send a report to Halsey and inform her that you request to replace me. Also duck in two point five seconds." Cortana said.

Jamie took her advice and ducked as the T-rex tried eating her again. She turn her head to see the T-rex's mouth stuck between some trees. Jammie was still running at full speed as she signed in relief as that was over. Then she felt as though she was running on thin air. She looked down to see that she was actually running in the air as she ran off the cliff.

"Aw fuck." She said before gravity took affect and she started plummeting towards the ground.

"Did I forget to mention that there was a cliff ahead of us? My mistake." Cortana said in what Jamie would soon call it, her sarcastic tone.

Jamie started to look around to see if she could fine anything to grab on to. As she continued to look she saw a clone appear next to him. In one of his hand, he had a bowl of steaming hot ramen and in the other, he had a jet pack.

"Here this should help." The clone said as he tossed the jet back in front of her. She grabbed it as the clone dispelled it self.

With the rest of the trainees, they were starting to make bets on how she was going to finish the course. Kelly on the other wand was flirting with Naruto.

"Now that I know that you actually the real Naruto..." She said with a predatory grin. Naruto knew that look all to well, he was giving that look to her as his acceptance to the challenge.

"You know, if you showed up a few years earlier, you and me would be things that everyone talks about."

"About what my dick size is or all the sex we could be having?"

"Or all the skimpy clothes that I could have posed for you. I do have a nurses outfit that I think is a size to mall..." She said to him while fixing her breasts since the bra wasn't helping. She got the reaction she wanted from the other mail populace as they all shot back my a nosebleed at the sight her impressive bust moving.

They continued there banter for a while, not noticing the group slowly dwindling down from blood lost or running away to fix a growing...itch that was developing within their loins. Kyuubi came into the training room holding some bracers from the armor. She noticed that Naruto was talking to Kelly. Now Kyuubi did was used to women flirt with Naruto, but not women who are trying to feel up her love one. Her teeth started to grind a little as she saw Kelly getting a little too touch for her liking. She walked up to them and 'accidentally' bumped Kelly out of her way. Naruto raised an eye brow at that.

"Oops sorry Kelly I didn't see you there." She said with a fake smile. "Anyways, Koi I got you some new bracers, its from the new armor that the good doctor is working on. These are the prototype."

Naruto looked at the new bracers with interest. They looked the same as the forearm armor that he had on right without the added hand glove armor on it. He place one of them on to get the feel for them. They felt slightly better though they were heavier than the last. It was slight thinner for more movement. When he flicked his writ the blades shot out quickly. Naruto looked at Kyuubi for an answer, but was met with the ever flirtatious Kelly.

"Now that she out of the way..." She said. "How about you and me leave this place and get something to eat?"

Naruto would have said yes, but Kyuubi shoved her out of the way. He sweat dropped as he saw both women started to argue about them shoving each other. He shrugged and went back to watching how Jamie was doing. He saw that Jamie was flying through the air looking for the stupid finish line while dodging flying objects being thrown at her. Naruto was impressed that she was dodging everything was going well. He looked back to see if the girls finally calmed down. Instead he saw that they were still arguing and it looked like they were about to start a cat fight. He could see the irritated look on Kyuubi's face and Kelly slowly grabbing her SMG's on her hips. He saw that Jamie was also flying towards the mountain that had the finish sign on it. She was about to reach it before an explosion erupted in the room and the simulation was immediately shut down. The room became back to it barren room. Jamie's jet back also disappeared and she started to free fall from the ceiling. It wasn't as high as the cliff so she just let her self fall till she landed on the ground and created a small crater.

_Out side the ship_

Out side of the Pillar of Autumn, the small war ship that was sent here was firing at the ship and was sending out the smaller drop ships to start boarding the ships. The General that was in charge was suiting up his armor as he was giving directions. He may have been one of the weakest, but he made up for it with his intellect. He was the general that made most if not all the battle plans since his plans always follow through, even if there are casualties. He ordered the rest of the troop to start boarding the ship on the other side and while the first wave of troops will give them cover fire. He will board the ship on the second wave. He took out his plasma sword and clipped it to his hip. He was ready to board and utterly destroy the Spartans. Or so he thought.

_Back on the ship_

Everyone was already in motion in trying to stop them. Captain Keyes was barking orders left and right as more explosions were erupting around the ship. He ran towards the PA system and made it to be heard all over the ship.

"_Attention all personnel, we are under attack by the Covenant. All soldiers are ordered to arm and defend the ship. All Spartans are under my command as of right now. Halsey has been sent to a remote location that only she knows. All Spartans are to suit up and help with the soldiers." _Keyes yelled before it was cut off.

Everyone in the train room bolted out of there, the Spartans all went to the armory to suit up. Since Jamie was already in armor, She ran ahead towards the bridge. Naruto put the other bracer on and ran out of the room towards on of the near by explosions. What he saw a small pod that crashed into the side of the ship. He crouched down and flexed his hands as he got ready for what was about to come. The pod opened and steam came out of it and out came a few grunts two elite's and one Jackal came out of it. Naruto jumped to the side as the grunt started to fire at him. He charged at the at high speed, but was slow enough for them to see him. He jumped towards them as the blades started to come out and was about to pierce the flesh of grunts.

_The Bridge_

Captain Keyes was still on the bridge as he was monitoring and trying to make a plan on how to stop them. So far the covenant were coming from all sides, half of their guns were offline or destroyed and from what he could see in the camera feed, the soldiers will soon over matched as there are more Covenant troops than the soldiers can shoot down. He heard an explosion behind him, with his all his training in the Marines, he was still fast with him pulling out his pistol and aiming it at his target. He lowered the pistol as he say that it was Jamie coming in. Well, he only knew Jamie's nickname.

"Chief, glad that you made it here in one piece. Plug in Cortana into the systems so we can have a chance on saving the ship and making it to the rest of the UNSC fleet near earth." Keyes said as a pillar rose from the floor.

Jamie nodded and took out the chip that Cortana was stored on. She placed her on the pillar and a hologram of Cortana appeared. Keyes told Cortana to download all information that is stored on the ship to her data base and formulate a plan on any possible action that they could do. As the three waited for Cortana to say something Kyuubi appeared in a white cloud. Keyes was about to point his gun at her, but was stopped by Jamie.

"Kyuubi what do you want?" Jamie asked.

"**I was wondering as to why we haven't started to evacuate the ship?" **

"Why do we need to evacuate, with Cortana here we will have a plan to stop them." Keyes said. All he saw was Kyuubi shaking her head.

"**No you won't. With this may troops, you don't have enough soldiers to stop them. If this keeps up then everyone will most likely be slaughtered." **After she said that, Cortana was finished with download.

"Actually she is right. The amount of forces that is boarding this ship and based on the damage on the ship, there is about six point three five percent and declining that we will win this battle. I recommend that we abandon ship and head towards halo were we can use to find a way back to the forces."

"Wait make an estimate on how long before all of the Covenant is on this ship."

"It will take them about five minutes before they are all inside the ship." Cortana said immediately.

"Cortana I want you to start the self destruct sequence for the ship and head down to that Halo looking thing there."

"What about you Captain Keyes?" She asked.

"I will join you after I make sure that everyone is still on."

Cortana nodded and disappeared back into the chip. Jamie placed Cortana back into her suit, She looked at Keyes for a second before she made sure that Cortana could not hear what they were about to say.

"Your not going to leave are you sir." She said with the voice augmenter on.

"No I won't be. I will be trying to land the Autumn on that thing. Besides, a good captain always go down with his ship. " He then handed her his pistol. "Sorry I don't keep it loaded."

Jamie took the gun and left. She nodded and headed out of the bridge. Keyes looked back at the monitors and sent out a message to all soldiers to abandon ship and head over to what he called the halo. He then override the auto-pilot and took manual control. He pulled up the time and waited before he started to steer the ship himself.

"_Well, it was a good run. On the bright side I will go down while taking some of them with me." _He thought to him self.

Kyuubi took that and left to go back into Naruto's body as she wanted to get ready for when they land on Halo. She said her good bye before she left. Jamie gave a salute to her captain as she headed out of the door. As Jamie was heading out the lights went out in the hallway. The suit turned on the flash light that was equipped in it and it filled the room with some light. She turned her head and found that there were some grunts looking around in the dark. When one of the grunts noticed the light, all of them looked at her before they yelled and started to run from her. A sweat dropped on her fact that they were running away from her before they even fought. She walked passed them as they were running around in circles. When she walked through the other side she saw that Naruto was standing there with the blades of his bracers dripping with the blood of the enemy. He held the Elite round its neck and was held off the floor. The Elite was struggling to loosen Naruto's grip. Naruto just gripped it's neck harder. His grip continued to tighten as he raised his other hand and let the blade slowly come out. The Elite saw the blade and knew then that it's life was about to end. Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash as he plunged the blade into the Elite's heart. Blood splattered on his face, but he didn't flinch. Jamie wasn't really affected as she saw Naruto kill it. It was the enemy and she was taught not to show mercy to the enemy.

"So what's the plan Jamie?" He asked her as he dropped the corpse on the ground.

"We are to abandon ship and head over to Halo." She said as he picked up one of the plasma rifles that was dropped from the Elite.

"You mean the thing that look a giant metal ring outside of space?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood from his blades. He was surprised that the blade held against the plasma blade.

Jamie nodded and started heading down the corridor. Naruto followed her lead as he watched her back. For a while they met no resistance as they made their was towards the escape pods. That changed when they turned to one of the doors it held Grunts,Elites,Jackals and a Hunter there. When the Covenant turned to see who was entering they saw them. They all stared at them for a few seconds. Naruto then broke the awkward staring contest with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, wrong room." He said as he pushed the button for the doors to close. The door was about to close before an Elite stopped it with its hand and said one word.

"Fire..."

The Hunter fired off a a giant plasma bullet at Naruto. Jamie Jumped to the side while Naruto raised it hand and caught the bullet. Jamie's eyes twitched at that and grumbled show off under her breath. Naruto looked at he bullet for a second before he threw it back at the Hunters barrel. The Hunter turned its head to see what happened while the rest of the occupants Tried to get a way. The doors closed and Naruto sealed it before they heard the boom. Jamie sighed and they continued to head out towards the escape pods. They met up with Kelly along the way before they were pinned down as Some Jackals and Elites were firing at them. They were in the corridor just a few levels below the pods. Naruto was trying to find the Elites that were invisible at the moment. They were annoying him to no end with all the shots and cuts he was getting from them. Kelly was making cover fire for Jamie as she was slowly making her way towards the stairs to the next level. Right now she was firing up at the Jackals that were blocking them. Their shields were slowly wearing down with each round Jamie fired. She found a plasma grenade that was near her and picked some of them up. She counted them and threw one of them at the Jackal's feet. It tried to get it away as the others ran, but the grenade exploded and killed one Jackal while it injured the one close by.

"Can we please hurry this up? I think I just heard the ship say we got 30 seconds till the ship blows up!" Naruto yelled as he ducted under the swing from one of the Elites and stabbed it in quick successions to its chest before it fell.

"Well then why don't you actually help then and not be swinging around like a mad man?" Kelly said as she continued to give cover fire before she ran out of of bullets. "Shit, Jamie sit tight I'm reloading." Kelly didn't notice the up coming Plasma sword heading towards her. When she looked up she had half a second to dodge. She moved her head to the side as used the but of her gun to hit who ever was swinging that in its knee. The camouflage disappeared and the Elite fell down to one knee. She hit it over its head with her elbow a couple of times before it's blood was smeared all over the floor. She finished reloading her guns and started shooting again and took out the last two Jackals and allowed Jamie to head up the stairs. Kelly soon followed as she made another complaint at him.

"Hey I am helping here its just that..." Naruto ducts from a swing. "You guys don't have to fight invisible people!" He blocked the Plasma sword and stabbed the Elite that was behind him. Then he pivoted and stuck both of his blades into the face of the invisible Elite's. He saw them fall before he jumped back as a green bullet was fired at him. Naruto looked to were it was fired and up on one of the levels was the General him self. Naruto narrowed his yes and watched as the general jumped down and landed in front of him with what looked like a the Covenants version of a rocket luncher except that the ammo was all green.

"Kneel before me whelp and I may let your death be painless." The general said.

"Hmm how about no. You see my legs are hurt and I can't really kneel right now..." Naruto sad as he turned to his side as another rocket was fired at him and passed by him. He could tell the general was a little angry at the remark. He continued to dodge the rockets before the general ran out.

The General growled in anger and threw the gun away. He unclipped his Plasma sword and activate it. Naruto flicked his wrist and let the blades drew out. He noticed that they started to glow blue as they were out. The general wasted no time to charge at him while he was distracted. Naruto turned his head to see the blade approaching his face. He brought up his blade to block it. Without missing a beat, he used the blade slide off to direct the plasma sword to one side and slide the blade off and used his other hand to plunge the blade into the Generals skull. The General tilted his head to the side for only the blade to cut his cheek. The general kicked Naruto in the chest to give him some room. He took out a plasma grenade and activated and quickly threw it at Naruto. The grenade was split in half as Naruto sliced it with his blade. Naruto jumped into the air as it flew through some hand signs. When Naruto finished he yelled out **Katon: Dai endan!** He took a deep breath and a fire ball was shot at the General. The general kneeled to the ground as he raised his forearm ans activated a shield that he brought. Naruto frowned when he saw his fireball didn't break through the shield. He crossed his fingers and yelled **Kage Bushin no Jutsu! **Ten clones of Naruto appeared and they all made a **Rasengan **in each of their hands. The original started to channel wind chakra into his, two clones lighting, two water, two fire, two earth and the last two from what he was trying to do was the black chakra from the menacing ball. The clones all dived down and towards the Generals shield. Each one of the closed Rasengan's that hit it cracked till the earths one broke through it. The original smirked before he hit him with his won and tore through the body. Naruto pulled his arm out of the Generals body.

"You think you won?" The general said as he could feel his life fading. "This is only the beginning. Hahahaha." Naruto raised an eyebrow as to why he was laughing before he heard the beeping that was coming from Generals hand. Naruto bolted out of there before it exploded.

The room exploded as he jumped up to the escape pod level. He saw that Jamie was shooting down the grunts and that Kelly was fighting off Elites by hand to hand. He ran up to them while he stabbed two grunts that got in his way, rolled over the back of an Elite and stabbed it in the neck and then sweep kicked the Jackals that were blocking some of the pods. He stomped on their chests and crushed them. Naruto Picked up the injured Marine that was on the ground fighting off some grunts and threw him in the escape pod. He told Jamie and Kelly to get in there also. He picked up one of the rifles that littered the floor and started shooting to give the cover. Jamie nodded and called Kelly to head over to the pod. Kelly round house kicked one of Elites in the head and flipped back towards the pods entrance. Naruto continued to fire and pick up the guns to give them time to enter. He threw a stray grenade at them as Kelly entered first then Jamie. He shut the door and hit the ejection button for them to take off. Jamie and Kelly both turned to look at him with wide eyes. They slammed their fists at the door as the pod shot off. Naruto waved at them with a smile as he watched their pod safely enter the Halos atmosphere. He turned back at the approaching group of Elites. They did't look happy. Naruto cracked his neck and flexed his hands as he watch them get ever closer. They all heard that the ship was approaching the halo atmosphere and the ship was about to be destroyed in twenty-seconds.

"So...who's first?" he asked them as he took out a tri-pong kunai with a special seal attached at the handle.

**all right boys and girls, heres the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Now I wont be updating as fast as i want since i will be getting ready for collage, finishing high school and all that. But i will not give up any of my fics, there will be just really slow updates. so i hope you guys understand. other than that, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next one. till then Please review. i can feel it, we are almost at the 100 review mark on this fic. im so excited to finally reach that with all you guys. well bye guys its like two a clock in the morning here. JA NE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hello everybody. Here is another chapter for this story before I have to take it down. I got some suggestion on putting my stories on another web site. After something, I'm going to move these stories to Adult fanfiction. If fanfiction decides that e don't have to take them down then they will be placed back into this site. Besides, if I move them, I can go into more detail on the "other" thing I mentioned in the summary.*perverted giggle* any ways enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Naruto or anything Halo or anything else I add in this chapter! Now stop asking me if I do!**

The escape pod was silent as the two Spartans watched the falling ship starting to enter the atmosphere of Halo. Kelly's fists were shaking as she watched the ship starting to fall apart. Jamie was calm, although there were waves of emotions that was swirling inside of her. But, she knew that she had to keep a cool head and lead these marines in battle and come out alive. Even if there are losses. Jamie noticed in the distance that the other escape pods were being shot down.

"Pilot, I need you to make this pod go faster!" Jamie yelled.

"I can't sir, this pod is set on auto pilot and I can't over ride the speed." The pilot said.

"Can you change the piloting system to manual?" Jamie said as she continue to watch the covenant ship trying to shoot down more and more escape pods.

The pilot starting pushing random buttons trying to find the off switch for it. Instead the pilot had the wind shield wipers working, a parachute came out, the back burners turned off and all the lights went out. Jamie had to hold down Kelly before she tried killing the pilot for his stupidity. Thats when the pilot found the switch to go into manual piloting. When he pushed the switched, that's when the balance of the pod was lost and the pod started to spin. Jamie and Kelly were hitting everything and everyone in the pod as it continued spinning out of control.

"_Hope Naruto is having an easier time than us." _She thought as she hit a soldier in the face with her helmet.

_In the burning Pillar of Autumn_

Naruto was still surrounded the up coming covenant. He heard the countdown as he eyed his opponents. He started to twirl the Kunai as he continued to wait. The grunts were all charging their plasma pistols while the Elites were aiming their plasma guns at his head. The Hunters started leaving thinking that the human would die from the shear numbers they brought. When the Kunai stopped in place, all hell broke loose.

The grunts fired their charges as the Elites started firing. Naruto just stood there and closed his eyes. As the bullets closed in on him, he tossed the kunai in the air. Naruto then drew his sword and started pumping some wind chakra into the blade. He didn't notice that the grunts that died all left plasma grenades still strapped on them, ready to explode.

Naruto was about to lunge at the next wave of Covenant, when the grenades exploded. He lost his footing and made a wide slash with his sword. It caused the walls and what ever was in front of him, were all cut clean through. He rubbed his head and looked around at the damage he created. he saw some of the wall move from his slash. the Covenant bodies all stood still as their top half slowly slid off leaving their legs still standing. He heard the count down was counting down from ten.

"Well, boys, thats my cue to leave. Later!" He said as he gave them a two finger salut before disappearing in a flash of orange. He reappeared on the bridge to see that the captain was steering the ship towards halo.

"Come on Cap, its time to abandon ship." Naruto said.

"Sorry son, I can't." Keye's said as he continued to keep the ship stable till it exploded.

"But sir..."

"No buts son. Now get out of here!" Keye's yelled and punched a button that sent Naruto onto the Halo's barren lands. Naruto looked up to see the ship in flames. Naruto just continued to stare up at the burning ship. He shook his head and turned his back to the ship and started walking towards towards the closes escape pod he saw that crashed landed.

Back on the ship, the Keye's already let go of the controls and just watched the count down on the screen in front of him. The room continued to blow up all around him. As the count down got closer, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her whipped around quickly and the last thing he saw was two red eyes with comas in them before his vision went dark.

_Kelly's and Jamie's escape pod._

The escape pod crash landed into the surface of the halo. Steam was coming off it. The door hissed and whirred as it was stuck. Then a dent was made. Then another. Then another before it flew open from the force of the kick. The two Spartans slowly got out of the pod as they took aim around their surroundings. When they were out, they both picked up a med kit that was on the ground and started patching them selves of from some wounds they got from the crash. After treating their wounds, they put their helmets back on and made a quick systems check.

"Armor is still in a good state to be used. Ninety five percent is intact and system storage is functions are normal. Communication frequencies are synced and are connected to any UNSC broadcasts or comlinks that are around." Cortana said to them in their helmets.

"Cortana can you make a way point as to were the closes pod is?" Jamie asked as she looked through the remains of the soldiers through the pod.

Cortana made the way point appear on their helmets. Cortana also told them she was picking up distress signal from a pod that crashed on the other side of the canyon. Jamie picked up a pistol that was on the ground while Kelly was checking her SMGs and her combat knife. They both nodded to each other and they started heading across what looked like a bridge.

"Enemy drop ships are coming guys, I'm thinking that they are looking for survivors." Cortana told them as they crossed the bridge.

Jamie didn't say anything and just took cover behind a rock that was near buy. Kelly didn't say anything either as she held her SMGs at the ready. They saw the drop ship flying low till they were a a few feet off the ground. The ship bay doors opened on both sides and grunts jumps out with a couple of jackals and an Elite. Jamie gave some hand signals telling her to make a distraction. Kelly nodded and took off across the bridge and started shooting randomly to draw their attention on to her.

The Covenant heard the shots, and immediently spun around to see where it was coming from. They immediently open fire at Kelly, well the Elites and the Jackals did. The grunts just ran in circles thinking that they were going to die. Although, that wasn't far from the truth. Kelly jumped over them as they continued to fire at her. She killed a jackal as she landed and took cover behind a near by tree.

On the other side Jamie was slowly taking out the grunts and the other Jackal with her pistol. She was kinda surprised that the pistol was causing much more damage than any other pistol. She didn't complain as she continued to shoot down the Covenant soldiers. Kelly continued to shoot at random so they can keep there attention on her. She took cover again as she quickly reloaded her SMGs. When she turned back to fire she saw the Elite was the only one standing. Jamie was reloading her pistol, so Kelly took the liberty to dispose of the Elite.

Kelly charged at the Elite and fired upon him. The Elites shields glowed as the bullets hit them. The shield grew brighter as the damaged increased on the Elite was backing away from the Spartan as the shields gave tried shooting the Spartan down but the short were everywhere. The back of his feet felt the edge of the cliff. He looked back to see the tiny river that was at the bottom. The Elite grabbed a plasma grenade behind his back and made the time longer than usual. Kelly shot the Elite making him fall off the cliff. With the strength he had left as he was falling, he threw the grenade.

Kelly started walking back towards Jamie's location when she heard a something hit her arm. She looked down to see that the grenade stuck to her armor's upper arm guard. She saw the count down on it was just about detonate. Knowing that she couldn't remove the armor in time, she made the armor reroute all power to the shields hoping that it will be enough to survive the blast. She saw on her visor hub showing the shields power increasing and the words over shields flashing before the grenade exploded.

Jamie heard the explosion and saw the blue smoke. She quickly rushed over to see what happened. She drew her assault rifle off her back as the pistol stuck on her right leg by the magnets on the suit. When she closed in on the blue smoke, her foot hit something. She looked down to see a piece of the armor that Kelly wore. Jamie kept calm and waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke cleared to see Kelly coughing as she was laying on the ground. Her armor for her arm was in pieces but they could still be placed back. Luckily her arm was still attached to her. Jamie ran up and kneeled next to her.

"You all right?" She asked.

"Come on you know I have taken worst hits than this." Kelly said as she sat up. She moved her arm to make sure that she could use it.

"Here I found a pice of your armor." Jamie commented as she handed it back to her.

Kelly nodded her thanks and looked at the piece of armor. She placed it on her forearm and watched the armor start wrapping it self on her forearm and hand with the black cloth and the armor readjusting so it was easy to stay in place with out losing mobility.

"Well looks like the bicep piece is gone." Kelly said as she got out. "Well let's started heading to the way point."

Jamie nodded and they both started making their way to were ever it is that Cortana is taking them.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was casually walking through a forest. He was searching any nearby survivors. So far, all the escape pods he found, all the members inside were dead. As he continued walking he stumbled upon a cave. The difference with this one was that the cave was cut into by technology, not naturally. He was about to go and explore the cave when he heard a group of people coming this way. Taking one last look at the cave he went and hid behind a nearby tree. He look around the edge to see that a small groups of Covenant soldiers that had just about every type of soldier they had in their army. Naruto was about draw his blade when a hand grabbed his wrists.

Naruto quickly turned to see that the hand belonged to a man. He had black hair and had on a black hat that said windscale on the side. He had on a grey long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it. He also wore black pants and black shoes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" The man asked as he looked around Naruto.

"Can't you see that I'm kinda busy at the moment?" Naruto asked him as he pulled the man behind the tree. "I need you to go hide some were safe. I'm going to draw their attention onto me so that you can-hey what are you doing?"

The man wasn't really listening and was still looking around for whatever it was he was looking for. Naruto just stared at the man as though he was crazy. Thats when he noticed that the man had something in the inside pockets of the vest.

"Hey, what are those things in your vest?" Naruto asked the man. "Also what is your name?"

The man looked at him. He pondered for a second if he should actually tell him or not. Then the man just shrugged and decided that he was going to. It's not like he was going to stay in this dimension for long anyways.

"My name is Shotaro Hidari." He said as he reached inside his vest and pulled out an object. "I'm looking for something that looks like this that is purple and a J on it."

"Wait your looking for this?" Naruto unsealed the usb and showed it to Shotaro.

"NANI! You had it with you the whole time?" Shotaro yelled. Causing the Covenant to find their location.

"You baka, they found us! RUN" with that both men started running way from the firing Covenant. Shotaro was holding onto his hat as he ran.

"By the way I never caught your name."

"It's Naruto. Duck!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Shotaro down and dodging the plasma grenades that flew over them.

"Thanks Naruto, now can you give that back?" Shotaro asked as he pulled out a red and silver device from his vest. He placed the device on his waist and a metal band went around making the device into a belt buckle. "Give me the Gaia memory I can help."

"What's a Gaia memory?" Naruto asked as he dodged another grenade and threw one that he found on the ground. "Besides all thing does is say Joker when I press the stupid button."

"Nani, the memory works for you to?" Naruto nodded and showed him. " Well look at that...anyways give me the memory and I can show you how you the memory works."

Naruto didn't really think anything bad was going to happen and handed the memory to him. Shotaro smiled and nodded his thanks. He got up and went in front if the Covenant group. He looked down to see that he still had the driver on his waist.

"Now I can fight back. No _We _will fight back. Philip!" Shotaro said.

"_Ah Shotaro. It's been a while since we transformed together. How thrilling." _a man said in Shotaro's head. Naruto was just looking around to see who he was talking to.

Shotaro pushed the button and as usual the memory yelled out the world Joker. He brought he right arm across he chest and yelled **HENSHIN! **Then a green thing appeared on the left side of the driver and he pushed it in. He placed the Joker memory on the other side and pushed it in. The device started making a noise as both green and purple colors started flashing. Shotaro then placed the opposite hand on each memory. He pushed the memories to the side and the driver now made a W. As Shotaro placed his arms out to the side slightly, he was being covered in wind. His eyes now had lines going down his cheeks. His body was started to be coved from head to toe from something.

When his body was done changing, he now was wearing a green and black suit. Well it was half black and half green. The green side had a yellow strip going across his chest and shoulder guard. His black side had a purple stripe doing the same thing. His face was also half and half with the colors except the green side had a silver scarf. On his fore head had a silver W and he had big red eyes.

"_Ah this feels great. The joker henshin is fine and all but I miss having my partner with me." _Shotaro said although he sound like he had two voices.

"Ah Shotaro?" Naruto asked as he was confused at what he saw. The left side then turned to him and the eye glowed as he talked.

"_Ah so your the one that found our memory. Thank you for keeping it safe for us." _The green side said. "_I read up everything about you. Did you know that you were the first man to ever-"_

"_Shut up you reading fool. Now is not the time to tell him things that he should already know." _Shotaro said as the black half.

"Anyways, you guys are going to need help fighting all of them." Naruto said as he stood next to them in a fighting stance.

"_Actually, we can take care of these guys after all..." _Philip said before both Shotaro's and his talked at the same time. "_We are the two in one Kamen rider."_

Naruto looked at them as he wasn't sure that they could handle it. Putting trust in them, he stood back and watched.

(W-B-X~Boiled Extreme starts playing)

"_Now..." _Kamen rider W said before he flicked his wrist. "_Count up your sins."_

The covenant started firing at him again as W charged at him. The bullets flew past him as he jumped kicked the nearest grunt. He ducked when a grunt tried jumping on his back. W's green half pulled out a red memory and pressed the button. The memory said Heat. W's black half pulled out the green memory as the green half put in the red one.

When the w was made, the device yelled out **HEAT! JOKER! **The green half changed into red and fire surrounded him burning some grunts that were close. W caught a plasma grenade with heat's hand and crushed it. The grunts screamed and started running in circles. The Elites and everyone else had a sweat drop on their heads at the sight. W shook his head as he pulled out the heat memory and put it in the side port on his hip. When he pressed button on the port, it yelled **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

W jumped in the air and started to somersaulting in the air. Fire started surrounding both his hands. W saw that a Hunter was coming into the and targeted it. His body split in half as they charged the Hunter and the halve's yelled **JOKER GRENADE! **The hunter was engulfed in flames before it exploded. W was on the ground and his body whole again.

W stood up and pulled out a silver memory and pulled out the Joker memory. He pressed the button and the memory yelled **METAL!** When he placed it the black halve changed to silver and something was attached on his back. W pulled it out and it became as long as a Bo staff. W taunted the Elites. Now most Elites were calm, but somehow they were irritated the man and they all charged at him. Naruto just raised an eye brow as he continued to watch.

W started to twirl the staff as the Elites charged at him with their plasma swords drawn. Two more Elites charged at W from behind. The two Elites sung their swords, one going up while the other was going down. W quickly stopped the swords with his staff. W tighten his grip as he jumped up and twisted the staff so the Elites lose their grip on the swords. He quickly turned his body around so he could hit the two Elites behind him. When the staff hit them, the ends were engulfed in fire causing more damage to them.

"_Wow, these things are easier to destroy than the Dopants back home." _Philip said as he pulled out the heat memory out and put it in the slot in the staff. "_Anyways, this attack will be enough to destroy the rest of them."_

When W landed, the staff yelled **HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Both ends of the staff caught on fire. The heat from each end continue to rise from each passing second. After a few seconds, W started to what look like glide along the ground and striking all the Elite in his path. When he got all of them he stopped and yelled **METAL BRANDING! **When he finished saying that, The Elites all exploded. W saw that there were still a few grunts left and pulled out two new memories. One was yellow while the other was blue. When he pressed them everyone could hear **LUNA! TRIGGER! **He placed the memories in the slots and made the W.

Both sides changed colors. His right was now yellow while his left was blue with a device attached to his chest. He grabbed the device and pointed it up to the sky. Naruto realized that the device was a gun. when W pulled the trigger, yellow bullets shot out and started curving around. The bullets then each paired off and flew to each grunt. W turned to face Naruto as the grunts exploded into pieces.

W pulled out both memories and the suit they were broke apart in many pieces and disappear into the air. Naruto walked up to as he surveyed the damage.

"Not bad, but you missed one." He said as he flicked a Kunai towards the grunt that was behind a tree. "There we go."

"Thanks. Anyways, I got to head back to my dimension. Who knows whats happening while I was gone."Shotaro said. "you know you are hard boiled."

"Hard boiled?"

Shotaro nodded as a grey looking portal appeared behind him. He tipped his hat to him before entering the portal. Naruto waved good by to him before he to left to go find more survivors. As he walked, he picked up a broadcast on the comlink from Cortana saying that all survivors should meet up at the tall building that was shooting out a blue flare up into the air. Naruto looked up into the sky and looked for the blue flare. It took him a few minutes, but he found the flare coming from the North. Naruto took one last look at the cave before he disappeared with a wind Shunshin.

**All right guys, here is officially the last chapter for this sight. I know I said I would take the stories down by the end of the week but then I just decided to leave them on here for anyone to read. I made yourfanfiction account with the same name and I also made an Adultfanfiction account. So you will be able to find the rest of the chapters I upload till this whole mess with fanfiction is done. I will post links to my accounts on my profile when I get the time. Till next time boys and girls. Ja Ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, heres the real chapter fourteen for all of you. Just letting you guys know I will be starting college soon, so I will need to figure out when I will be able to write at all. Don't worry though, I will still write this story and finish this no matter how long it takes. On another Note, I will be continuing to post on fanfiction till I'm either banned or something which then I will be post my stuff at yourfanfiction. Without further delay, lets jump right into the story and to all the action.**

**Disclaimer- *Naruto walks in with Jamie and Kelly in his arms* His guys doesn't own Anything Naruto related or anything Halo related, to the women are mine sucker HAHAHAHA *All of them walk out with me crying anime tears.***

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree at high speeds. His shunshin made him crash into a tree. Kyubbi was laughing at him quietly. While ignoring her laughing, he was listening on the comlink. What he could hear was Cortana was asking for back up from anyone that was near the area. He could also hear Jamie and Kelly yelling orders to everyone. Everyone continued to yell before the line was cut off. Naruto took that as his sign to hurry up. So he kicked his seed up till he was just a blur.

_With Jamie and company_

Jamie was yelling orders to the men on the ground to try and force the covenant back. Kelly took a spot on a high spot on the structure they were at. She may not have been good as her friend on the sniper, but she could get the job done. So far, Kelly was able to take out half of the grunts and a few Jackals before there were to many to take out. The soldiers that were here were spread out to thin as they all tried to hold off the Covenant. Jamie was back to back with Sargent Johnson. Jamie was shooting down her side of Covenant troops with her assault rifle. Johnson was duel wielding a pistol and a SMG that he found on the ground and was shooting down his half of the Covenant. Well it was more like him missing every three grunt and nicking the other grunts in the arm.

"Cortana can you reestablish the communications and try to get us some reinforcements?" Jamie yelled as he took down another Jackal with her rifle.

"On it!" Cortana said to her as she was going through every possible way to reestablish communications.

"Johnson, give me some cover as I reload." Jamie yelled as she threw a grenade at her Covenant and started reloading her gun.

Johnson for his part started firing both sides, although it didn't really stop them. Johnson was cursing up a stop as he tried to stop the covenant. Jamie rolled her eyes as she saw all the bullets just zip past them. Jamie kneeled down ad started firing again. All her shot hit dead center of the Covenants head, killing them instantly. She then grabbed the pistol on her hip and started shooting on Johnson side and shot them down one by one.

"Johnson, when this is all over I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun personally." Jamie said as she continue to single handily taking down both sides.

"Fuck you. I'm great with guns!" Johnson said. He continued to fire and just waist bullets.

While that was going on, Kelly was still trying to lessen the threat with her snipe rifle that she got from the dead guy up here. She saw through the scope that three more Covenant drop ships were heading their way. She tired to tell Jamie what was coming, but the comlinks were still down. Thinking that this might work she started aiming at one of the Covenant ships and started to shoot it down with the rifle.

_Near the edge of the waypoint _

Naruto was now just casually walking through the forest as he looked at the corpse that littered the ground. He saw that they were all shot down and when he took out the bullet from their bodies, he deduced that they were shot down my a sniper. Beside him was Kyuubi. She was looking at the ground and she could feel her blood fill her cheeks slightly as all the blood. She used a finger to lick up the blood and she suppressed a moan. Naruto knew what she was feeling. After all she wasn't the only one with a blood fetish back home. She would usually show it if one of two things. One would be if she didn't get a certain itch satisfied. Unfortunately, she itch always come back in a few hours because of her healing factor and her personal hormones. The other would be seeing Naruto covered in or is bleeding blood. She could go crazy and lick him clean.

"**Koi, you have been having to much fun. Can I take this one and fight them?" **She asked him with the biggest pout on her face.

Naruto thought about it for a second. If he let her do it, everyone in the field will be her target, even the ones that were on their side. If he didn't well he was going to be in trouble later with her. Not even considering the others, he just nodded to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss. She then turned in to her fox for with all of her nine tails and disappeared in a red blur. Naruto shook his head and continued walking towards the site. He stopped when he felt something pulse behind him. He turned and looked around. All he saw was the tree's and the dead bodies.

"_That was weird. I could have sworn that I felt a chakra pulse just then. How can that be possible?" _ he though before continuing his path to the building. Naruto saw that one of the last of the Covenant ships was shot down in the air. He smiled and started his path again without looking back. If he stayed a little bit longer he would have seen a dark figure of a persons body. The only thing that could be bade out of that was that the hair kinda resembled a ducks ass hair style.

_With the company_

Jamie heard that Cortana has already requested back up from command, the problem was that they couldn't send any troops. Jamie wanted to scream, but she knew that was pointless. So she ordered what remaining troops they had left to retreat into the base. Her and Johnson were running out of ammo as the Covenant sward was starting to over whelm them. Jamie was on her last mag and so was Johnson. Kelly for her part was helping them shot out any Elite in that group as fast as possible. She saw one that was about to turn invisible. Seeing her chance, she steadied her aim till she saw a red blur appear in her line of sight. She looked out of the scope to see if she was imagining thing. Sure enough, she wasn't and saw that the red blur was rounding up all the Covenant soldiers that were in the area and putting them into one spot.

Naruto noticed that nobody in the area noticed that he there. He jumped up to the top of the building ad saw that Kelly was watching what was happening with the red blur. An idea struck Naruto when he saw her preoccupied. He transformed into a Covenant Elite and change his voice to sound kind of like them. He slowly walked up to her and place a hand on her soldier. Kelly first thing to do was to grab the hand and flip said person over her. As she did that Naruto landed on his feet when she threw him.

Naruto then charged at Kelly and started to throw punches at her that he knew she could follow. Kelly was weaving though the punches as she was trying to look for an opening. Naruto continued to through random punches seeing as she couldn't fight back. So Naruto slowed down his speed and started to give her some openings. When Kelly started seeing them, she took the offensive and started trying to stab him with her combat knife. Naruto easily dodged her knife before he was kicked in the chest. Hs body was pushed back to the edge of the building.

"Any last words before I lit your throat?" She asked him.

"Yeah...can I have a hug?"

Kelly anime fell at that request. "A hug? Are you crazy?"

"Considering that I made it out of the falling ship in one piece should be a good reason." Naruto said before he changed back into his normal look.

Kelly dropped her knife when she saw Naruto appear in front of her. He eyes widened as she continued to look at him. The feeling of relief was the first thing she was feeling till it was replaced but something else just as quickly. Anger. Undistributed anger. Her hands became fists and she charged at him. Naruto this time didn't dodge and allowed her to hit him in the face. When her fist connected, the floor cracked from the pressure. Naruto's face didn't really move, but Kelly was now holding her hand from the pain.

"God damit! What the fuck is your face made of?" She yelled at him.

"You should have know that was going to happen." He said.

Kelly mumbled ass hole under her breath. She sighed and went to pick up her knife. She then proceeded to sit on the edge of the building and sat there in silence. Naruto sat next to her and went to watch the blood bath that was about to happen.

_Ground level_

Jamie and Sargent Johnson were all out of ammo. They saw the Covenant grunts charging their pistols as they slowly approached him. Jamie already sent out the command to retreat. Cortana was telling her what she could do to get the out of their situation at the moment. So far all of them ended with them dead. Jamie picked up the grenade that was on the ground and was about to detonate it, when a red blur took a third of the troops a way from the. Then it reappeared and took another third. Then another. Jamie and Johnson were confused what what happened.

"Kelly do you copy?" She said.

"Yeah I read you loud and clear." Kelly said with annoyance in her voice.

"You okay and can you give me any intel on what that red blur was?"

"Yeah I can, get up here on the roof and I'll tell you about it."

"Roger, over and out."

The comlink was cut off and Jamie saw all the surviving people were running back into the building. Jamie told Johnson to go with them and reload on ammo. Jamie climbed to the building. When she saw Naruto, she didn't show it, but she was glad that he was alive. She was about to ask him how, but then she decided that now was not the time to talk about it. So she sat down on the other side of Naruto and watch was going to happen to the Covenant now. Naruto knew that Jamie's silence meant that they were going to talk about it later.

_On ground level and a few feet away from the base_

Kyuubi had all the Covenant soldiers that weren't killed in one massive group. She rounded them up so that she could put a barrier around them so none of them could escape. She made a couple of _**Kage Bushin's **_ and they all made about a one mile radius from the original. When they got into position they made a couple of hand signs and all of them shouted _**SHICHUUROU NO JUTSU! **_The ground shook and pillars of wood from each side rose high up into the air till they stopped and connected to each other forming a prison

"Welcome, to your doom." Kyuubi said to her targets. "You all are now trapped in my prison. Your weapons will not be able to break through the wood I assure you." Thats when Kyuubi changed into her Hybrid form. She saw that the Covenant actually tried to break through the pillars, but nothing would even scratch it. Thats when Kyuubi remembered that she had no plan on what she wanted to do to them.

With that in mind, Kyuubi made a dome of earth surround her. She sat down in the middle of ti and gave it a constant stream of chakra so nothing can break through it. The covenant all say this and they tried to break it down and the kill her. They fired waves of plasma bullets from their weapons and also threw the Plasma grenades.

"_Now that they are occupied with that, what am I going to do to them?" _She asked her self as she knew that she could kill them in a blink of an eye. Yet she wanted to kill them slowly and have some fun with them.

Kyuubi was thinking over her options and her whole arsenal. She immediately took out her demon and most of her SS rank jutsus. She also thought about sealing up most of her power and strength since she could just flick them and they would die. Maybe thats why Naruto always had those seals in their dimension. Anyways, she made sure to group them into three so she could use all three basic concepts of the ninja world. While she was thinking, the hunters started firing at the dome and more grunts were throwing plasma grenades at it. Kyuubi wasn't even paying attention when she decided on what Genjutsu she was going to use. Her Taijutsu was going to be same just powered down and the jutsus she was going to use were the low level, but they were power enough to kill them slowly so she could see them suffer. With that, she stood up and took out a piece of paper with a seal written on it already and wrote the number ninety-nine percent. She placed it on her stomach and felt the power leave her till she was about High Chuunin to low Jounin level of power. She dusted her self off as she cut the flow of chakra to the dome.

One of the Elites Noticed that the dome was started to shake and yelled for everyone to stop firing. When the bullets stopped they saw that the dome now had cracks every were and was slowly falling part from the top. They all waited and watched as the dome collapsed from the top. In the middle of it all was Kyuubi looking at them with her arms crossed. The Elites growled and signaled all the Hunters to fall back till they were told to fire. The jackals all got into position around her with their plasma shields up. The grunts were mixed. Some were holding their ground, the others were screaming and running around in circles till they were told to stop.

Kyuubi snapped her fingers and let the cage disappear back into the ground. The Elites were confused, but they already commanded the soldiers to charge. The grunts all started running at her with their tiny legs carrying them. The Jackals all started firing at her.

Everyone in and on the building were watching the battle that was going to happen. Naruto for his part was laying on the roof and was watching the clouds go by. He had to admit, Shikamaru was right, clouds watching was very comforting.

_Heaven_

A certain Nara was looking up into the vast white sky, a smile formed on his face when he felt someone saying that he was right. His smile was instantly erased when he was hit over the head with a frying pan.

"_troublesome sand lady. Why I fell in love with I'll never know..."_

_Back at the battle field_

Kyuubi was dodging the bullets that were coming at her. The grunts were all frozen in place as they were entrapped in a genjutsu she mad a while back. She never really named it, all she knew was the the person that was entrapped in it would see the what they wanted to see, but also would see the consequences of that choice. Not a lethal one she made, but its a good distraction for the simple minded. The Jackals all were closing in on her as they continued to fire at her. When one of them was close enough to her, she used her hand to break through the shield and grab the Jackals head and crushed it. As more closed in on her, she started using her stances and was easily avoiding them.

The first thing she was doing was destroying the shields that all the Jackals had with kicks and proceeded to take out the Jackals with flicks to the head. It didn't kill them, but it did knock them out and were laying on the ground. The Elites were growling and signaled the Hunters to start firing. As Kyuubi decided to kill the last Jackal with her piercing through its body and holding its heart in her hand. She dumped the body on the floor as she lit the heart on fire and watched the huge green bullets flying right at her.

"Hm, I guess I should use some jutsu's now..." she said to her self

She made shadow clones and each took an Elite. When the clones were close enough, they all went though hand signs. Each one had a different element.

**KATON: DAI EDAN!**

**FUUTON: DAI KAMAITACHI!**

**SUITON: GOSHOKUZAME!**

**RAITON:KIRIN! **

**DOTON:DORYUUDAN!**

**HYOUTON: MARYUU MOUKO!**

The original summoned flames that engulfed her arms. She watched the destruction that her clones made as she was making a big fire ball form in front of her.

The fire ball was not as powerful enough to kill them instantly, but enough to put them on fire and slowly burn them even if they will still live. The wind cut the Elites badly and were slowly letting them bleed. The water sharks were only able to kill one of them while the other two had their arms bit off. The lighting one rose her hand into the air and a massive dark cloud formed as thousands of lighting bolts formed into on massive one and struck the elites and fried their skin were barely kept alive form the strike. The earth dragon collided with the elites and were smashed with mountains with earth. Their legs were broken while theirs arms were almost dislocated. Somehow they were still alive though. The ice created a giant snow whale out of thin air and smashed the Elites and they were frozen from their necks down.

Everyone at the building were shocked at what they saw, except Naruto. They were all glad that Kyuubi was on their side and not against them. They knew they couldn't defeat her with anything they had.

Back with Kyuubi, she finished making her massive fire ball and made it seperate into four parts. The parts soon started to transform into different objects. One transformed into a fox like shape. The second one became a human size one. The third one became a long line till the fire disappeared and was replaced with a long Bo-staff. The last one turned into something that the human fire shape could use. Kyuubi grabbed the Bo-staff and twirled it around. She commanded the fox shape to attack the grunts since now they were coming out of the genjutsu. The other she told to attack the Elites and to slaughter them all.

Kyuubi was lazily twirling her Bo-staff as she walked towards the Hunters that were slowly walking towards her. One of the Hunters decided then to charge a her. The shield was in front of their body as they charged at speeds that were fast for their size. Kyuubi used her staff as leverage to get over them as they charged at her. When she landed he tried hitting the Hunters with the spikes on the end of her staff. The ends actually pierced their bodies, but it didn't do much damage to them. The hunters didn't seem that they were effected at all by the attack and they raised their guns at her. Kyuubi used her staff as a shield as she twirled it in front of her making it a shield. The bullets exploded on impact against her staff, but they didn't penetrate her defenses. When the shots ended, she threw her staff like a spear and watched it pierce the head of One of the Hunters and fall to the ground with hard thud.

On the roof of the building, Naruto was getting bored waiting for Kyuubi to finish. She was taking her sweet time on her preys. Naruto sighed in boredom as he sat up to see what she was doing now. What he saw just made him role his eyes. She sensed her power was too low her to be normal. He guessed that she did something to make it more even for them. Deciding to get some kind of work out, he stood up and stretched in various positions. He told Kelly and Jamie that he was going down their to help. He disappeared before they could say anything else to him.

Kyuubi pulled out her staff from the Hunters head and looked around to see she was being surrounded with their guns pointed at her and charging. Thinking that she should jump started bending her legs before Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Kyu-chan, can you please hurry up? I'm starting to get bored." Naruto said as he hit a bullet away from him and Kyuubi easily.

"**But I'm having to much fun killing them slowly and seeing their blood leave their bodies and the life of their eyes fade into thingness." ** She said as blocked another bullet.

"Yes I know my love, but I really want to get going to god knows were." Naruto then easily dodged a hunters swing and threw a kunai towards the Hunters arm with a explosion tag.

"**Hey! Don't kill my prey!"**

Naruto just rolled his eyes as he watched the arm blow off, leaving the Hunter with only it's gun in its arm left. He quickly ran towards the Hunter and pulled out his Katana and sliced off the gun's barrel before it could fire. The gun exploded and with it killing the hunter. Kyuubi hit the gun to the side with her Hunter that she was playing with. The hunter tried swinging its shield to bash her over the head, but couldn't with her Bo-staff disarming the Hunters shield hand and quickly stabbed its head. Kyuubi saw that a hunter was getting ready to charge at her, but instead of jumping away she squatted and let Naruto to jump over her and yelled **Dynamic entry! **The force of the kick shattered the shield and Kyuubi threw her staff and watched it pierce were the heart would be and see the hunter fall on the ground. Naruto pulled out the staff and watched it disappear in flames. He turned to see that the other flame things she made disappeared also. The grunts were all laying on the ground within their own blood dead. The elites were all dismembered. Their arms and legs all scattered every were.

Kyuubi surveyed her destruction and a wicked smile formed on her face. Naruto went up to her and gave her a kiss. "You happy now koi?"

"**For now. You can make feel a whole lot better when when get a room later tonight." **She said with a purr at the end. She traced his jaw bone with her finger before walking towards the building with a sway in her hips.

Naruto watched her hips till he shook his head. While he was walking towards the building, he heard a wheezing sound coming from under him. He looked around to try and find the source of the sound, till he notice that his foot was over a still alive Elites mouth. Naruto removed his foot and picked up the no leg Elite.

"So you are still alive huh? Your stronger than the rest."

"Shut up you disrespectful insect. All of the Covenant Elites are strong!" The half dead Elite said between wheezes.

"Right, then why are the other ones all dead already?"

"They were weak, they aren't General class like I was?"

"General class isn't that much powerful than a mid Chuunin to us."

The Elite started saying something in the Elites own language. Naruto assumed that it was cursing at him. Naruto didn't feel like listening to the soon to be corpse so her dropped the body to the ground and stomped its head in. Blue blood splattered every were on the ground. When he lifted his boot, he made a mental note to clean off the blood goo off his shoes. His ears picked up some noise in the air. He looked up to see a pelican descending down towards the building with a couple of warthogs in tow.

Jamie, Kelly and the rest of the people inside the building came out and walked towards the landing building. The warthogs all dropped down and were activated remotely from the pelicans before they took off.

"Chief, I have received a distress call from the other side of this place from some survivors." Cortana said.

"Roger, everyone, I want a team to go with me to go get the survivors. Kelly, Naruto and Kyuubi you are coming with me." Jamie told them.

Naruto nodded and hopped onto one of the warthogs gunner positions. Kelly took the passenger side and Jamie got in the driver seat. She had Cortana upload her self to the computer. Kyuubi transformed into her chibi fox form and was top of Naruto's head.

When the other team got on the other Warthog, both of them drove towards the cave that naruto found.

"Um guys, I got a bad feeling about this." Naruto said to them as they entered the place.

"Oh whats the worse that could happen?" Kelly asked him. "We already took out the covenant soldiers."

"Don't say that!" Jamie yelled as they continued to drive through the cave. "When ever you say those words, something bad always happens!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Kelly yelled.

Thats when the cave rumbled. The group looked around and saw the walls cracking.

"See I told you!"

"Thats nothing. It's just a tremor I bet." Kelly said as she waved it off.

Another boom was head before the wall broke and a few ghosts and Banshees came flying through the hole and started shooting at them. Jamie looked a kelly expecting her to take everything back. Instead a sweat dropped form from what kelly said next.

"I REZENT NOTHING!" She yelled as she started firing at the ghosts.

"SEE I WAS RIGHT!"

Jamie had to stop her self from smashing her head against the steering wheel as the Kelly and Naruto started arguing over what was happening. She must have pissed some one off to get this kind of Karma.

**There you go guys. As you can see I will be continuing to update on fanfiction. Also just letting you guys now I've started college now and so I've been trying to get a writing schedule. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter since I enjoyed it and leave a review. Till then guys. JA NE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys and heres to another chapter to this amazing story. I hope you all will be here till the end. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *grunt walks in and talks in it tiny voice." This meat sack doesn't own anything that is Naruto or Halo or anything that will be added in this story.**

Naruto was trying his very best to stop the bullets from imbedding into his skull. Kelly was still firing at the ghosts that were chasing after them. The banshees in the air was already firing at the warthog. Jamie was trying her best to dodge all the bullets. At the same time she was shooting the up coming wraiths in front of them. The bullets didn't do much, but Jamie couldn't do mush with one hand. Naruto looked at the wraiths and saw it shoot out a blue orb the size of a wrecking ball. It was flying at high speed at them.

"Jamie watch out!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me drive!" Jamie yelled.

"Then drive woman!"

"I swear to god, if we live through this, I'm going to kill you Naruto!" she responded before she took a sharp turn to the left so that the warthog dodged it by centimeters. Naruto jumped into the air and kicked the other one out of the way. Well, key word out, he didn't factor the angle of hi kick and it landed in front of the warthog.

The car blew backwards when the blue orb touched the ground. Jamie and Kelly screamed in the air before the car tumbled and landed upside down. Both girls climbed out and were rubbing their heads. Naruto landed near them. With a hand behind his head. His face showed a very sheepish face.

"Hehe, sorry guys." Naruto said.

Jamie glared at him through the helmet and shot down a ghost pilot without even looking. Kelly was concentrating at the banshees.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill here and now!" She said as she soon started shooting at him.

Naruto yelped and started running in circles. The bullets that missed him, hit the covenant drivers leading the vehicles to crash into the others, causing a big explosion. Kelly shook her head. How could the both of them be this casual while under fire. She took down another Banshee before she ran out of ammo. She threw it towards a up coming Elite that now coming out of the wall. She pulled out her SMGs and took aim.

"You guys know that we are agents in the field right?" Kelly asked them as she started firing.

Naruto continued to running around dodging Jamie's bullets. "Yeah I know we are agents. We are also soldiers that have feelings. Hey guys I just thought of something."

"Shut up and die you ungrateful man!" Jamie yelled as she didn't care what he was going to just continued firing at him.

"But don't you want to hear it?" He asked as he ducked at the right time and let Jamie's bullet kill another Elite.

"NO!"

"Well i'm going to tell you anyways. I think we should get code names while we are on the field."

"Naruto, you do know Jamie has one already right?" Kelly said to him as she sides kicks a Jackal and then used the momentum from the kick to punch a grunt right through its head. "Ew, I got grunt blood!"

"Stop complaining and help me kill this guy!" Jamie said as she was getting more and more frustrated as she continued to miss. She may have been killing the Covenant in the process but she still wanted to get at least one hit on Naruto.

"Stop complaining. Anyways I saw we should get code names from states!" Naruto said as he sweep kick an Elite and stabbed it multiple times in the chest with his blades. " Like agent Chicago!"

"Thats a city you idiot." Jamie said as she threw a grenade at the up coming grunts behind her as she now stopped shooting Naruto. At the moment anyways.

"Right, right, how about Agent, Dallas?" Naruto jumped over the group of grunts as he dropped a frag in the middle of the group causing all the grunt corpse fly in different directions.

"City again." Kelly pointed out as she reloading her guns on top of a hunters head. The hunter for its part was trying to knock her off.

"Okay, man this is hard!" Naruto complained as he killed tree grunts.

"Well, if you paid attention than having sex with Kyuubi all the time then you wouldn't have that problem." Jamie said.

Thats when Kyuubi decided to pop out of nowhere. " HEY! Just because you can't get laid by my Man doesn't give you the right to blame him!"

"Yeah right, because of you two its hard to get a decent nights sleep!" It was true, Jamie couldn't get a good sleep since the two of them usually forgot to put a silence seal in their room. Also doesn't help that their sexual noises they make, causes her to become hot and bothered every night.

"WHAT! You been able to hear them have sex and you didn't tell me?" Kelly said. "I would love to know how he gets it on!"

"Well for one thing his-"

"Kyuubi you say one thing and you are banded for using your toys or sex!" Naruto yelled quickly.

Kyuubi's face paled and stayed silent as she continued fighting. Kelly snapped her figures as she hit a grunt over its head in the process.

"Anyways, before I was cut up by you people, I was going to ask as to how the code names, Agent Washington, agent Texas and agent Main sound." He asked before his enhanced hearing picked up something from all the explosions.

"_Agent names confirmed, Welcome Agents Wash, Tex ans Main. Initiating quick entrance to under ground base." _A robotic woman's voice said.

"Wha-" Was all Naruto said before the floor under him disappeared and so did Jamie's and Kelly's.

The three of them looked at each other quickly before their bodies allowed gravity to drop their bodies fall through. The floor reappeared quickly as all the bullets were being aimed at were they fell. The covenant cursed in their native language before retreated to were ever they took refuge. The of them were falling to gods know were. Naruto knew that kYuubi was already in the seal when he fell through. Jamie was looking for ways to slow her fall and Kelly was just enjoying the fall. She didn't really care.

The fall didn't last long before their decent started to slow till they saw a blue glow at the bottom and they floated at the top of the glow. Naruto waved his hand through the glow noticing it felt kind of warm before all three of the blue glows they saw cut off. Jamie and Kelly landed on their feet, but since Naruto was bending down feeling it, fell face first making a face impression into the ground. Jamie and Kelly bursted out laughing at him.

"Itai." Was all he could say as rose up and rubbed his face. "Yeah yeah laugh at the guy that fell face first into the ground."

The two Spartans continued to laugh at him. When their laughter died down, the picked up their guns that were some how already racked neatly on the wall near by.

"What is this place?"

"_This place is one of many places for Agents part of the project Freelancer like your self Agent Washington." _The computer voice said. Naruto was looking around for were it was coming from.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Freelancer Intergrated Logistics Security System. You can call me Fills."_

"Okay Fillss, is there anyone else here?" Naruto asked as he was still confused at the name.

"_Yes, Currently Agent Texas is attacking the red team that was stationed at an outpost and is currently trying to kill them." _Fills said without a care in a world.

"Can you lead us the way?" Naruto asked her. It. What ever the computer was. What he got was the door openings for them Naruto directed them were to go.

_Few minutes later_

The three of them finally reached their destination and they could feel the ground shaking behind the door. Naruto could hear all the screaming behind the metal doors that was muffling the sounds. Naruto looked at Jamie and Kelly and gave them the nodded. When the other two nodded and all of them started playing rock, paper scissors.

Naruto lost and he was the one to open the door. He took a deep breath and told them to get their guns ready. His hand counted down from three. When it hit Zero, the door swung open and all three of them charged in ready to take down any enemy. Instead Jamie stared at the sight, Naruto had his jaw dropped and Kelly had a raised eye brow at what she saw.

A black armored Spartan was in the middle of destroyed room. The barrels behind her were on fire. The ground under her was littered with craters that they would assume was made by her. The three of them heard something and they turned to see Two people on pointing and one kneeling with a rocket launcher at hand.

"Fire Simmons! Fire." The red guy said with a heavy southern accent.

"But sir which one?" The dark red one said. He pointed back in the center of the room two show that another person was trying to fight the solid black one. Well on really trying, more like getting the shit beaten out of him and then other one was only covered in some kind of black substance and was flying though the air after getting hit with an upper cut to the chin. The body hit the floor and the Black one was over him and started swinging his fist to the others face.

"Fire at both of them!" The red on said frantically.

So the rocket was fired and the black heard the rocket flying towards her. The person started running away and while she ran, she was taking out the other two people that wore yellow and aquamarine color armor out of the persons way. The yellow one was punched high into the high air after she kicked him in the groin. The other one tried to slicer with a plasma sword and made sound effect as he tried. She just blocked and kept punching till the person smashed the blueish one into the ground and used the chest as a spring board to launch into the air.

"Can you do that?" Naruto asked Jamie. Jamie stared at him with her visor not revealing the skeptical look on her face.

They looked back to see that the person was still dodging multiple bullets before she entered a random portal. They saw that the person came out the other end while using the top of the portal to use her momentum to run faster towards the group of people that got together in one place after the person kicked the shit out of them. They screamed and tried running away, but she slid under one of the guys and the rocket hit the ground causing the explosion of the barrels near them. The person rolled in the middle of the room and stood in front of the explosion looking like a bad ass. The person then looked up to see who was screaming and then put a triangle cinder block on a spot. The person adjusted it a little and then took a step back and waited. The one screaming was the yellow armor and that guy landed on the cinder block on his balls. Naruto cringed when he saw that and he some how felt yokai cover his balls. He assumed Kyuubi did that when she saw that also.

"Why won't you just kill me?" The yellow one said as he fell of the cinder black holding his balls.

The black person then turned to them and started walking slowly. The person saw them and then cracked their knuckles.

"What's it going to be?" The black person said reviling it to be a women.

"Can't we not fight and just talk this out?" Naruto asked. Only to be hit by both girls.

"No we can't you idiot! Besides, I kinda want to fight her." JAmie said as she gave him her guns and grenades. "What's your name?"

"Agent texas. Tex for short." Tex said before kicking all the guys out of the way to clear the room. "Caboose you better move them or I will kill you!"

"Okay...scary lady...i'm scared..." Caboose said in the inter come and somehow made Fills move the bodies to one side.

Jamie then stood five feet away from Tex while Naruto was leaning on one of the containers wall and Key was sitting on top to get a better view. Kyuubi was next to her and had some popcorn. The guys in red and the guy in blue were all buried under a huge pile of med packs. The guy with the country accent head popped up with a med pack sliding off his head.

"Wow we were defeated, but strangely rejuvenated." He said.

"Sarge is it over?" The Maroon said.

"Simmons wheres my shot gun? Also wheres that dirt back Grif?" Sarge ask him. They hear a groan and the guy in yellow stood up.

"What do you guys want? I was taking a nap and some how my nuts don't hurt anymore." He said.

"Grif! Damn you are still alive. Simmons execute plane 43-z." sarge said as he pumped his shot gun.

"The one were we use Grif as a decoy to run away and then you kill him?"

"No thats planQ. I said 43-z"

"Oh, then the one were you shoot Grif, piss on his corpse, revive him, shoot him in the head, throw him off a cliff and then you kill him with your shot gun while he is falling?" Simmons said.

"Exactly!"

"Uh, sir I don't think that-"

"Damit Grif! You were suppose to refill my shot gun! You lazy inconceivable dirt bag!"

"Hey not my fault, you said that to me when I was fake sleeping so that I could get my 72 hour nap." Grif retorted. In result, he was hit in the face by Sarge. "Ow!"

"Shut up dirtbag!"

"Hey will you two shut up!" Tex yelled at them.

"You can shut me up anytime Tex. Bow chicka bow wow." The light blue guy said.

"Shut up Tucker!" The red team said. Tucker grumbled and just put his plasma sword away.

"Hey Tucker! Why don't you join me with Sheila!"

"_Caboose, I have told you 42 times already that my name is Fills."_

"But, I thought we changed your name with Church?"

"Will you guys just shut up!" Tex yelled. "Geez, I can't even hear my self think."

Jamie just had a sweat drop at the whole thing. She couldn't really imagine soldiers that were in the middle of a war arguing and by the looks of it fighting with one another. She looked at Naruto that was currently juggling a bunch of kunai's and remembered that he was the person that single handedly change the very definition of normal.

"So can we fight now, I really want to escape this hell hole I call a home." Tex said with a bored tone thinking that she was going to win easily.

Jamie didn't say anything and just started stretching. Naruto really had to suppress the urge to jump at the women. She reminded to much like Sasuke at the moment. Suddenly he felt something that he hasn't felt in this world. A chakra spike. He silently left the room without anyone noticing. He followed here he was feeling the pulses. When he found the source, he was in a big empty room. He looked around to see were the source was hiding before the doors behind him shut and locked.

Naruto took that as his que to get on the defensive. He took out two kunai's in each hand. He crouched a little and kept his senses sharp. He heard foot steps coming in front of him and his eyes squinted trying to see who it was. When he saw he growled in anger.

"Hello dope." Sasuke said with his usually arrogant smirk.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you still doing alive, I thought I killed you?" Naruto said.

"You did, but being an Uchiha I climbed through the gates of hell with ease and got my life back in this strange world. From what I gathered, we are the only people in the world that has chakra. Judging from that armor, your with the pitiful humans."

"Yeah so what? Let me guess you with the ones that look like weird dog things."

"Yeah after I killed this person they called the profit, they started listing to me."

"So what do you want?"

"Simple." He said before activating his sharingan. "I'm here to kill you."

Naruto sighed as he activated his own eyes. He never really needed to use it, so he decided activated them to not get rusty. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as four rings appeared around his pupils. "Bring it on teme!"

_With everyone else_

Jamie and Tex all got in a ready stance and started circling each other. The red team plus Tucker were starting making bets to see who was going to win. So far everyone thought that Tex was going to win. Kelly was the only that betted on Jamie. Kyuubi was just getting comfortable.

"Well, it's now or never Princess." Tex said as she waved her hand at Jamie.

Jamie felt her eye twitch. Never wanted to called princess.

"_Great this is going to get ugly..." _Kelly thought to her self.

**Yup. I did it. I'm making you guys wait till the next chapter for the fight scenes that are going to happen. Also the idea came to me when I was re watching season 8 episode 10 of Red vs Blue. If you guys don't know who that is by the way, I'd suggest you do before I sick Tex on you for not know her badassery. Anyways, I thought about it of making it one big chapter, but then my asshole self came into play and went with splitting it into two. So yeah. Hehe see you guys in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys, now I know some of you are angry at me for giving you a cliff hanger like that, but I really don't like how there are some people that are assuming how my stories are going to go. Now I'm not mad or anything just miffed. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *agent tex walks in* this guys doesn't own anything. He owns nothing real value in life. Like the rights to RVB, Naruto and Halo.**

Jamie and Tex were both held their stances as they were circling each other. Jamie was analyzing the threat that was in front of her. When she asked Cortana to see if there was any information on the Agent in front of her. Both competitors stopped and then they just stood there. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Everything was still, the only sound in the air was the humming from the scenery. Then a loud crunch was heard. The spectators all turned to look at Caboose eating some some chips.

"What?" he said as he continued eating with his helmet still on. "Caboose hungry!"

With that said Jamie took that as her chance and started running towards Tex. Tex, not wanting her to get the first hit, Tex charged as well. The closer the both of them got, the faster they went. Jamie soon cocked her fist back when she thought she was close enough for a hit, Tex seeing it as a tell, dropped to her knees and slide under Jamie's swing and used her momentum to swing her body up and slide to a stop. She ran towards Jamie and jumped in the air. She was sending a flying kick to Jaime.

Jamie crouched and waited for the leg. When Tex kick was about to hit, before she felt a pair of hand grab her leg. She smirked under her helmet and twisted her body quickly to swing her other leg to kick Jamie in the head. When it landed, her smirk vanished as she saw that her head didn't move much. Jamie just smirked under helmet.

"Think I'm a Princess now?" She asked her before throwing her body into the ground. The impact created a creator.

Tex growled in annoyance as she pried her self off the ground and dusted off the ruble on her armor. Before Jamie could get settled, Tex was throwing multiple combination that Jamie easily dodged. Tex threw a faint for a right hook, which Jamie took and and ducked. When she ducked she was met with upper cut. Tex quickly threw fast body jabs to her body. Before Jamie could even try to retaliate, Tex grabbed her helmet and slammed her knee into it, causing the visor to crack.

While tex was still holding onto Jamie's helmet, threw her up into the air and kicked her towards the far wall. Jamie's body crashed threw the wall and had the rubble pile up on her. Tex then just turned around and started walking towards the rest of the people thinking that she had on.

"So did, mean, crazy lady win?" Caboose asked?

"No, not by a long shot." Kelly said to them.

"No way. Did you see how long it took to take the other lady down. Tex is going to win this." Tucker said in response.

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

Naruto and Sasuke were already jumping around the room in blinding speed that only high lever Hokage's can see. Naruto was only going as fast has his seals would let him since he was pumping a lot more chakra in them to slow him down considerably. He noticed that Sasuke was doing the same.

"_Hm so the teme has gotten stronger while I was away." _Naruto thought to him self as he parried a punch and threw a kick aimed to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke saw the kick and smirked. He grabbed Naruto's leg and used his momentum to speed up and make his throw more powerful. Naruto's body was flying through the air before crashing through the wall. Sasuke smiled his arrogant smile that made him think that he won.

"See dope, I was always more powerful than you! I just took pity on you and let you win! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SHINOBI!" Sasuke said as he was laughing his ass off.

Naruto for his part was not really paying attention on were his body flying as he was thinking about something else.

"_Okay, why is it that I always let him get the first attack?" _

"_**Is it because you like to play with your opponents before you actually take them seriously..." **_ Kyuubi said with a deadpan voice through their mind link.

"_Oh yeah..."_Naruto thought before he crashed into something.

Naruto quickly got up and just lightly dusted him self off and was about to head back to do some major ass kicking before he heard someone growling. Specifically a female growl. Naruto turned his head to see that he crashed into Tex and she sounded pissed.

"Oh so you want to go to huh?" She said with defendant anger in her voice.

"Dude, you better have good medical incurance!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, shut up or your the one im going to take my anger out on." Tex said.

"oh yeah you can take your anger out on me all night long baby! Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Tucker!" Everyone said except Naruto. Tucker took that as his sign to shut his mouth.

Tex turned her attention towards Naruto and put up her guard. She really didn't want to fight some else, but she was train to get out and through the only way she knows how, fighting. Naruto turned his full body towards her and then he did what he did the first time he was here. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. Tex's anger rose even more seeing what the guy was doing. Thinking that he could beat her. Ha, no one can beat her. Well, the Meta did, but that was besides the point.

Naruto just stood there and nodded his head as he leaned back waiting for Tex to strike. His eyes started to droop as he was waiting. Tex, not wanting the guy the to make the first more, she charged at him and when she got close she threw a right crossing him for his head. Naruto just leaned back slightly and watched the fist go by. Soon enough Naruto was just dodging with the slightest of movements.

"Whoa, who is guy and this can we have him on our side?" Simmons said.

The rest of the group were just shocked that were was actually someone that can measure up to was still getting angry for every punch she mist. Soon her moves were getting sloppy. Naruto for his part was not just dodging with his eyes close as he was just plain bored.

"You know, I'm getting bored here. So how about a deal." Naruto said before catching Tex's leg and just tossed her to the other side like she was just a piece of trash. Tex flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"What deal?" She asked as she got back into her battle stance.

Naruto put up his index finger. "I only need to flick you once to defeat you.

"Are you shitting me?" Tex asked in anger. She charged at him while she picked up a pistole on the floor. As she cocked it she saw that Naruto got right in front of her and he flicked her in the forehead. He didn't use chakra since the would have killed her. With his own strength, her head flew back along with her body and crashed into the wall on the other side.

The red and blue team all stared in utter shock. They just saw Tex, the badass merc that can kick anyones ass six ways to Sunday, be beat that fast. Kelly shook her head at the sight. She turned to see Jamie finally getting up. With that, Naruto started heading back towards Sasuke so that he can actually fight seriously.

Jamie climb out of the rubble that was on top of her and shook her head.

"**so are you actually going to fight or is this actually the best you can to?" **Cortana said Cortana asked.

"Shut up..." Jamie mumbled as she got back into the room. She saw Naruto wave at her as he went though the hole in the wall and disappeared.

Tex got up and growled. No body made a fool of Tex and gets away with it. Tex started walking towards the other wall and saw Jamie.

"Get out of my way Princess, I got a score to settle with blonde over there." Tex said as she tried shoving Jamie out of her way.

(start playing _Don't hold back by sleeping)_

A tick marked formed on Jamie's head. Jamie threw a punch towards Tex head, But caught it and used her shoulder to throw her. Jamie twisted her body so that she could deliver a kick to her collar bone.

Tex's body fell to one knee from the impact. She turned her head to see Jamie land on her feet with a little creator made underneath her. Tex got up slowly and popped her neck while she did that. As soon as she turned to her she put her arms up.

"All right, let's go..." Tex said with a flat voice.

Jamie did the same. "Let's..."

The two of them then charged at each other. Tex jumped in the air so that she could gain more speed and cocked her hand back. Jamie saw this and jumped in the air as well, except that she looked like as though she was hunched in the air a little. When Tex got close, she threw her punch out, but Jamie blocked it and tried to throw a kick. Tex saw the Kick and used her palm to redirect the kick to her leg that was going to block it. Jamie quickly threw a punch to Tex's body and Tex clenched her core and leaned back a little to lessen the damage. Tex used her elbow and drove it into Jamie's back. Jamie grunted but she gave two more punches.

When the both of them got close to the ground, they broke and landed a few feet away from each other. They didn't try to get a way from each other, they charged at each other again. Tex picked up the pistol that was on the ground and cocked it and started firing. Jamie had to change her path and started weaving back and both to dodge the bullets. While she ran, she saw a titanium circular on the ground. She ran towards it and kicked it so that it was flipping in front of her. The object was blocking most of the bullets, but the longer it was blocking more dents were being made.

Tex stopped firing when she heard the familiar sound of an empty mag. Jamie to the pause as her change, she threw the object at Tex to distract her as she ran to pick up her own weapon. Tex Saw the object and stopped it by catching it. Shen she dropped it she heard the clicking sound of a rifle. Then the sounds of firing was heard and she dove to hide behind a near by container.

"_Now this is getting interesting..." _Tex thought as she was looking for a weapon her self. Forgetting that she was going to escape at first.

(song ends)

_With Naruto_

Naruto was already fighting Sasuke again as he reentered the room. Naruto was using his hidden blades while Sasuke was using his normal sword. Naruto was now starting let his mind wonder as He figured out that Sasuke didn't really improve much. Then again, when he did it wasn't much he could do with it. He was wan't imaginative.

Naruto blocked Sasuke's blade behind his back. He quickly turned his body to try and stab Sasuke. The blade got close, but Sasuke grabbed a kunai and used it to stop the blade.

"You think I would have fallen for that again? You must be losing your touch you baka!" Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto away from him.

He went through some of his hand signs and thrusted his hand down as the sounds of birds started to be heard. Naruto rolled his eyes as he retracted his blades and started gathering chakra in his own.

"Really Sasuke, do you not have any new tricks to pull off?" Naruto asked him as he started gathering wind chakra into his hand to make his signature jutsu, the **Rasen shuriken. **

"Oh I got a few tricks for you bake..." Sasuke mumbled as he lets the lighting start consuming his arm while his eyes changed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Soon the lightning was now surrounding his whole body. "You remember this don't you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw this. So the little brat took the **Raiton no yori. **Well, at least it will be slightly interesting with this. Naruto watched as Sasuke started running at him. Naruto powered down his jutsu and just stood there and watched. Now Naruto could see him just fine as the speed was still really slow to him. When Sasuke go close, Naruto stepped to the side and let his arm out and watched as Sasuke ran right into it, seeing his body flip through the air and crash into the wall. Naruto turned to look at how Sasuke's reaction was going to be.

Sasuke grunted in anger as he got back up. Thinking that was just pure luck, he charged at Naruto with his sword at the ready. When Sasuke got close, he thrusted his sword. Naruto for his part just side stepped again and watched the blade miss him. He continued to do that for a bit. Sasuke's anger started to rise again and his curse mark started to spread and turn to level two. His speed and power doubled again, but yet again Naruto was just easily dodging him.

"**Damit fight back you coward!" **Sasuke yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked him with a raised eye brow.

"**YES!"** Sasuke then tried to deliver a slash towards Naruto's head.

Naruto then caught the sword with two fingers. Sasuke tried to move his sword, but he couldn't it felt like as though it was frozen in place. He tried pulling it with all his strength but it just didn't budge.

"Well, since you want me to..." Naruto said as he took out one of his bracers and threw it towards Sasuke. When it hit him, Sasuke stumbled back. Naruto placed Sasuke's sword in his other hand as he took off his other bracer.

Sasuke watched as Naruto started releasing seals from his body. Sasuke didn't show anything on his face as he saw Naruto's body becoming what he used to be. Here was only one thing that was in his mind. That is that he was thinking on how much better Uchiha's are and that he is way more powerful than Naruto. Though he didn't know that Naruto didn't open the other three seals on his body.

Naruto stretched a few seconds then waved Sasuke to attack. Sasuke didn't miss a beat and disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes as he started swinging Sasuke's sword lazily. A few seconds later, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto with two Kunai about to be stabbed into his neck. Naruto moved his head down as the Kunai's got closer making them hit each other and then Naruto swung Sasuke's sword and nicked his cheek. Sasuke didn't flinch as he brought the kunai's and tried stabbing Naruto's arms. Naruto then turned around and used the sword to redirect the Kunai's to hit each other again. Sasuke took that chance to get his sword back.

Naruto opened his eyes and watch Sasuke get a few feet back and put his sword away. "**You aren't th**e only one with seals holding them back." Sasuke said as he turned back to normal and started to gather chakra. Naruto noticed the the chakra was back as Sasuke soon felt his power rise as the seals were released.

Naruto yawned and waved for him to attack again. Sasuke growled thinking that Naruto wasn't taking him seriously. Him. an Elite! Sasuke threw a few shuriken while he went through hand signs that naruto knew were demonic in nature.

_**Akuma: blazing tornado! **_Black fire appeared from Sasuke's mouth as the fire formed into a giant tornado. The ground was being incinerated from the fire and the trail of fire that was left wasn't going out. Naruto for his part was kinda impressed. Though the fire was kinda predicable. After all, Sasuke did use more fire based jutsu than anyone else.

"Impressive."

"Wishing you can do this?" Sasuke taunted.

"No." Naruto then went through some hand signs and took a deep breath. **Akuma: freezing golem! **When he released a his breath, winds that could freeze anything put the flames out and changed them to ice which then transformed into a bulky humanoid like monster and started chasing Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't fazed as he just channeled Raiton chakra into his sword and killed the Golem. Naruto took that time to charge at Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto and stabbed his sword into the ground and charged Naruto. When they got close to each other, they started to throw combination at each other that parried each one of their moves.

_In the other room_

Jamie had already ran out of bullets. The saw with Tex. Right now the both of them were fighting each other with the object around them. Jamie was plaining on using the teleports that were around to her advantages. So far all the teleporters were positioned were she wanted. Tex on her side was looking for any type of guns. She had only two plasma grenades left and were going to use them to stick on Jamie's armor.

Tex took a breath and charged at Jamie with one of the grenades in her hand. Jamie saw this and went to one of the teleporters. Tex threw the grenade into the teleporters that Jamie jumped into. Jamie appeared on the left side of Tex and had her hand cocked back. Tex turned quickly intending to kick her in the face. Instead, Jamie turned her body at the last minute and barely missed her and had the Plasma stick on to Tex. Tex thinking quickly, used her momentum to swing with enough force for the grenade to unstick and fly towards the red team.

"HIT THE DECK!" Grif yelled as the team all dived out of the way.

The grenade hit the storage unit and exploded. The force of the explosion was enough for the unit in front of it to fly towards Jamie. Jamie landed and put her hands out to stop it. When unit hit her hands, her body skidded back a bit before stopping. Jamie lifted them container over her head and then threw it at Tex.

"Fuck, how many women are that strong?" Tucker asked no one.

Tex rolled underneath the canister. Tex went to a full on sprint when she finished her roll. Tex sled to and let her momentum slide. Jamie got into a defensive stance. Tex hopped into the air and doubled kicked Jamie. When she landed, she lost her footing from Jamie's sweep kick. Quickly Jamie threw a quick right into Tex's stomach causing her to crash into the ground.

Tex growled and pushed of the ground to get on her feet. Tex charged and threw two hits that landed on Jamie's face then chest. The last one she threw was a spartan kick on her chest causing her to fly and crash into a unit.

Jamie shook her head as she climbed out. She quickly ducked when Tex tried to hit her again. She then did an upper cut and while Tex's body was still in the air, threw multiple punches on to her body. Tex then grabbed Jamie's helmet and slammed her knee into it. Jamie's visor cracked on the side, but that didn't matter to her. Jamie turned her body and threw a spinning kick. Tex grabbed her leg as it hit her and then turned her body to make Jamie slam into the ground. Tex pinned her arms down with her legs as she started throwing a barrage of punches at Jamie's helmet.

Jamie saw the cracks get bigger and tried to break free. With her legs, she kicked the back of Tex's head hard enough to make her body move just enough for her to break free. Jamie used her arms to push Tex off her. Jamie got up quickly and saw the mag full of bullets for the pistol near the actual pistol. Jamie and tex Looked at each other for a sec before they both broke into the sprint. When they were about to reach it,Tex punched Jamie into a teleporter. Tex was picking up the gun when Jamie came out of the teleporter and kicked the gun out of her hand. She slid to a halt when she landed and charged at Tex. Jamie was alt to tackle Tex to the ground. Tex had her arms up and used her elbows to hit Jamie across her face. The same with Jamie.

"Damn, these bitch are good." Tucker said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

Sasuke was not looking good. As of right now he had many cuts, bruises and some broke bones. While Naruto didn't look like as though he was fighting at all.

"What's wrong Sasuke? I thought you were going to show me what an Elite can do?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke charged again with both his hand having the** Raikiri **activated.

Naruto shook his head. Naruto put his bracers back on and flicked his wrists. This blade came out and he channeled wind charka into them. Naruto started running as well and the both of them met in the middle. Both attacked clashed and they both slide to a stop.

They both waited for a few seconds before Sasuke coughed blood. His right arm fell to the ground and he fell to one knee. Naruto stood up straight and walked in front of him. When he got in front of him, Sasuke tried to attack him with a **chidori, **Naruto caught it and snapped his wrist. Sasuke winced but gave no sound.

"Any last word before I kill you?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you will see me again, there is more than you know thats going to happen soon. The person I work for is more powerful than you." Sasuke said. "You will also see familiar faces that you will fight against."

Naruto didn't say anything before cutting of Sasuke's head head with his blade. Naruto watched as Sasuke's body turned black and disintegrated into nothing. Naruto sighed and out his seals back on and disappeared to get with other people.

_With Jamie and the gang_

Both Jamie and Tex were catching their breaths. Both of them were getting tired from their fight. Jamie saw that the last teleporter was destroyed from the rockets that Tex used at her. Jamie took a deep breath before she made her last charge. Tex just put her arms up as she didn't want to run anymore. When they got close, Jamie slid on her knees while Tex jumped into the air. Tex flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Jamie got up quickly and started throwing combinations. Tex was just blocking most of her moves. A couple hit her body, but she was okay.

Soon they switched as Tex saw an opening and hit Jamie squarely in the chest with her knee. Jamie was weaving back in forth as the punches came in. She really had to thank Naruto later for the lessons. Tex was going to throw a kick, so Jamie did the same so both kicks hit at the same time.

"Sarge give me your gun." Tex said.

"What. Are you crazy. This is my shot gun!" Sarge said while holding his shot gun closer.

"Give it to me or I will kill you."

"Here you go. There's only one shell left thought." He said as he tossed the gun to her. She caught it and pumped it.

Jamie pulled out her combat knife and Kelly tossed hers to her as well. Tex held her gun, while Jamie had the knifes in front of her. They circled each other before Tex pulled the trigger. Jamie jumped to the side and charged at her and started her attack. Tex used the shot gun to block or parry the blade till she disarmed one of Jamie's hand and caught the blade. When she caught it, both Jamie and Tex had the knifes at each others necks.

All was silent before they heard a poof. Naruto appeared and saw the room trashed. He whistled. "so who called Jamie a princess?"

Everyone pointed at the two women staring at each other with knives still at their necks.

"Can we leave now? I just a call saying that a pelican is waiting for us." Naruto said.

Jamie and Tex didn't move for a few more seconds before Tex lowered her blade and handed it back to Jamie. Jamie nodded and tossed Kellies back to her. The three of them got together and went towards the exit.

"Hey!"

The group turned their head. To see Tex.

"When the both of us are done with what ever were doing. Were going to have a rematch. Got the princess?"

The tick mark came back and was being held back Naruto. He told her that they needed to go. Jamie took a deep breath, but agreed with Tex. Naruto opened the door and saw a warthog outside. He told the to hop on as he took the drivers seat. Jamie and Kelly looked at each other as Naruto revved the engine.

"_Were going to die..." _The both of them thought.

The last time that they let Naruto drive, it ended with all of them in an explosion and a destroyed warthog. While they were still parked. May god have mercy on their souls.

**All right guys. Heres the chapter. Hope all of you guys enjoy it. I have been busy since college is winding down and I got exams next week. So me writing has been low right now but when I'm done, I should be busting more chapters out soon enough. Anyways, leave a review and check out my other stories. Till next time , Ja Ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello everybody, how are all of you doing? Me, I just been having trouble with my laptop and what not. Yet, here I am, here and ready to give you guys a new chapter that has been in my mind while my comp has been down. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to fix this up since I felt that it wasn't good enough for you guys after I got my comp to work again. If not, give me a reason why you don't. Criticism is always welcome. Now without any further comments, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- like I have always said, I do not own anything that is related to the Halo or Naruto Franchises. The ideas and wacky things I do put in are though.**

Naruto and the rest of the gang have met up with the rest of the UNSC troops that survived the crash. The warthog that Naruto drove was almost completely wrecked form his driving. Jamie and Kelly jumped out of the car and were hugging the ground for dear life. Both of them couldn't understand how someone can manage to wreck that bad. It was built to withstand almost anything. Instead it lost one of its wheels, the engine was in flames, the gas almost empty and that there were body parts of a hunter splattered on the front wind shield.

Somehow Naruto was able to drive out the tunnel and into a fully stocked and landed covenant battle ship with three hunters on it with the Elites and grunts landing on the ground. Jamie and Kelly sweat drop when Naruto started yelling in glee as he tried to run most of them over. Then somehow crashing into a tree and stalling the vehical. All in the span of the first five minutes.

"Land! Oh sweet sweet land!" Kelly yelled in happiness as she was grabbing the ground.

"**I just can not comprehend on how someone like him can drive that chaotic with nothing in front of him. Is it possible for an AI to be scared of their life expectancy?" **Cortana asked Jamie as she showed up on her HUD.

Jamie said nothing as she was also grabbing the ground with Kelly. Naruto just had a sweat drop on his head. He didn't think that his driving was that bad. Looking back at how he drove, maybe he did need some lessons on how to drive. He just shrugged thinking that he could do that later and seeing he killed lot's of Covenant troops with his driving, it was worth it to drive like that for now. He then started hearing multiple beeping noises from his bracer. He looked at it to see that it was blinking red. He shook his arm furiously, hoping that it would make it stop. Jamie shook her head at him and grabbed his arm. She pulled up the holo screen and pushed one of the blinking messages that he received.

"This is Major General of the UNCS. I have new orders to the survivors from the pillar of Autumn. Team Grey has already left the planet to for their orders. Your mission is to rescue Captain Keys that has been reported to be alive on the ship called _The truth and Reconciliation_. Second objective is to find out what the covenant is planing. Chief you are to stay here and lead the troops for the rescue. Naruto you are to head back to one of our out post in space to meet up with the team I have assembled for your mission. Pick is to arrive in 10 mins from now. You have your orders move out. General out."

Naruto was scratching his head as what the guy said, but shrugged. Chief nodded at her orders and started getting Kelly and the troops together to form a plan. Kyuubi appeared and was stretching for being in Naruto's head for a while.

"**Naruto, I'm going to stay with the girls. You can handle whatever it is your going to do by your self right?" **She told him as she walked towards the group.

Naruto just rolled his eyes as she told him that. Like he could really tell her what to do. Okay maybe he can, but thats outside their sexual fun. Back on subject, Naruto started looking for something to do while everyone was making plans on what they can do to rescue Keyes. Soon enough he started wandering around the area to find something fun to do.

_5 minutes later_

Most of the troops were all listening to Jamie as she was formulating some plans that can be used. Kelly was listening to the plan when she noticed that Naruto wasn't around. She looked around to see that he wasn't anywhere in the area at all. She shook her head and left the group knowing that she would be fine, left to go find Naruto.

Kelly calling his name as she was walking further away from the group. She noticed that his tracks stopped at a tree. She looked up, expecting him to be standing on a branch, but alas no such luck. She turned her head sharply when she heard a twig snapped. She immediately grabbed her combat knife and was in a defensive stance. She saw that t was just a harmless animal. She sighed and turned back around to be face to face with an Elite.

Both of them stood there for a second as they didn't move. Since no body want to make the first move, Kelly tried to throw the first punch. The Elite didn't even flinch at it caught Kelly's punch. She tried to remove her hand from the Elites grip, but it felt as though her hand was trapped in something with an iron grip. The Elite chuckled and threw a punch into her stomach. The impact made her bend over and rise off the ground with the wind knocked out of her. It kept hitting her in the stomach a couple of more times before it kicked her with enough force to send her body flying and skid across the ground.

Kelly coughed as she was catching her breath. The Elite started to say something, but it came out as gibberish. Kelly switched on her language decoder. She made a mental note to thank the Doc for adding that to all the Mjolnir armors. When it turned up, the Elites voice sounded gruff and gurgling.

"You are what we have feared in the battles? Pathetic. We have nothing to fear. You, the so called "demons" that we Covenant fear on the battle field." The Elite said. "No matter after I kill you, I will report back to my comrades at base so we may make a "special" welcome party for them." The Elite then turned it back to her and started heading towards her dropped combat knife.

Kelly coughed and reached for one of her SMGs that were on her thighs. When she grabbed one, she immediately opened fire at the Elite. The Elite already seeing that she was going to fire back, jumped out of the away as it took the plasma gun from its wasted and started firing back. Kelly stood up quickly and started moving at high speeds. The Elite growled in irritation as it continued to miss. Seeing his plasma gun over heat, it held Kelly's combat knife at the ready and closed it eyes.

Kelly thought that it gave up and started running towards the Elite at full speed. The elite itself was staying still waiting till Kelly was in striking distance and threw it. The blade barely nicked her cheek as she moved her head and threw a punch at the Elites head. The Elites head flew back and stumbled back a bit. Kelly was slowing down her breath as she was stopped running. She grabbed her knife and was about to run towards theElite again before someone hit her behind the head. As her vision was failing, the elite was walking towards her. The last thing she saw as the Elites feet and another pair that looked like human feet in black sandals.

_With Jamie and the troops_

Jamie was currently trying to contact Kelly for the past few minutes as the troops were getting ready for their mission. Jamie was starting to get worried. She knew that Kelly was capable of handling her self, sometimes she forgets to check her six for any enemies to try to sneak up on her. Naruto walked back as he came back from his mini-adventure of finding something to do. Which resulted in absolutely nothing. Though he did pass by Kelly fighting some no name Elite, he knew that she could handle it and left her to beat it. Then he felt something tingle int he back of his mind. He turned his head back to the direction of Kelly and walked towards there.

When he got there he saw the Elite was already walking away and a second person was following with Kelly being dragged behind. Naruto's eyes narrowed and quickly rushed them with his sword drawn.

He quickly closed the distance between them, before someone appeared at him at high speed and blocked his path way. His eyes slightly widen at who he saw.

In front of him was a women with midnight blue hair that reached to her mid back. Her eyes white as a pearl with a faint hint of where her pupil was. She was wearing a standard Leaf village Jounin flask jacket. She was also wearing a jacket that looked like it was a little baggy on her since it didn't show off her body. Underneath her jacket she as wearing a fishnet shirt. Her pants stopped barely over her knees and had blue sandals. She had her Kunai holster on her right thigh. The person in front of her was standing at the ready with one kunai in hand.

"Naruto-kun..." The person said in slightly whispered tone.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto said. "How..." Was the lasting he said before he had to dodge kunai.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have no control over my body, they have control to all my skills and techniques. I'm so sorry." Hinata told him as her body changed into the famous Hyuuga stance they use. Her eyes automatically changed into the Byakugan.

"It's fine Hina-chan. Can you tell me on who is controlling your body and how you got here?" He said as he was getting into a defensive stance.

"I do not know the name, but I somehow came back from the dead and appeared in space were data was-" Hinata said before her voice wouldn't come out of her mouth even though it continued to move.

"_Kuso, first Sasuke and now Hina-chan. Who is bring them back?" _Naruto though as he jumped back from the attacking Hinata.

Naruto was worried. Whoever it was bringing all his friends and enemies back, had the power to control them. He was cut off from his thinking as he felt some of his chakra points being cut off. He gave a weak swing making Hinata jump back. Hinata's body charged a second later and was throwing multiple strikes at Naruto's body. More of his chakra points were being shut off. Naruto knew that he had more power than Hinata, but he couldn't bring himself to use it though. After all, who would when fighting someone they love.

Hinata for her part, was crying in the inside. She couldn't control her body and was hurting her Naruto. Being the first wife to him before the war took her life was some of the best times she would never forget. The dates, nights spent together, the sex...her face blushed as she remembered the times she did it with Naruto; oh the times she role played with him. Then she remembered the times she trained with him. She could see through her eyes that with the training she had with Naruto, she was able to keep up with Naruto.

Naruto for his part, was easily dodging everything even though he had to try a little more than usual. Apparently, Hinata was faster than she was than during the war. Almost as fast as he was will all his seals. He knew that with a single mistake, Hinata can kill him. Of course he knew the pain that would fall upon him if her attacks blocked all his chakra points. Even he knew that when they are completely blocked, it takes a little while to be open again. Even with Kyuubi's chakra. He jumped back as he saw Hinata starting her Juuho Soushiken. Her palms made lion heads made out of chakra.

"Naruto-kun, defeat me already or I will be able to kill you." Hinata said finally as she charged at Naruto.

"But Hina-chan..." he responded as he got ready to take the attack.

"No, you have to kill me!" She yelled as she spun towards him.

Naruto didn't say anything as he waited for the attack to hit him full on. Hinata seeing this let a tear fall from her face as her attack hit dead on him. His body started to tear in the inside as the attack hit him square in the chest. Naruto coughed blood as the pain erupted on his body. He staggered back a bit as he stared at Hinata again.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi! Attack me!" Hinata said as she got in a ready stance.

"No I can't Hinata, maybe I can make a seal to bring back to life and then you can fight with us." He said quietly and hopefully. He didn't want to kill her. He couldn't handle losing her again. Hinata just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't think a seal will be able to bring me back to life..." She said sadly as she started throwing her chakra covered hands at high speed combos.

"But, maybe I can, I have brought someone back from the dead with one seal." Naruto started blocking her strikes with his own chakra covered hands.

"You don't know that. You only did it one time and the rest of them their bodies were destroyed."

"But, it might work again. I just...just..."

"I know my love." Her eyes were filled with tears as she did a Kaiten when Naruto tried to fire a low level fire jutsu.

Naruto just couldn't bring him self to kill Hinata. He couldn't do it if his other two wives that were fighting him like Hinata was. Still, he couldn't give up hope. Maybe he could bring them back to life with a seal. It worked when he revived a dead person from the battle field during the war. The set back was it would almost killed be honest though, what hasn't almost killed him in his life. His sword was knocked out of his hand as he flipped in the air. He saw that the Elite and the shadowy figure were watching the fight that was happening. Naruto's anger rose as he knew they were enjoying this. He saw Kelly's still on the ground. Looking as though it was a toy being dragged across the ground.

As Naruto landed on his feet he pulled a piece of paper that had series of complex seals written on it. Naruto took a deep breath as he felt his wounds heal. He is betting and hoping that this seal will bring his Hina-chan back to him. He also made a couple of clones to go and get Kelly back. Hinata saw the paper and started to charge at him again.

"Please don't make this any harder Naruto-kun. Please... " Hinata begged.

"You should know me love. I make the impossible happen and I will bring you back to me. You know my nindo..."

Hinata gave a sad smile as he said that. "You never go back on your word. Don't make a promise that you can't keep my love." on that, she charged at him again. Naruto stood in place as he started pumping both his and Kyuubi's chakra into the seal.

While that was happening, the clones were battling it out with the Elite. The Shadow figure already left and Kelly was left behind. The Elite took out one of the clones with a stab to the head. The Elite waited for the next clone to appear so that he can kill it. The clone for its part went through hands signs and fired an air bullet behind the Elite.

The original Naruto continued to pump chakra into the paper. He kept sending waves of Shadow clones to Hinata to slow her down. Though it didn't slow her much since he didn't want to hurt her and another she kept just striking him at the heart. Each clone disappeared quickly as it came to him.

"_I really hope that this mixture of Kyuubi's and mine chakra is right to bring her back." _He though. He felt his chakra coils depleting to less than half than normal. So yeah it took a lot out of him.

Hinata tried as she might, couldn't stop her body this whole time. She saw that he was in her field for her next attack. She charged at him once again and gave a kick to Naruto's head. She knew her love would not block. Soon she started striking his chakra points at high speeds.

"2...4...8...12...36...64...128!" She yelled as struck the last of his chakra points.

Naruto groaned as as he felt his chakra completely stop. He fell to one knee and looked at the paper. He really didn't know is it held enough of the combined chakra. Since he figured out that when he combined his chakra and Kyuubi's it some how changed it so that it can help people and not destroy the body. Naruto hoped to Kami that this was going to work. He slowly got up and took off one of his seals on his body. Hinata saw this and thought that finally he was going to kill her. When he disappeared she never saw him or heard him appear behind her. She felt something being placed on her back and then she knew what was going to happen next.

Her body started to twitch at first. Then her body starts to violently thrash around. An erie glow started to engulf her body. Naruto jumped and was praying to kami that this was going to work. He turned around to see that his clone was back with the Elite in one hand knocked out and Kelly over her shoulder. They both looked back at Hinata waiting to see what was going to happen to her body. Her body continue to glow as she started to scream. Naruto and the clone had to cover their eyes as Hinata's body flashed brightly signaling that the final step was about to happen.

"_Please kami let this work, I could use more people I can trust besides Jamie and Kelly. Well there Kyuubi and the Doc." _He though. The ground started to shake as the light grew even brighter on Hinata's body.

A few minutes have passed as the light began to dim. Naruto squinted his eyes as he tried to focus his vision for Hinata's body. He spotted a body to were Hinata's body was he sped to it hoping that she actually made it. When he got there he gasped as the shadowy figure returned and was about to pick up the body. Naruto growled as he drew his sword. He charged with the intent to finish it quickly and when he got there he stopped. A growled ripped through his forhead as another one he saw came back

"Hello dope and look I brought a friend." The person said with a sadistic grin.

"Hello my old rival, I know how unyouthful this is..." The person said with a sad and strangely an unhappy voice.

"_Great know I got to deal with the teme and who I consider the best tai jutsu master that can beat me every time we had sparred together."_

In front of him, was the teme that he just fought. Though that wasn't the one that made him worried.

Next to him was a man that was wearing a full body green spandex suit with a Leaf head band around his waist. His hands were wrapped in bandages that went all the way you to his forearms. He had on bright orange leg sweat things on his legs with blue shinobi sandals. He also had the bowl cut and the massive eye brows that Naruto knew had to be alive. The man was Rock lee. Taijutsu master of the whole Elemental nations and the only one to be able to match Naruto with Taijutsu. Naruto couldn't defeat him even if he was way stronger than Lee. Lee experience to defeat any opponent. Next to him was Sasuke. Though Naruto didn't really care for Sasuke. He wasn't much of a threat to begin with.

"Yo dope, hope your head to get you ass whopped this time." Sasuke said.

"Like how I kicked your ass earlier. How are you back again?"

"Shut up. You were just lucky and if you must no it was my master that brought us back. So we can come back as much as we want mwahahahaha!"

"So you sucking Orochimaru's dick to be alive again I see."

"No not that worthless Sannin. Some with true power!"

"_And yet he hasn't said anything about the sucking dick comment. So I guess he really is gay." _He though. "who cares I can take care of you easily. Lee on the other hand..."

Lee didn't say anything as he got in his stance. Sasuke just laughed as he grabbed Hinata's head by her hair and lifted it up and drew his sword.

"Hey dope, looks like your seal worked. Want to see her die again by my hands?" Sasuke taunted as he drew a kunai and placed it against her neck.

Naruto growled and started charging at him before he had to block a powerful kick and skid back to his original place. Sasuke laughed at him.

"Here I'll give you some incentive to fight. Kill Lee in the next oh lets say ten minutes or I will kill your Hyuuga slut here.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got ready to fight on of his friends again. Though this time, this was going to hurt a lot more than fighting Sasuke thats for sure.

**Yes I know, I'm late with this. Yes, I also know that this chapter is much shorter than the others that I have written in the past. Blame college and my mind for rewriting this again and again and again and, you get the idea. Anyways, I'm done with college for now. So I should have enough time ti write a few more before I have to start classes again. Hope you all like this chapter. Leave a review if you liked it, if you have any criticism about my writing and what not. All of those are accepted to me. So until the next chapter. JA NE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys, how is everyone doing? You all doing okay? Yes? No? Well, if you not, then maybe this new chapter is going to cheer you up. And for those that are already happy, well be more happy with this chapter. By the way, to all of you guys hate about the Hinata thing in the last chapter, remember you guys, you all don't know how my story is going to go. Though I did like all what the flamers about it. It made me laugh. So thank you for picking up my mood that day. That's beside the point, so please, enjoy this new chapter to the new life.**

**Disclaimer: *Deadpool holding to my head and I look at him annoyingly* for the last time I do not own anything related to Naruto or Halo. They are owned to their respected owners.**

**Deadpool: uh right, not going to believe you. Now give me a burrito, no a bean burrito or I will blow your head off.**

**Me: you do know I can just write you off.**

**Deadpool: No, you can't! I can break barriers bitches! So ha!**

**Me:*sighs and just leaves to write the next chapter***

Thunderous booms could be heard for miles as Naruto and Lee were fighting it out. Hinata and Sasuke were out on the sidelines watching. Sasuke was enjoying Naruto fighting his friend as Hinata was trying to figure out a way to escape and help Naruto. Sasuke already made sure that her chakra was sealed and so were her eyes so all she could do was stay put and not get hurt. He even showed her the only blood left he had to use in the ink that he used on her couldn't be removed even by a seal master like Naruto. It needed the blood of the user to release it and since Sasuke was already dead and had no blood in him it was impossible.

Naruto grunted as he blocked another powerful kick that Lee sent him. Naruto was already having a hard time blocking his attacks. Lee was always adapting to Naruto's change of pace with him, always hitting him when an opening showed. Naruto pulled a grenade that he had on him and pulled the pin and was holding it as he was trying to hit Lee with combinations. Lee saw this and was blocking all of it, not noticing that the grenade in Naruto's hand. Naruto let go of the grenade and it was right in front of Lee's face when it exploded. Naruto tried to block the shrapnel that was flying at him from the point blank explosion from the grenade. He rolled out of the smoke and was looking around for any sign for Lee. He looked down to see that Lee had tunneled under him and delivered a powerful upper cut to Naruto's chin, sending him flying.

Naruto flipped in the air and he drew out his blades from the bracers. He charged at Lee again as soon as his feet touched the ground. Lee easily parried Naruto's wrists and hit him squarely in the chest a couple of times. Naruto grunted in pain as his body slide back a couple of feet from the multiple blows to the body. Naruto looked around his surroundings as he saw multiple weapons conveniently laying around him.

"_Well, I always did need practice with this dimensions weapons. Could come in handy in hiding my some of my skills..." _Naruto thought to him self as he ducked a punched and rolled towards an assault rifle. He picked it up and started firing off the rounds as he was charged at Lee again. For Lee, he was running straight towards Naruto as the bullets whizzed past him. He caught some of them and threw them back at Naruto with much greater speed. When Naruto fired his last clip, he immediately threw the gun as he was picking up a shotgun off the floor.

Lee blocked the first fired shot from Naruto by quickly facing the barrel towards the sky and delivered multiple punches to his chest and the last punch to his solar plex. Naruto could only blocked a couple of them with the shot gun in hand, but couldn't block the rest. He continue trying to shoot Lee with the shotgun. Both of them could not get a single blow on each other after the first shot was fired as the lather would just blocked it or redirect the attack. Naruto used the shotgun as a makeshift weapon as he used it as leverage to hit Lee in angles the Lee couldn't block before Lee's kick split it in half.

"Man Bushy brows, you haven't gotten rusty at all. Were you still training while you were dead or something?" Naruto asked as he picked up a couple of plasma grenades off the ground.

"YOSH, I did my friend. I continued training my Flames of Youth even after I perished in the war. With Master Gai our power of youths soared and became bright in heaven. YOUTH!" Lee said with enthusiasm and with flames in his eyes. Apparently mentioning youth made him speed up and putting more power into his attack.

Naruto just sweat dropped as he saw his friend become more energetic with his attacks. Naruto armed them and quickly stuck the plasma grenades onto Lee's arms and jumped away. Lee looked at it and was shaking his arms violently. Lee's body was engulfed in a blue smoke as it exploded. Naruto took the time to catch his breath as waited for something to happen from the smoke.

A shadow started to form in the smoke and Naruto sighed. He saw lee standing there, smoke coming off his body without even a scratch.

"_Man, why can't that happen to me? Also, why the hell isn't anyone even hear this battle going on?"_ Naruto thought.

"My friend, why are you trying to use these unyouthfull weapons in our battle?" Lee asked with what almost sounded like un-energetic Lee mixed with a bored tone. "Tricks such as these make this most youthful battle of comrades rather...boring."

"Well excuse me for not having body as fucken dense as yours." Naruto said. "So what do you say we take this up a notch?"

When Naruto said that Lee's eyes went wide and turned into fireballs like eyes with a mad smile on his face.

"YOSH! LET US MAKE THIS BATTLE EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled with renewed enthusiasm and he jumped high into the air and took out his leg waits. He let it fall to the ground causing the ground to shake and create massive craters.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "_If that didn't make anyone notice that something was off, then these people are denser than me." _

_**With Jamie and the others in the canyon **_

Everyone in the camp were getting ready to move out. They already had a plan on what they were going to do. Jamie had already got her group ready and was checking on her supplies before she left.

"**You know, Kelly and Naruto have not returned in quite some time now." **Cortana said to Jamie on her head set visor.

"I bet they are fine. Besides knowing them, if they are in trouble there would have been some explosions or something. Right Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi nodded as she was just being a lazy fox and was laying on a branch of a tree in her fox form. Her tail lazily moving back and forth with the slight wind.

_**Back with Naruto and Lee**_

"_Well, I guess they are. Thank kami I remembered I made a shadow clone to shadow that Elite that took Kelly-chan..." _Naruto thought to him self.

Lee for his part was stretching as he lightly land from his jump. His body getting used to the lighter weight. Naruto took off his jacket and was letting some of the seals off him. Just as the last seal was off him he remembered something that Mr. Emo-prick king over there.

"Hey, emo-teme! How long has it been now?" Naruto yelled at him as he started stretching as well.

Now being the prick as he his just didn't tell him. Though to himself he was beating him self up for forgetting to keep track the time. Hinata for her part was giggling knowing that it has been more than ten minutes already. Sasuke glared at her as they both went back to watching the fight. Also that he was thankful that the seals he put up wouldn't attract any unwanted visitors.

Lee and Naruto stared at each other. Naruto drew out his katana as Lee had his nunchaku and was in a defensive stance his sensei had taught him. Both of them stared at each other, having a mental battle on to see who would give first and attack.

Before any of them could flinch, their bodies disappeared. High impact sounds were being by the two of them fighting. Lee was having an easier time in getting hit, but he was getting more of the damage from all the cuts that Naruto left on his arms. Naruto for his part felt every blow that Lee made with his Nunchaku. Each hit felt like his insides were getting rearranged in the inside. Lee could tell that his attacks wee starting to take their toll on Naruto's body and tried to end it quickly before the Nunchaku's chain was cut by Naruto's blade. Lee quickly twisted his body to avoid another slash from Naruto and landed a powerful kick to Naruto's chest effectively separating the two.

Both competitors were catching their breaths. Lee tossed the handles away and saw that trails of blood were slowly running down his arms but healed quickly and sealed the wounds. Lee looked at Naruto closely. He saw that Naruto looked like he had taken a lot more damage than him. Naruto popped his shoulder back into place with a sickening snapped and he moved it to make sure that it was working properly. He resealed his blade making a mental note to sharpen it again.

"Naruto-kun. It looks like who ever is controlling my body is going to use my ultimate technique." Lee yelled as his body got into a horse stance and crossed his arms.

"Oh fuck me..." Naruto said as he saw Lee's body starting to be surrounded by chakra.

As Lee stood there, his hair started to rise as and his body was being covered in chakra. Soon the ground started to shake a little as Lee's skin started to turn red.

"Kaimon Release...Kyuumon Release...Seimon Release...Shoumon release...Tomon Release!" Lee yelled the last on as he was now complete covered in blue chakra and his body's skin turned red. He took a few breaths before Naruto blinked and saw that Lee disappeared.

"Here we go!" Naruto said as he got into a defensive stance before he was punched in the face and his body flew through the air. Lee didn't stop there. While Naruto's body was flying, Lee was unleashing a barrage attack at Naruto. Naruto could barely block the attacks as Lee's continuous attack kept on till Naruto crashed and skidded into the ground. Lee landed in front of Naruto's body. Lee was taking a few deep breaths as the technique was still being used. He stared at Naruto's body making sure that it finally put him down. He was really surprised when saw that the body burst in a poof of smoke. Lee didn't even moved from his spot as Lee blocked the punch from Naruto's suppose surprise attack. Naruto growled in frustration as he continued to try landing hits at Lee with his chakra infused attacks. Naruto jumped back and was breathing hard.

"Just great, looks like I have to math your technique bushy brows..." Naruto said as he stood with both of his hands on his sides while in fists. ((a/n just imagine the stance when Goku powers up to Korin during the cell games)) Naruto soon felt the flow of chakra and his muscles expand as he felt the gates open in him. The only differences to Lee's gate opening was that Naruto's skin stayed the same. Lee was smiling widely as he saw the perfect opponent for himself. Lee got into his horse stance again as he unlocked the Keimon and the Kyoumon gates. Naruto did the same as both of them could be seen sweating blue sweat and quickly being evaporated from the heat.

Naruto didn't have as much control on these gates as Lee does, but he was betting on that his skills were better in this state as both of them disappeared and started fighting again.

Both of them were exchanging powerful blows. Each blow shook the ground and shook the barrier. Lee was having way to much fun as the battle continued. Naruto on the other hand could feel the stress on his body building up as he noticed that the barrier was shaking with all of their attacks. Naruto quickly dodged the upcoming kick as he jumped over lee and dashed straight into the barrier with his fist cocked back. Lee followed him with the same speed just barely out of his grasp. Lee then realized on what his friend was going to do.

"Naruto do it Now!" Lee yelled as his body was just about to catch Naruto.

"NO stop him!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto yelled as he punched the barrier with enough a resonating crack. Naruto didn't flinch as he felt his hand break and see the cracks forming on the barrier. The cracks continued to spread before destroying the barrier. Naruto then grunted in pain as Lees kick landed to Naruto's temple making him fly across the field and crashed into ground.

_**With Jamie and the rest**_

Kyuubi's head shot up as she felt Naruto's chakra putting out a lot more than it should be at his current state and she quickly bolted to the direction. Jamie and her team were just about to leave when they saw Kyuubi disappear. Jamie was confused when she felt the tremors on the ground.

"Team I want you to head to the waypoint I just sent you to each of your headsets. I will meet you up when I check on that tremors." She said with her helmet on and the voice alter on.

The team was about to protest when Jamie pulled a grenade and pulled the pin. "You have five seconds to leave before I throw this at you. NOW MOVE IT!"

They started running. Not wanting to be told twice and get hurt in the process. Jamie waited till they were out of site and threw the grenade in the air and see it explode behind her as she started following Kyuubi's trail.

_**With Naruto and Lee**_

Lee and Naruto were back trading blows with each other again. Naruto had made clones in the back ground each one trying to make different types of Rasengan's and one of them in his Sannin mode for the toads making the **Rasenshuriken. ** Sasuke made clones and were about to attack the clones stopping the process when they were eliminated with ease. Sasuke growled as he quickly looked around to see who did that and saw a pissed off Kyuubi walking slowly towards him. He smirked then when he remembered that he learned on how to control her the first time. His eyes changed to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Come here and serve me you filthy whore! You will be the one to kill your beloved mate!" Sasuke said as his eyes spun and looked straight into the Kyuubis eyes.

Kyuubi for her part could feel something trying to cloud her mind and let the orders go through, but with the training that she did with Naruto in that chamber and was able to suppress the influence. Sasuke growled in anger as he tried again. When Kyuubi was close she fired off an Air bullet to knock out the Uchiha scum and get the Hyuuga away.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama." Hinata said with a bow. "But, I'm afraid that I am not much help anymore as the bastard over there sealed it away with his blood." Hinata said sadly.

"**I wouldn't be to sure about that honey. Now come here and give me a hug." **Kyuubi said to the Hyuuga as she give her a tight hug.

Lee and Naruto were stuck in a stand still as neither one of them could land a hit. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-kun it looks like I will have to go one level more than you!" Lee yelled as he unlocked the last gate and felt all the power surge and fuel his body. Soon his body disappeared.

Naruto for was looking for Lee when he barely dodged the kick. Naruto cursed that now Lee was just a little more faster than him. Though the power was just about even. Naruto pushed Lee back and tried to punch Lee's face. Lee just barely moved his head and gave a powerful head butt. Naruto's head flew back from the hit. Naruto opened his eyes when he saw that each clone had the jutsus ready.

"Sorry bushy brows, but I have to end you..." With that, Naruto grabbed Lee and threw him towards the clones.

Each clone then jumped towards Lee. Lee took out tow of the clones with the fire and lighting Rasengan. Two clones quickly thrusted the original and the Oodama Rasengan. Into Lees body. Lee grunted in pain as the attack started to tear his skin and body apart. When those two clones disappeared, the last one threw the Rasen shuriken. Lee closed his eyes as the last attack hit. He was engulfed in a giant white dome as he was being continually being destroyed from the inside out. His chakra from the gates quickly leaving him as the pathways were being destroyed. When the attack died down, Lee's body dropped to the ground. He was barely breathing as Naruto slowly waked towards him with his Katana in hand. When Naruto reach him, he raised above his head the katana in hand.

"Do it...my youthful...friend..." Lee whispered as Naruto nodded and ended Lee's life.

Lee's body then started to disintegrate into orange like fragments till all of his body was gone. Including his head. Naruto closed his eyes and gave a small prayer to Lee before sealing his katana. When Jamie arrived to she saw that Naruto killed someone again. Jamie didn't say anything as she also noticed that a person was starting to wake up she jogged to the person and tried to get his attention. Sasuke not knowing what was happening grabbed the first thing that he could reach. Which happened to be the chest armor of Jamie.

Jamie froze for a few seconds. Looking down at were his hands were. When sasuke came too he looked at the visor with a confused look. Jamie then just started pounding Sasuke's head three feet into the ground. Naruto was laughing at this. Kyuubi and Hinata gave a thumbs up. Jamie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"**Why did you do that?" **Cortana asked.

"Cuz that's what women do to people that are perverts." Jamie said.

"**Then your a pervert your self. You touch your chest your self and yet you don't hurt your head like you did to that male. Can you please explain the deference?" **Cortana asked with a tilt of her head.

Jamie lit up bright red in her helmet as she said nothing. Naruto made sure that Hinata was okay and went to Jamie.

"Jamie-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked as his body went back to normal. Though the pain is his body still lingered.

"I'm fine Naruto and who is this?"

"Oh her. She is Hinata Hyuuga-Namakazi. One of my many wives or was."

Hinata bowed, though mentally frowned as the was part. Naruto's body then froze for a sec before his eyes narrowed.

"Kelly has been captured and is in the same ship that is holding captain Keyes."

Jamie didn't say anything before cocking her gun. "Then what are we waiting for?"

_**On the Truth and Reconciliation**_

Kelly start to come to. When she tried to move her arms she felt major weights pulling them down. She groaned and opened one eye and looked down to see she was son a table with her armor and helmet still on. She looked at her screen to see that it was put in lock. She locked around to see that she was in a room were there were other human prisoners. She turned to look at who came in at the whooshing sound from the doors.

A pair of Elites walked in and with a tray that had various instruments on it. They started talking to one another in their language as the reached the table. One of the Elites picked up one instruments and it looked like some kind of saw.

"You...demon...tells us what you are planing." The Elite said with a gurgle in his voice that sounded threatening.

"Go to fucken hell." Was all Kelly said.

The face the Elite made looked like a sickening smile on its face. The fangs shown to make it look more menacing.

"Then the fun way it is." It said in its own language. It gave a slight nod tot he other Elite before it left.

The blade starts to whirl and it slowly started its decent onto Kelly's armor.

"_This is going to be painful..."_

_**Well, look at that. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Working, going to school and all that really cuts into my story writing. Anyway, what you guys think, should I keep Hinata alive and add her in the Harem, or have her killed off in later chapters. You guys tell me. But, to make sure, she is the only one that will come back alive, the rest will try to kill Naruto. Also leave a review on what you think I should add in the story, new ideas help with creativity after all. Till the next chapter. Read and review JA NE!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Thank you thank you all for waiting all so patiently *dodges thrown object* now I know all of you have been waiting for me to update this *dodges again* but one my jobs and having college is very stress full and makes it very hard to get my ideas out on the page. *dodges Naruto's jutsu* now before I am killed for not posting up the new chapter, her it is ladies and gentlemen. *blocks and flips over Deadpool* wait Deadpool why are you here?**

**Deadpool: can't you see me and Dante here just want to mess with you! Now about that chapter that needs to be out...**

**Me: a little help here please Dante aren't you suppose to be like the protector of humans and such?**

**Dante: Yeah...but I like Deadpool here. So have fun and I'm just going to sit here and have a beer.**

**Me: fuck you Dante. *jumps away from a katana swinging Deadpool* Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Naruto or Halo. The ideas and plot are mine! Mine I tell you! MINE!**

_With Jamie and her squad_

Jamie and her team were stealthily walking towards the canyon that their objective was in. Jamie signaled the team to stop as they neared the entrance. She saw that there was a high enough place for her to be able to use the sniper rifle she had. She grabbed one of the soldiers to scout the top of the spot she wanted as she was taking out her sniper rifle. The soldier quickly run up towards the spot and saw that it was safe, signaled Jamie the go. Jamie got to her spot and used the scope to look through it to see what they were dealing with. Naruto walked up behind her and was staring at the area as well. He leaned down and whispered in her ear to ask if he can start a fight with them before leaving. Jamie glared at him through her helmet which everyone has dubbed the Spartan stare. But for some reason, it didn't work against him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her before taking out a scroll and it explode in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared he was now holding a box. This box had bright red letters that were covered by his hands. Though, Jamie was receiving a bad vibe that was coming off the box.

**"Okay, I'm curious about that box. What is in it?" **Cortana asked him through Jamie's speakers.

"This is my pranking kit! I want to make this mission more exciting for you before I leave with Hinata to get her checked out. Hehehe I haven't used this in a while. which do you think I should use, the paint bomb mixed with itching powder or just make a big noise to get everyone's attention?" he mumbled to himself as Jamie was quick on her feet and grabbed the box out of his hand.

"NO! No pranks during a war zone you fucken psychopath! Are you trying to get me and my team killed?" She yelled at him while he looked at her with a bored tone.

"But Jamie-chan, you're so uptight. You need to relax."

"I'll relax when were out a war zone!" She yelled again while shaking the box everywhere.

"You do know you let one of my paint bombs fly out of the box right?" He told her as he pointed at a small spherical object flying towards the Elite.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto at this point was laughing his ass off as he watch Jamie try to catch the flying bomb over the edge and watched as the bomb hit the elite and exploded neon colors on the alien warrior and anyone else that was around.

"**You just love to make peoples lives more hectic don't you Naruto-koi?" **Kyuubi asked him with a dead pan voice.

"Hell yeah I do it makes my life so much more fun. Besides, nothing in this dimension that is the normal for them can hurt me. Well maybe the random resurrections of my former teammates. Any idea on how that is happening by the way." He asked her as Jamie was hurriedly getting her troop's ready of the up coming fight.

"Naruto when this mission is over I'm going to kill you so bad that nobody is going to find your body." Jamie said anger evident in her voice. Naruto just waved it off.

The next thing that happens is a pelican coming up to the making as much noise as possible then the standard silent runs. Jamie put her hands to her visor covered face as this was happening. She couldn't believe that this was happening on her mission. This had to be her luck or something that could cause all this. Technically she was right, it was because of her luck. Usually her luck would give her the best type of mission or would be able to find the right weapon needed for the battle. But, since Naruto came into the equation of the battle, her luck turned a complete one eighty. It was like her luck had been channeled into him.

The pelican arrived into the scene, but it wasn't the usual neutral pilot that flew them, it was a Spartan. An orange colored armor wearing Spartan. Naruto was giving the man thumbs up as he picked up Hinata unceremonial and he jumped on top of the pelican. Thought the pilot was talking in panic and was trying to make some kind of excuse as to why they have commandeered the pelican. Naruto sweat dropped at what he heard and just held on as the pelican took off into space.

"**You do know that, with him those groups of people are going to get in a lot of trouble with him right?" **Cortana said with a knowing tone.

"Yeah I feel sorry for them." Jamie said as she took her sniper out. "But now we have a different matter to attend to." with nothing left to say, she fired off her sniper rifle and shot the first near by grunt that was there.

The covenant troops all soon took cover to the near by rocks after the shot was fired. The elites that were in command, pointed to where the shot came from and started shooting at her. Jamie already signaled her team to start storming the canyon. Jamie tried her best to give them cover. As she continued to fire off rounds to the Covenant, a couple of Elites and Jackals threw plasma grenades to her position. She didn't even think twice as she quickly used speed that only a Spartan could have and jumped to the side and rolling off the edge and started firing off rounds towards the ground hitting anything in her sight. She bent her knees slightly when she landed so that she could roll forward.

"_Huh that crazy red Spartan with the shot gun was right on when someone is falling"_ Jamie thought to herself.

The near by Elite had its shields down but that didn't stop it of taking out its plasma sword and started swinging relentlessly at her. Jamie for her part quickly switched weapons and ducked under the swing and shot a few rounds with her pistol into the Elites chest before it fell over dead. Jamie looked at her hub to see how many more enemies were around her. After confirming the number of her enemies, she discarded her pistol and took up the plasma sword from the dead Elite. She charged then at next Elite that were running towards her. They crossed swords as they met. She knew that the Elite had more skill than her with the plasma sword.

While Jamie was fighting the Elite her team was still taking cover behind the rocks that was there and was slowly, but surely taking down the grunts and the Jackals that were surrounding them. One random soldier threw a few frag grenades that reached the huge group of Jackals. One of the Jackals noticed the grenade and was trying to tell its teammates what was going to happen. To the few that were listening all jumped away hoping to make it out. The rest were as lucky as they looked down in time to see the grenade explode and the shrapnel that was inside flew out at high speeds penetrating the skin of the now dead Jackals. The Maries gave each other the appreciated nod at the out come and continued to concentrate on taking down then rest of the Covenant troops.

Then out of no where, a Covenant drop ship flew in firing of the Maries that were close by. It started to lower down as it was opening its doors revealing more Covenant troops and a pair of Hunters was also on board. Another marine yelled to the group as he saw pair of banshees were flying into the battle field. This is what Jamie looked at as she was pulling out the plasma sword out of the Elites head. She dropped the sword and took out her sniper rifle and took aim.

"_I may not be as great of a sniper like Linda, but I'm still a decent shot" _Jamie thought to her self as she fired off the sniper rifle and shot the front of the Banshee a few times till it started smoking.

**"You do know that your definition of decent shot is shooting said object so many times till it either explodes or it is abut to be demolished by all the bullets holes right?" **Cortana said skeptically.

"Hush you."

"**Oh you're hushing me. Okay well then maybe I won't tell you that there is a Hunter charging at your six." **Cortana told her with a tone that was clearly annoyed. Yes let it be know Cortana really does hate it when someone tells her to hush.

Jamie rolled her eyes in her helmet as she turned around to see that she was right and that there was in fact, a Hunter charging right at her with its plasma cannon shooting at her. Jamie waited till the last second before she used her Spartan strength to jump over the hunter and fire off some rounds of the sniper in the back of its neck. When she landed on the ground soundly the Hunter fell forward dead. She didn't notice the second Hunter swung its arm at her and causing the impact to make her body towards fly and crash into the canyon wall. She groaned as she felt the pain still and was hearing the beeping of her shields being depleted.

"Cortana why didn't you tell me the other hunter was there?" She asked but heard no answer. "Cortana do you read?"

"**Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was actually allowed to speak now. wasn't after you told me to hush if I remember correctly right?" **Cortana said sarcastically to her. Let it also be known that when Cortana is annoyed with you, your ass is in big trouble.

Jamie said nothing as she pulled her body out of the wall and shook her head. She heard her shields go back to full power just in time as the hunter was charging at her again with its plasma cannon being fired at her. Jamie narrowed her eyes as she put her sniper rifle on her back and cracked her knuckles. She bee lined towards the hunter with her fist cocked back. She jumped over and flipped her body towards the Hunter as she dodged a shot from the hunter. Using her momentum from the flip, she slammed her fist into the hunters. With the force that was applied, the hunters legs buckled and it fell to its knees and has to use its plasma cannon as a crutch to keep its self some one up. Jamie landed quietly landed on her feet and picked up a random plasma grenade that was randomly on the ground. She activated it as put the grenade though what she thought was the mouth and activated the grenade in it. She pulled it out not caring that she was close to the now active grenade and slowly walked back towards her team. The hunter rose to its feet and roared as its head swelled and soon exploded in a blue like smoke. When Jamie walked towards them she dusted off, not caring that there was still covenant ground troops were firing at her. The marines for their part were slowly taking down the troops with now much lest difficulty now that the banshees are gone.

It took a few more minutes but that was okay it just meant that they could restock with any ammo or trade weapons they could find. Jamie for her part replaced her sniper with a shotgun that was conveniently on the ground near the gravity lift. Jamie waited for her team to finish up picking or restocking. After a few more minutes, her team was gathered around her as they all entered the gravity lift and was lifted up towards the ship.

_On the Truth and Reconciliation _

When the group entered inside the ship, Jamie told her troops to be on their guard. Jamie had her shot gun loaded as she took aim at the two doors that was in the room. She took careful steps as to not make any noise. she turned her body to the door that opened first and waited to anything that was coming through it, Jamie continue to stare at the pen door as the others were talking quietly to them selves as they slowly let their guards down and were thinking that the chief was being way to paranoid. Jamie continues to stare at the empty door was when she saw what she though was a shimmer. Her eyes narrowed and told Cortana to bring up the thermal signatures in the room. She was smirked when she saw the red dots moving around even though almost everyone though they were alone. Almost. She spun around her and shot at the surprised Elite as its cloaking was removed from the shot showing a Elite with a plasma gauntlet blade out and was about to stab Jamie. The group gasped and they quickly brought up their guns and started aiming at the Elite when one of the Maries was being raised of the ground and blood was pouring out of his chest. It soon was revealed that other elite was also in the room and snuck up on them.

The Elite withdrew its plasma sword and started swing at the marines. Jamie for her part was fighting against the other Elite and was using her shot gun to parry its blades ad used the butt of the shot gun to land a few hits so she wouldn't waste the limited shells she had. The maries were okay mostly they all took cover and were firing at the area that the elite was and was keeping it stuck at one place before the other door opened and a small troop of jackals marched in and started firing at the marines behind their plasma shields. One of the female marines started firing off her ammo rounds on the plasma shield till she noticed that it disappeared after enough rounds. She told the rest of the group and got half to split its fire from the elite and to the jackals.

Back with Jamie, she was still fighting the Elite toe to toe. Though, she was fairing much better then her opponent. The Elite was growling in frustration as it kept trying to land a fatal blow to the demon that it was fighting. Every time the Elite tried to make a new move or change tactics, the demon would be able to easily stop it. After taking a few steps back, the Elite took out a couple of plasma grenades that were clipped to its waist and threw them at her.

Now for Jamie, for some reason she never really knew why, but there were time when her mind would just shut down on her and she would start fighting with her instincts to finish what ever fight she was in. She watched as the grenades approached her at very slow speed. She twisted her body at an odd angle that allowed her to dodge both grenades. Quickly, she repositioned her body so that she was crouched and was ready to jump towards the Elite, which she did. She took out her knife that was on her and had it spinning in the air as she was flying towards the Elite. She twisted her body again to dodge the Elites blades and used her hand to grab its neck and snapping it with her Spartan strength. The Elites body fell as she caught the blade of her knife and quickly threw with enough force to penetrate the metal walls, which was the point as she threw it were the other Elite in the room was hiding. As the knife cut through the air towards it target, the marines somehow missed hitting the knife and were able to kill the Jackals in the room. As the knife neared the hiding place of the other Elite, the Marines came back in full force and made sure that the Elite couldn't move as the knife penetrated the wall and missed the Elites head by a few millimeters. The Elite turned its head slight to see the blade that was near its head and growled. It reached for its plasma rifle that was on its hip, but didn't even have time to draw it as Chief had a pistol to its head and stared at the Elites eyes. The Elite growled as it continued to stare at her as its hands grabbed the handle of the rifle. Jamie just stayed silent as it fired off the pistol rounds and killing the Elite effectively.

"Alright let's move." Jamie told the marines with her voice still sounding like a man due to the voice synthesizer. She pulled her knife out the wall and put it away till she needed it.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" They all said as they all followed her further into the ship.

**"Chief, I've set up a nav-point for were we need to go." **Cortana said in Chiefs helmet.

"Were are we heading to as she turned the corner and signaled that it was clear.

"**Were heading towards the holding cells that are holding the captain captive. Also I have picked up through their communications frequencies that Kelly is in the same room and is still being the process of being dissected."**

"Confirm double time troops!" Jamie yelled as she picked up the space till they were met with a dead end. "Uh Cortana?"

"**The nav point is for the other side. Looks like you have to find an alternate route. Which I have done for you, here you go lazy."**

Jamie didn't say anything, though she was going say a few things to her later. She signaled the team to head back to the room they came from. Jamie then started leading them through the other door and started their long way around to the control room.

While they were going though the ship, things were pretty quiet and nothing bad was happening to them. With that alone Jamie was on edge knowing something was about to happen to them. The same couldn't be said to her team. They all had their weapons away and started to quietly talk to them selves. Honestly couldn't they be anymore relaxed. Could they not feel the situation at hand? Jamie saw something caught the corner of her eye as she turned the corner. She quickly took cover and told her team to take cover and to be ready. Jamie waited till her troops were ready and she looked over the corner to see that a Hunter just walked around the corner. She waited till she knew that there weren't anymore enemies in the area before she signaled them to get through it quickly. When they got through the hall way, they were met with a mini group of grunts that were guarding a door. The grunts turned to see the group of humans that were in front of them. Both groups stared at each other for a few seconds before Jamie to a careful step forward. The grunts on the other hand started screaming and started running around in circles and randomly shooting its plasma pistol.

Now, I don't know about you, but when you are someone that is about four feet in height and someone that is a hell of a lot taller than you, standing right in front of you with a group of people that were equally as tall wouldn't you react the same way? Jamie and the marines just stood there staring at the sight before the grunt realize that they are suppose to actually kill them and soon started to firing at them. Though their aim was so bad that even at point blank range, POINT BLANK, they missed their shot. Jamie looked at them and just put her gun away and just picked them up from their heads and put them on the side while they continued to fire at her. Her group just sweat dropped at what was happening.

They all went through the door behind her as the grunts continued to fire at nothing in the emptied hallway. The marines all had their guns at the ready as they entered another big room. They stayed behind as Chief went into the other room to scout ahead when the door behind her closed shut. She quickly turned around and started hitting the door with her Spartan strength. She started to make hand size dents into it, but she knew that beating the door down would take a while so she took hold of her gun at the ready and told her marines to find an alternate route to the room.

"Cortana, any hostiles that are near by?" she asked her.

"**There are none on my readings...wait hold on, a small group of hostiles near by. They will be coming through both doors. Get ready."**

Jamie nodded but instead of using her guns she just put them on her back that were being held by the magnets. She popped her knuckles and her neck as she waited for them. Cortana made a comment on how she was going to ask Halsey for a new Spartan. Seeing that hers is about to run out of luck from this battle. All because another Spartan was better than her at fighting. Honestly. Jaime then put her hands on her hips as three Elites with there energy daggers on their gauntlet blades out. A low hum filled the room form the blades it self. More foot steps came as another group of grunts came into the room. The grunts were around them in a circle.

"Now demon, prepare to die! With three of us here we will be glorious!" one of the elites said with glee. All three and the grunts cheered. Jamie for her part just stood there silently just looking at them and was making her plan in her mind. When the cheering stopped, the elites all took a ready stance as they waited for chief to make the first move. Jamie just stood there with here arms relaxed to her sides as the elites started to circle around her.

As they circled her, the grunts started stopping their feet in a rhythmic patter. Jamie still didn't do anything as the covenant continued their little thing. Cortana made the comment that they were doing some kind of combat ritual. She just made fun of it by relating it to children trying to fight one big bully at once and still lose against him. That's how Jamie's situation is right now, children fighting against one giant unstoppable bully. Jamie silently nodded in agreement at Cortana's comparison to this as she turned her body to dodge one of the Elites swings. She started to skill fully dodge the Elites swings that were coming at her with ease. She made a mental note to thank Naruto for all those sparring sessions they had. Jamie continues to dodge the Elites as they all came at her swings their blades at high speed and with all the coordination that could only be seen by the hours of practice. Jamie could see the blades coming to her at high speeds. While she was dodging their attacks, she started to land light taps on various parts on the Elites bodies. She was just taunting them which were just making them angry. This gave the desired effect. Their attacks were becoming more wild and sloppy. Jamie caught one of the Elites attacks with her left hand and broke the arm with her elbow. The Elite yelled in pain while Jamie continued her attack as she dodged another attack and flipped over her second victim. She activated one of the Elites plasma grenades that were on its hip and gave a mighty Spartan kick on its back causing its body to fly towards the plasma shield. Jamie felt like she was suppose to yell something when she did that kick but ignored it as the last Elite turned on its cloaking and was now walking around Jamie.

"**Do you want me to switch to thermal or do you just want to boost your ego and fight blind?" **Cortana asked her. When she got no response she just took it as the lather and left her to do what she wants.

Jamie closed her eyes as she tried to hear its foot steps. She heard only the breathing to the grunts, the humming from the plasma shield, the ragged breath of other Elite that was still alive and the muffled foot steps from the marines. She switched tactics and walked to the middle of them room searching for any light bending from the cloaking. She just stood there for a few minutes before she saw it. From the corner of her eye, a shimmer moved. Jamie got ready as she was now looking around the room for the shimmer again. She turned around just in time when she heard the yell from behind her. She twisted her body just enough to dodge the thrust from the now visible Elite. She threw a quick round house kick to the Elite, which had enough force of a truck. So with that much force plus the Elites head equals a sickening crack in the neck and dropping to the ground with a thud. The last Elite growled as it snapped its arm back in place, though it was still clutching its arm. Jamie stood straight up and held her arms out to her sides showing that she will not do anything. The Elite growled at her and charge at her with a plasma rifle in one hand and in the other a plasma sword. Jamie just waited as the Elite was shooting off rounds from its rifle before it over heated. The Elite was right in front of her with its sword raised high. Still Jamie stood her ground not moving an inch. The Elite gave a mighty roar as it brought down the sword and sliced through her shields and through some of her armor. She grunted but gave no other sound indicating that she was in pain. Her visor just shown the reflection of the growling elite that quickly raised its sword again hoping to land another strike on her. Jamie quickly stepped to the side to dodge the attack and quickly threw a punch to the Elites throat causing it to hold it neck in pain and its screams sounded like a gurgle. Jamie then threw a round house kick to the face killing the last Elite. Jamie then looked at the grunts that were still in the room staring at her in complete silence. She then took one step at the nearest grunt and did something that Naruto would do.

"BOO!" She said to the grunt which caused the rest of them to scream and run out the room which also led the marines to come into the room.

Jamie took hold of her shotgun and led her team deeper into the ship to finish their objective. During their travels in the ship the marines were all silent with only the sounds of their armor clanking and their foot steps filled the room. Jamie was also in her usually mission silent moods. Though that's the only time when on missions. Cortana continues to relay her direction through there com-links. Jamie signaled the Marines to a halt as they were in front of their way point. She gave the command to get on either side of the door with their rifles pointed at the door way.

"Cortana can you unlock the door?"

"**Give me a second. There got it." **

Jamie got her gun out at the ready as the door opened. She slowly entered the door with the marines behind her. When she fully entered the room, she saw that a Jackal was still working on a control panel as the room was filled with prisoners. Jamie silent creped up behind the Jackal and hit its head with the butt of her gun knocking it out. She also fired a round into its head to make sure it doesn't wake up. She came back to signal her team to come in and guard the door as she worked on opening the doors. By her she meant Cortana. She took her memory chip out of the back of her head and inserted her into the panel. Cortana quickly got to work. She also told them that a group of jackals and a pair of Elites were coming towards the room. Jamie nodded and a got a pair of plasma grenades in her hands and stood in front of the door and waited. Cortana told her as she got the prison doors to be unlocked. Cortana thanked her as she activated the grenades in hand. The door opened and the Elite yelled at her as soon as it saw her. Jamie stuck one Elite in the chest and she threw the other one at the group of Jackals and gave a mighty kick to the Elites chest causing its body to fly back and fall on the group of Jackals. She turned around as the door closed and a muffled bang was heard. She looked over the group of prisoners and saw the Captain among them, but not Kelly. Jamie yanked Cortana from the panel and put her back into her head.

"Cortana can you give me a location as to were Kelly is?" She asked as saluted to the captain.

"**From my knowledge from while I was in the system, She is in the R&D part of the ship that is not to far from here. I'm guessing you want a way point to her right? Of course you do, I set it up, now get our friend back so that we can all go home." **Cortana told her.

Jamie thanked her. She loaded up on ammunition from the weapons locker that was holding the weapons and commanded her team to protect the Captain. When the captain was about to complain on not being in the front lines with the troops Jamie just stood in front of him and gave the Spartan stare. The captain was not unnerved by it at all and stared right back with a glare.

"Sir this is my op and I am in charge of this unit till this mission is done. So I'll take the punishment later, but shut up and get behind me...sir." She told him with her Spartan presence.

The Captain just laughed and just nodded as he took up a pistol in hand. Jamie nodded and lead them out of the room and towards were Kelly was being held. Jamie noticed they were heading up to a fork in the hallway. Jamie got Cortana to create a way point for the group to the way out and told them that she will catch up to them. The marines gave a unified "yes sir" and they parted ways.

Jamie saw on her radar that they she was getting close to Kelly. She stood in front of the door that lead her to Kelly. she could hear yelling and some kind of machine grinding against something metallic. Jamie pumped her shot gun and went through the door. What she saw made her stop.

In front of her was a small pile of Elites on the ground dead with various limbs missing. She noticed that the way that the limbs were cut by some kind of highly heated item that could cut through the skin and stop the bleeding at the same time. When Jamie turned her head she saw that Kelly was still strapped down onto the table with most of her armor still on, though her helmet and some of her were removed. Kelly's eyes were closed as there was blood coming from her mouth and her head. Jamie moved closer to see that her chest was also some what cut open with a few clamps keeping it open and some tubes that was making sure that blood wasn't over flowing or there wasn't any loss as well. Jamie noticed that most of the armor was well damaged at the many attempts of cutting it open. She also noticed a box with a few chips missing in it. Jamie narrowed her eyes behind her visor as she unstrapped Kelly from the table she also made sure to close her open chest cut and got some of the medications to keep her out. Cortana already had Kelly's armor locked and on life support till they could get back to base. Jamie carried her body on her shoulder and her shot gun in her other hand as she left the room. As Jamie left the room, a hidden door opened and the doctor that was operating her was looking through the notes.

"So now that we know that she was taken, let us see how this test is going to go. If this work, then they will fall before they even know what is going on. It's to bad I couldn't implant the rest of the chips, but I have but the main part in her. Soon the high prophet will rule!" The Elite said as it entered a command on its note pad before leaving.

_With Jamie_

Jamie was trying her best to catch up with her group with a unconscious Spartan on her shoulder. She was lucky that she didn't cross any Covenant troops. It might have to do with the fact that there was multiple explosions shaking the ship. She was jogging towards the explosions when the wall exploded next to her causing her body to slam and indent into the other wall. She groaned as she placed a hand on her head and shaking the fuzziness out. She looked at the smoking whole as a few Elites were going through the wall and pointed their guns at her at point blank range. She was patting around for her shotgun while she was still looking at them. She stopped as she saw an Elite holding it in its free hand.

"So this would be a bad time to ask if you guys would surrender huh?"

"Today demon you will die!" One of the Elites said as it pulled out a plasma grenade.

Jamie scoffed at them as she saw Marines sneak up behind the Elites and unloaded rounds to their head. Jamie say the Elite had already activated the grenade in its hand. Jamie got Kelly's body and tackled the Marines though the hole as it was engulfed in a blue cloud. The Marines thanked her as they got up and got with the rest of the group. She noticed that the captain was making a plan with he rest of the group. She noticed that there was a lot more marines in the group. She was about to ask how there was more when the Captain explained that there was a secondary team of Marines that were on board looking for us and to help them escape with a pelican.

"So who is leading this team?" Jamie asked the new group.

"That would be me." Said the person. It was just a random captain. a green captain she though as this guy was way too stiff and looking around in a nervous way.

"Alright so what is the plan so far?" Jamie asked. The green captain was bout to answer when Keyes spoke for him.

"Sir, we need to make a path towards our exit as the pelican is waiting for us. The problem is that there are Hunters that are blocking the way with a massive group of covenant mixed with grunts and Jackals. What I suggest is that we have a team of five to six people go distract them with you leading them. The rest of us will go around the room to the exit while a two people put charges at the exit to have it ready to blow when you guys start heading to the exit." Keyes said.

Jamie nodded and thought for a seconds. "hmmm, is there any extra charges to use besides on the exit hole. I was thinking of planting more through out various hallways to that we can force them to go through the only open hallway left. Like a bottle neck, so that we wouldn't waste too much ammo. Also I'm going to need your team to take Kelly with you while she's still out. Se will slow me down if I keep holding her while we are fighting. A warning though, she is heavy with all the armor on."

Keyes nodded as he command a couple of Marines to carry her with us. He also gave her about 5 charges since those were the spares. Jamie reloaded her gun as she took her team to the hallways and planted the bombs. She had the detonator at the ready as her team got their aim ready at the Hallway that won't be touched. She gave the command to be ready as she pushed the button.

_With Captain Keyes and the rest of group_

When the group with Keyes heard the explosion, he gave the command to move out. The two people that tried to pick up Kelly's body, well they couldn't. So they asked a few more people, same result. Captain Keyes looked at their predicament.

"_This is bad. We would need a lot more people to pick her up or chief. We need to move right now. Should I just leave her or should I tell chief to pick her up before blowing the hole. But would he have enough time to even do that before we have to blow the hole." _He thought to him self and then looked back at the group. He saw that most of the group was trying to pick her up and they couldn't. He kept going back and forth on what to do before he was shot out of his thoughts. Literally.

He ducked when everyone was under fire by some grunts and Jackals. The Marines were firing back, though they had the same aim at the grunts. Though, they were slightly better than the little aliens. Keyes told them to kill the jackals first then the grunts. Keyes threw a frag grenade to the grunts. He saw the grunts body fly up and hit the ground killing them and the Jackals stumble from the explosion shock letting the marines finish them off.

"Alright men, reload and lets move out." Keyes yelled as he was going towards the door.

"But sir! what about the Spartan?" One of the marines asked.

"Leave her, we can't carry her. Radio chief. He will need to pick her up. Now let's move out." He barked as the marines got in the group and surrounded him in a protective circle.

"Sir yes sir!"

The group then headed out the room as the other captain radioed chief on the changes to the plan.

_With Jamie and distraction group_

"**You do know there is always a better way to stop hunters than just getting close to them right?" **Cortana told Jamie as she saw her on the back of the hunter and was firing off shot gun blasts through its neck.

"Yeah but ware's the fun in that?" She retorted as she jumped off the dead Hunters body and got back with her group and helped them shoot down more Covenant troops that were coming through the hallway. Jamie heard the radio transmission from the other captain telling her on the change.

"Everyone we're moving out head to the exit while I give you time to get out of here." Jamie ordered as she took out a couple of grenades tossed them at the approaching group and took switched her shot gun with one of the Marines for their assault rifle.

The marines wasted no time to give them cover fire as they got out of the room. Jamie unloaded her clip as all the grunts and the Jackals shields fell as the grenades detonated. She drew her pistol and head shot the Jackals easily. She took a few steps back quickly as she was putting the pistol back on her leg that would magnetically hold the gun in place. She quickly ran towards were Kelly was. She quickly got back to the room. Quickly picking up Kelly's body and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and run towards the exit. She didn't look back as shots are being fired behind her. She was getting close to the exit before she was shot in the ankle by a needler. She fell down and was just barely short of reaching the exit. She tried crawling towards as fast as she could with a unresponsive Spartan and its over one thousand pound suit of armor. The marines were trying their best to give the chief some cover as they saw her crawling towards them. She was able to get up on her feet and limped towards the exit with the provided cover. Sadly though, there were too many Covenant troops to give her the best cover. Jamie was just about there now, limping very slowly with the needler crystal that was still in her ankle. She quickly turned on her good heel as she heard an Elite scream. She saw the Elite close to her and got a good shot to her chest plate causing her to fall down on her back dropping Kelly's body in the process. Thinking quickly, she reached for her pistol. Only to find out that it wasn't there. Jamie looked up towards the Elite that had its plasma rifle pointed at its visor. She didn't say a word as she made her hand into a tight fist and swung towards the Elites gun. The Elite growled and slammed its foot on her chest plate causing the flight path of her punch to change and miss the gun. Jamie didn't make a sound as to not give the Elite the satisfaction on hearing her in pain. She heard it say something in its native language as it charged the gun. Then out of no where, a gun shot was heard and the Elite fell dead. Jamie quickly got on her feet and turned towards the source of the gun shot to see Kelly's arm held up slightly and had pulled the trigger of her pistol. Kelly's arm fell back down and the pistol fell out of her hand. Jamie was about to limp towards her, but was stop in her tracks as the explosives around the Exit started to go off. She then felt her body being picked up from the ground in a quick tug that would have snapped any man in half. She looked down that the marines had thrown an electromagnet to her armor and was carrying out of her. Jamie looked back at the exploding ship entrance and saw Kelly's body being engulfed in the smoke. Jamie stared at the smoke for a few more seconds before she started climbing the rope. When she got up into the ship the bay door closed and the marines got to her. She got into attention as Keyes got close to her. Keyes just waved her off and let her have some time alone.

_Truth and Reconciliation_

The Covenant troops were all packing up their supplies that were left and getting them on ships to bring to the new ship that they were going to be assigned now. One of the cargo units were holding Kelly's armor in a storage unit that could only be open by one of the Generals or the commander of the fleet. Behind the unit was Kelly's body now only having two pieces of clothes that covered her breasts and her core. Though they were barely being covered. Kelly's face was masked over so that she could see or talk if she would wake up. The doctor was looking through its notes as it was following Kelly's body.

"Well now I can finish putting the in plants and chips in her then test them with crew in the new ship. Maybe we should start small commands when were done. We shall see..." The doctor said as it injected Kelly with some more sedatives into her body to keep her in that state. Before leaving it closed its note pad that had all the plans for the experiment.

After a few hours everything was loaded onto multiple ships and were all floating around the Truth and Reconciliation. All their guns pointed towards it. The general that was in command gave the signal to destroy the ship. The general watched as the ship was destroyed till nothing can be salvaged. After that they all flew into space and the slipped into slipstream space. Leaving no trail behind them as the last ship disappeared.

**So there you go guys. Sorry for the long wait. Having exams, work and life crap does take time out of my writing time. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Also to all of those that will complain bout the time line, this is my plot so my timeline/ cracked universe-ish. So, leave a review on what you think and if you guys have any ideas on what I have planned for the next chapter. Ja Ne!**


End file.
